Why I Feel This Way
by Samurai Smee
Summary: High school fic. Jasper has a learning disability. Edward loves him anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Why I Feel This Way

**Chapter One**

_Edward's POV_

"_...this is so lame..."_ I mentally brooded to myself, barely resisting the urge to roll my eyes as I glared at the form in my hands, eying the words with critical disdain that stated about some program for school that I had been apparently forced into, _"...I can't believe I have to do this..."_

"I can't believe we have to do this," I decided to voice my thoughts aloud to my friend and fellow football player Mike who was sitting next to me in Biology class, reading the same form that I was.

"Right? I mean we seriously have to help some freshman throw a ball around? This fucking sucks. I am so going to find a way out of this..." Mike declared in his usual over-the-top manner, actually crumpling the paper in his hands into a misshapen ball before letting it fall to the floor.

I considered his words for a moment, my eyes lowering to the black top of our elongated classroom table.

"...yeah," I mumbled somewhat morosely as I turned my attention back to the document, reading over the print once more that spelled out how, as seniors who participated in some sport activity for the school, we were to actively take part in the Support-a-Sport program, in which we were to alternate pairing up with a new freshman who is not involved with any athletics and help them learn the basics of our respective sports.

It was a way for the high school to try to recruit fresh blood in their athletic programs, I recognized right away, and was actually okay with that aspect.

The part mentioned in the document of how the group of freshman we seniors were to mentor were all from the learning disabled classes...that was the part I did not know how to take.

Was this some sort of charity act brought on by the high school?

Were we all going to look like total fools doing this?

I groaned at my internal questions and raised a hand to my eyes to pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to ward off the headache I could feel forming behind my left eye, knowing that class was about to start any minute.

X

One week later...

"You guys suck...I'm actually looking forward to this...it'll be like having a little buddy for a while!" Emmett beamed his positive outlook upon us all, shadow-boxing in place and throwing a few punches that actually looked quite skilled as he, Mike, and I chatted while waiting for our freshman charges to arrive.

"Yeah, right...more like a whining step-child who won't even care about what we're trying to say to them," Mike's dramatic tone actually made a little more sense to me that Emmett's sunny point of view, as I let my gaze quickly sweep across the football field where several seniors, boys and girls alike who were all involved in one or more sports, stood waiting.

I recognized nearly everyone here, able to remember which team they were on as I watched who was talking to who for a split-second apiece.

"_Maybe this won't be so bad...it's only a few times we have to do this...just get a grip and get this over with..."_ I mentally scolded myself for continuing to dread the event, however pathetic it was to me, as I sighed impatiently and continued to scan the crowd.

"What do you think, Eddie?" Mike's question suddenly reached my ears, drawing my attention to them and their expectant eyes and expressions and away from my dreary line of thought.

"Hmm? What do I think? This is a waste of time, that's what I think..." I replied coldly, voicing more of my true opinion than I think they had been prepared to hear as Emmett winced a bit at my words.

"Oh shut up, asshole. This will be fun," Emmett provided again with another bright smile, a smile that made me actually want to believe his side of this situation for a moment, before a sudden noise caught my and everyone's attention to the left of the field.

Students scampered off of a bus that had pulled up on the drive, no real order present in the way they approached where we stood as some of them laughed and hurried while some kept their eyes focused on the ground while they slowly walked.

"Sweet! They're here!" Emmett chimed once again from above my head, his words making me swallow hard at my sudden darkening mood.

"Yep...they're here..." Mike's sarcasm coasted through the air as well, his tone more than dry, as we watched the young faces make their way over to us, a few teachers now exiting the bus and catching up to them all as well.

Almost as if we all needed to face off in a toe-to-toe fight, they stood before us, allowing me to seek out most of their faces with ease, as I spotted a young girl with long, brown hair who seemed to be completely incapable of picking her eyes off of the ground.

I frowned at the image, before looking over some of the others we were to be working with, seeing more than a few evidently mentally challenged people as they stood awkwardly, could not keep their attention intact, and appeared to be simply ignoring every word that the instructors were telling us.

I grit my teeth and turned my gaze towards the opposite direction, seeking out the one instructor of the program who was speaking and pairing us all up.

"Edward Masen...?" the pleasant-voiced teacher whom I knew to be Mrs. Esme Cullen spoke with a smile.

"Here," I offered as I raised my hand.

"You will be paired up with...Angela Webber," Esme noted cheerily, her words prompting a mousy girl with glasses to snap her attention over to me upon hearing her name being called.

I looked over and she grinned politely before lowering her eyes once more.

"_A girl...? Okay...she looks like she can barely hold a football, much less throw one properly...this should be interesting,"_ I wondered to myself, deciding that Esme's choice to pair me up with this bean-pole of a girl did not really matter, any choice was a choice just the same.

As I internally shrugged my shoulders, feeling relatively indifferent to the whole set-up, and began making my way over the frail-looking girl, I heard a most peculiar name, a name that for some reason compelled me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Jasper Whitlock...?" Esme's voice asked.

As if everything was suddenly put into some sort of clear perspective, as if something somewhere was controlling my actions and making me turn my head towards the opposite way upon hearing such an odd name, I did exactly that and turned around.

That was when I saw him.

That was when I saw him and nothing else for I don't know how long.

That was when everything changed.

Stepping away from his group of freshmen, a tall boy with broad shoulders and bright blonde curly hair presented himself to Mrs. Cullen, his eyes not meeting hers or no one's for that matter as he appeared to be lost in his own world.

I was confused in an instant.

I was struck beyond belief at how I absolutely did not want to stop looking at him.

And for reasons I could not even try to understand at this time, reasons that I was not ready to accept yet, I was lost in him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Edward's POV_

I watched as this boy...this Jasper...was introduced to senior Jessica Stanley, who smiled brilliantly at him, and placed her hands on his arm.

I felt my blood surge at witnessing their touch, my eyes glued onto Jasper's profile the whole time.

He looked of being about my height, dressed in a simple grey long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans as he had to look down at her much smaller stature, making some of his honey-colored curls fall into his eyes.

I felt jealous and roused, heated and frustrated even though I had no right to be.

However confused I was with the world right now, I could not deny his profile...was gorgeous.

Almost appearing feminine, this Jasper's profile, with his plump, full lips and pale skin, that only seemed to accentuate his commanding jaw structure and high cheekbones perfectly.

He looked like a living doll...a breathing piece of masterfully crafted art...with features that were only depicted in other people's portrayals of how beautiful another man could be.

"Hi...you must be Edward, right? I'm Angela," a sweet enough voice piped up by my side, and I had to force myself to turn away from watching as Jessica joyously lead Jasper over to where she, no doubt, kept her gear.

"Yeah...yep, that's me," I replied at last, grinning down at her nearly consuming spectacles and long bangs that hid most of her face as I held out my hand in good standing.

We shook hands politely, until I looked around and spotted where I had placed a few footballs and gloves.

"So...here at the school, I'm a wide receiver on the football team. That means I play on the offensive..." I had began to explain a bit choppily before Angela cut me off unexpectedly.

"I got it...I know what it means. You want to play catch for awhile?" she posed the idea as if this whole situation did not bother her in the least, a trait I was immediately grateful for as I felt a lot of my tension suddenly evaporate.

"Sure...that sounds good," I agreed easily, picking up the football from the ground as well as a pair of gloves for her to use.

She accepted them, making a face as if she was impressed with the quality of the gloves as she turned them over in her hands a few times, looking at the small rubber grooves on the fingers and palms so that they would help her catch and contain the football.

I used the small window of time of having my charge inspect and pull on her gloves to cast my eyes towards the rest of the pairs, searching quickly through them until I spotted exactly who I wanted to see.

There he was...Jasper Whitlock.

He looked positively endearing the way he did exactly as Jessica instructed him as he carefully placed an arrow along the middle of the jet-black bow, pulling the contraption tight as he aimed at a target rooted several yards away from the both of them.

I had forgotten that Jessica was on the archery squad, but now I felt I had more of an appreciation for the sport as I watched as Jasper tried.

I could see the concentration tensing his muscles as he aimed the arrow, before Jessica placed her damn hand on his bracing fingers on the bow as she continued to chatter to him, the gesture prompting him to relieve the arrow from the bow and listen to her once more.

The enrapturing freshman boy towered over her, appearing impressive even to my eyes, but the way his grandeur was humbled in an instant in how he ducked his messy blonde head down and lowered his shoulders was almost heartbreaking to see.

"Alright...I'm ready...let's get this show on the road," Angela spoke once more, her gloved hands clapping together once before she starting walking away from me to put some distance between us for our game of catch.

"Yeah...okay..." I muttered distractedly, my eyes flicking to Jasper's form a few more times, watching as he raised the bow again now that he had had another earful from Jessica, before I turned my attention to the person I was supposed to be watching and then gently threw the football to her.

X

About twenty minutes later, the freshmen were being called to leave as our first session of mentoring them had ended for the day.

Angela waved to me before hurrying off to join her peers, and I just stood there, feeling dumbfounded and more than surprised.

The program had turned out to be not so much of a chore as I had thought.

Better, even.

My eyes caught sight of Jessica and Jasper and she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug before he left, a hug I could not help but notice he did not return.

My eyes were zeroed in on the two of them...especially Jasper, just watching how he interacted with her, how he moved...how he looked.

"And remember folks, next time you will be paired up with someone different, so I hope you got a chance to talk to more than one person today. Thank you all for your dedication out there," Mrs. Cullen's motherly voice sang out for all to hear as we slowly but surely parted ways.

I had had no idea where these feelings of mine had come from, no idea how strongly I would suddenly feel so attached to someone else...who was male!

But it had occurred...I had had those thoughts.

I could not dismiss how intently I had sought Jasper out from the rest, how determined I had been about continuing to watch him, memorize him...because...I...

"_Whoa...don't jump the gun here..." _I mentally caught myself, my internal monologue forcing me to close my eyes and take a deep breath in an attempt to calm my puzzling thoughts, _"...you don't know what this is...this could be nothing...you just...noticed him is all..."_

I sighed, my jaw clenching, because even my thoughts were lying to me.

"_Who am I kidding...I was checking him out...I could not help but notice everything about him...as much as I could anyway...the way his hair is a mess of wavy curls, the way he looks like he's in good shape and how I have a hard time believing he has never played a sport before..."_ my internal musing finally came clean, but I was unwilling to go any further than that...at least right now standing here on the football field surrounded by my classmates.

"Hi guy!" a booming voice I would recognize anywhere spoke from behind me before a huge arm was thrown heavily across my shoulders, almost knocking me off balance.

I remained silent, still too absorbed in my swirling thoughts and troubled mood.

It was not every day that I thoroughly questioned everything I had ever known.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Emmett exclaimed merrily, his body movements making me sort of jerk this way and that as he moved about on purpose, "...I thought it was kind of cool! I taught this kid Eric all about tackling down a guy. It was great!"

I rolled my eyes, but admittedly felt my sullen mood lighten.

"Fine, alright...it wasn't that bad," I agreed with the wall-like lineman on the football team and one of my best friends.

"Ah ha! I told you!" Emmett congratulated himself as he began dancing away from me while I walked normally beside him, both of us a bit behind everyone else already making their way to their cars in the east parking lot.

X

Later that night...

I lie awake in bed, my hands tucked behind my head on my pillow, as I could not shut my eyes for anything...feeling hopeless in that endeavor.

The darkness of the late hour had unfortunately relaxed my mind, allowing it roam freely without cause or care for what might be revealed as I could not stop thinking about that boy I had saw today.

Jasper.

He was beautiful and powerful, a purely astonishing sight to see...but also...so...

I swallowed hard, my eyes narrowing at the shadow-crossed ceiling as I picked my brain for the right word to fill in the blank that was slowly driving me crazy, the one word that would describe that certain something that had looked off about Jasper...the trait that had had me guessing for hours now and feeling every extremity of being intrigued and yet frustrated.

"_Lonely...disheartened...troubled...sad..."_ I mentally scrolled through some words that I could associate to the way Jasper had avoided everyone's gaze, the way he had not spoken a word or tried to engage anyone else other than whom he was assigned to during the session.

I had it.

"_Shy...or timid, like he was always hesitant about something...that was what I saw present in his tall stance and otherwise perfect stature...I saw Jasper shying away from the world,"_ I mentally concluded, at last feeling the fruits of my labor of trying to figure out a riddle for while catch up to me as I suddenly felt unbelievably tired.

I lowered my arms and then turned over to lie on my stomach, pressing the side of my face against the soft curves of my pillow as I finally closed my heavy eyes, more than ready to fall into a blissful sleep.

"_...I wonder if I'll see him around school?"_ the small thought flared through me like wildfire.

My eyes snapped open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Edward's POV_

Two weeks later...

"Ha ha ha...oh my God...all it took was like three words and this bitch was just totally ready to give it up...it was pathetic," one of the football players, James, rambled on, his lunchtime stories and disgusting word choices were so to try to make the rest of us laugh, which most of guys did at the table I was sitting at.

Except me.

I could barely stand this kind of talk, but somehow I managed to put up with it, having zoned out ages ago during all this pointless blather.

"Oh no...now look what's up...it's the retard squad..." James continued, his words encouraging a few more heartless chuckles from the others, but zinged right through the haze to grab my attention.

I turned partially around in my chair to seek out the newcomers in the cafeteria, my mind already whirring with expectations and adrenaline and questions and...

Wow.

My racing thoughts came to a heaven-sent calm as I saw Jasper walking alongside that same brown-haired girl from before that I had only glanced at during our first Support-a-Sport meeting, neither one of them appearing to be talking much to the other, but they stuck closely to one another as they set their trays down.

My chest felt heavier and lighter in the same breath upon finally seeing him again, able to see just how stunning he really was...and that I had not imagined a thing this entire time.

"It's too bad about that one brunette freshman being a moron because I would hit that any fucking day of the week," James spoke crudely to one guy to his left, even though his words were meant for all of us to hear.

Something in me snapped.

"Shut the hell up, James...don't call her a moron. You don't even fucking know any one of them," I immediately shot back to the obnoxious blonde kicker on the team, glaring at his goddamn side-sneer as if he was pitying me and how I felt.

"Eddie...it looks like I've hit a nerve. Is a member of the family maybe...not so bright, hm?" James questioned darkly, his controlled smirk growing while the rest of the table remained quiet.

I hesitated.

Every fiber within me pulled almost painfully at me to turn around as seek out Jasper once more, to make sure he had not heard any word of this horrible language.

I felt like I needed to protect him.

"Fuck this...you want to be an asshole? Great. I'm out..." I stated clearly as I picked up my backpack and stood up from my chair.

"Aww...don't be like that...I was just joking, you bastard...!" James called with an evident smile and much lighter tone to me as I began to walk out of the cafeteria, only now using my excuse of having to mind my surroundings to cast a solid look over to Jasper.

He was chewing his chicken sandwich, listening to whatever that brown-haired girl was talking about, as he had his tall, sturdy form hunched over just slightly.

His long-sleeved shirt today was sapphire blue, contrasting well with the bright yellow of his curly hair, as he paid his friend his every attention the best he could, holding her gaze for as long as his comfort level allowed, perhaps, before lowering to the assortment of snacks on his tray once more.

"_...beautiful..."_ my thoughts sang through me like a crystal-clear bell sounding amidst a broad silence, as I averted my eyes away from him just in time before exiting the cafeteria.

X

A few days later...

"_A fucking seventy-seven percent...total bullshit...those questions were loaded,"_ I continued to mentally gripe to myself about my latest score on my Economics exam, striding down the hallway to go to my next class.

"What's wrong? Are you too stupid to fight back?" a gruff male voice called out loudly from the hallway coming up on my right.

My stomach clenched tightly into razor-edged knots, informing my senses before my eyes could that something was definitely wrong.

I knew it was Jasper.

The burning acid I was currently chewing on told me so.

I hustled towards the sound of the commotion, thoughts about my next class or my poor test score or about how much potential trouble I was about to be in all totally leaving me, as I only cared about proving my one fear wrong.

My weakened stomach dropped as I rounded the corner and saw a burly senior roughly shove Jasper back into the lockers, obviously trying to provoke a fight with him while one of his friends laughed cruelly by his side.

Furious rage overcame me in a second, tunneling my vision and steeling my fists, as I raced towards Jasper's side, hating how his face was scrunched up in worry and shame as he could not cast his eyes anywhere else accept a spot on the floor.

I needed to help him.

How dare those two fuckers gang up on him like this.

Don't they see how goddamn special he is?

Can't they see how precious...he is...?

"Hey! You!" I growled viciously, not even bothering to give the one guy who had shoved Jasper any warning before punching him squarely in his smiling mouth, my stance already on the offensive as I had to physically stop myself from attacking any further.

By this time, several students had stopped to stare and gossip about the situation but I could not even see any one of them as I stood protectively in front of Jasper, facing off with the two of them as I narrowed my eyes as the one I had hit as he now cradled his aching jaw.

"Masen...what the fuck, man...shit hurt..." the one grumbled, calling me by name but I could not have cared less if I had known him at one time or not.

"You touch him again, I fucking kill you," I threatened the offending male easily, the expulsion-worthy words just seeming to flow carelessly out of my mouth, as I continued, "...we're done here...and if you try to go to anyone to tell them I hit you, I have about thirty witnesses here who just saw you put your hands on him first."

The guy I had punched sighed through his nose while his friend beside him looked immediately skittish.

"Whatever...fuck you, fuck the both of you...fucking asshole..." the one muttered lamely as he and his friend tromped away, the sight of their backs getting farther and farther away from us gradually letting my emotions calm back down and my blood to cool.

I sighed out the rest of my air before turning around in place, all of my previously white-hot fury now completely replaced with boundless nervousness and intimidation as I prepared to face the object of my desires at last.

Jasper had this soul-breaking frown on his angelic face, one of shame and embarrassment and confusion, as his head lifted up from its downward angle but his eyes looking were kept fixated on my left shoulder instead of my searching gaze.

It was a shock to my system, my life, to be standing so close to him as we were now, my eyes positively drinking in the delicate lines that constructed his porcelain, handsome features, and I felt drawn to the way he chewed a little bit on his rose-red lips before speaking to me for the first time.

"Um...thanks," Jasper's voice was surprisingly smooth, low in tone and so, so rich that I melted effortlessly upon hearing its truly appealing sound.

"No problem...those guys were jerks," I attempted to lighten to his apparently downtrodden mood, beginning to understand that Jasper appeared to be so hesitant around me because he probably was hesitant, him not knowing if I was any better than those bastards from before.

My heart thudded almost painfully against my chest for a beat before I squarely my shoulders and promised myself to prove to him right now that I was different and would never try to hurt him.

"My name is Edward..." I offered genuinely warmly, watching with not-so subtle fascination as Jasper's tempting lips parted innocently as his gaze raised a little higher but still not quite meeting mine.

"Jasper," Jasper finalized our formal introduction by giving his own name, his slight fidgeting on his feet not going unnoticed by me in the least bit as I could tell he was still so extraordinarily shy with me.

Feeling more than bold and a little lost at the moment, I carefully brought my hand to the side of his face and gently used my thumb and forefinger to nudge his chin directly towards me.

My breath audibly caught upon seeing Jasper's evening blue eyes look directly into mine, a cobalt navy hue that washed right over me with their wise, soulful color, and I was rendered a bit speechless from so much attractive intensity I saw there.

I did not dare keep my fingers touching him for too long as I let my hand fall away from him the next moment, his eyes, however, staying on mine as if he could not believe I had just done what I had.

I honestly could not believe it, either...but I was happy I had.

"It was nice to meet you...I hope I'll see you around some time, Jasper," I spoke truthfully with him, noticing how his fidgeting had dramatically decreased upon me touching him the way I had, as Jasper just merely remained as he was, his lovely eyes locked onto mine and his alluring lips parted ever-so slightly.

However, my magic over him must have had a time limit, for Jasper's gaze slowly slid away from my own as he swallowed before speaking.

"Alright...see you later," he spoke simply before politely moving away from me so he may walk to his class possibly already in session by now, my eyes following the way he tightened his hold on his backpack, the way a few of his blonde curls fell across his cheeks, as he navigated down the hallway.

I breathed easier, feeling worlds better than I had all week, feeling like I had actually accomplished something worthwhile here and now that would seriously mean a damn in my life.

"_...voice like velvet...really nice voice..."_ my thoughts were pleasant and gradual, not at all rushed as they sort of lazed about my conscious, _"...Jesus Christ, his eyes...almost too beautiful to look at...he is...really..."_

I readjusted my own backpack over my shoulder before heading down the particular direction I needed to go, once again taking a moment to mentally sift through my internal dictionary until I came up with just the right word to finish my thought.

I rounded the same corner I had come barreling through just a few, brief moments ago, backtracking down the way I had come whence I had heard those pricks making fun of Jasper.

I could feel my pulse quicken just a fraction upon even remembering what had happened to him, but I stopped the reaction before it could progress any further and resumed seeking out the one word I would use to describe Jasper now that I had finally spoken to him, watched him intimately closely, and had touched him.

"_...amazing."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Edward's POV_

One week later...

"Come on...come on, come on, come on...hurry up..." I muttered aloud to myself, practically bouncing on the balls of my feet as I waited impatiently alongside the other senior athletes for our freshmen to show up again.

This was our second session of the Support-a-Sport program, and I was positively buzzing with energy upon knowing for certain that I would see Jasper again.

"...what's taking so long?" I had to ask Emmett who was standing next to me, checking his cell phone for messages.

"Hmm? Oh, chill out, man...Mrs. Cullen got in touch with a few of us and said that they'd be running a little late, but to go ahead and set up our stations," Emmett explained calmly to me before turning off his phone and looking over my nervous form.

"...alright, I'll bite...what the hell's the matter with you? Last time, you couldn't wait for this to be over with..." Emmett noticed my completely different attitude this time around, prompting me to stop my jitters all at costs so I may, at least, appear to look just as calm as he before replying.

"Nothing's wrong...it's just...last time wasn't so bad, so I'm actually looking forward to it now. Is that a crime?" I shot right back, my words falling short even to my own ears as I could tell right away that Emmett was not buying what I was trying to sell.

"No, not a crime...just weird. Skip the coffee next time, will you?" Emmett playfully rolled his eyes at me as he pocketed his phone and then pointed to the east gate of the football field, indicating the freshman who were making their way over to us.

"_...finally,"_ I mentally sighed in relief, a small smile curving my lips as I spotted Jasper out from the crowd.

"Come on, let's head over to our stations," Emmett reminded me, sort of pulling me out of my reverie as I noticed that the seniors were already walking over to their equipment and sitting on the grass to wait.

My walk over to where I had set down a few footballs was relatively short, and I followed the example of sitting on the field, watching keenly who went where to meet up with their trainer for the day.

Jasper had his hands in his pockets, his white thermal shirt that was stretched across his built chest and strong shoulders making him looking purely radiant as I noticed that he was drawing nearer and nearer to me.

I held my breath, silently praying that he was, in fact, making his way over to me, as I could not tear my eyes away from his bright blonde halo of hair and downcast eyes, his whole being looking like quiet power and charming humility all rolled into one handsome specimen.

"Hi, Edward...do you mind if I sit here?" Jasper asked me upon approaching, his eyes still looking at his sneakers as he asked me such a heart-breaking question.

"Oh...of course; have a seat..." I mentally stumbled through my answer to him, my internal joy upon having him paired up with me today, just as I had wished for, proving to be far too significant for me to function properly at first, "...how are you?"

Jasper sat down cross-legged on the ground in front of me, the footballs in between us as he kept his gaze focused on them and not me.

"Fine, thanks..." Jasper replied in what almost sounded like a rehearsed response before he just barely lifted his startling blue gaze up to my throat, unwilling to go any higher at the moment whilst he continued with some effort, "...and I just wanted to say to you that I...really appreciate what you did the other day for me."

My breaking heart melted all over again, almost becoming too painful to handle sanely, and I wanted so badly to reach over and touch him, to comfort him.

"Hey..." I began without really thinking my words or actions through, as I brought a hand to his forearm on his lap, giving his firm muscles there a small squeeze of reassurance, "...it was no problem, really. I hated how those guys were treating you."

Once again, I must have spoken some kind of trigger word or something, because so much, so fast, Jasper's eyes were locked onto mine, reading my every intention and flicker of a thought with how much hidden longing I saw present in his royal blue gaze.

My fingers stilled on his arm from the sheer impact of his emotional gaze, my soul far too caught up in everything I could see there, before I had to clear my throat and slowly slid my hand away from him.

"So...um...I've never played football before," Jasper admitted, averting his eyes and allowing me to breathe normally again.

Maybe I was the one getting put under a spell here...

I had to give my head a brief shake to understand his words.

"Are you kidding? You look like you could be a star running back..." I rambled quickly before catching myself, noticing the way that Jasper's far-away expression did not change upon hearing my zealous reply to him.

"_Take it easy, Masen...don't scare him off or talk above him...just go easy,"_ I had to remind myself as I picked up one of the footballs, gripping it tightly in both hands before lightly tossing it into Jasper's lap.

Jasper looked adorable as he was obviously caught off guard from the gesture as he retrieved the ball and then gingerly lifted his eyes up to seek out my own, questions brewing quietly within those navy depths of his.

I smiled kindly at him, simply enjoying being next to him, talking to him, seeing his god-like features so personally like this.

"Come on...I'll teach you," I stated warmly, getting to my feet and offering my hand down to help him up as well.

Jasper's lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but he did not as he wordlessly rearranged the football into one hand and then placed his other inside of mine.

My smile grew across my face, knowing that in some small way I had earned his trust for him to accept such an offer, as I relished in the warmth and weight of his hand inside my own and then carefully pulled him up to his full height.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Edward's POV_

"_I don't think...I have ever felt better...just happy...like this...doing this with someone like Jasper right now...he really is amazing,"_ my softly flowing musings continued to play like a delicate melody across my conscious as I stood beside Jasper, pointing to which muscles he needed to focus on and explaining the mechanics of throwing a perfect spiral.

I felt wholesome and complete; I felt worthwhile and healthy as I helped guide the motions of Jasper's right arm for, what would be I was sure, a devastating throw across the field.

Jasper spoke very little, but he understood everything I had instructed him to do, capturing the movements right down to the finest detail that might even give some professionals a run for their money.

I smiled as Jasper performed the exercise perfectly once more, my hands tingling from touching him so much, my mind exquisitely at peace, as I stepped up behind him once more.

"Very good. Now, this time...try putting a little more snap in your wrist when you reach...here...that will make the football sing through the air..." I explained, unable to keep the huskiness out of my voice as I practically purred the helpful hint into his ear, stealthily inhaling even more of Jasper's unique scent of fresh linen and honeydew as I purposefully slid my hands down either of his arms.

Jasper shivered at my admittedly less than innocent touch before doing just as I had advised him, making me all the more proud of him that he was picking up on my instructions so quickly about throwing a football like a champion.

"Alright...I think you're ready for a quick game of catch. What do you say?" I exclaimed merrily, rounding to face him and watching as he seemed to need to think over my request as he kept his eyes on the football in his hands.

"If you say so..." Jasper acquiesced, licking his bottom lip and then his top one and nearly doing me in as I had been wholly unprepared to witness such an impossibly sexy display from him; Jasper, of course, being completely unaware of just how thoroughly he was affecting me.

"A-alright..." I began before clearing my throat so I may be able to get a better grip on reality before continuing with our lesson for today, my eyes still staring intently at Jasper's statuesque appearance and silken curls that danced this way and that from the small bursts of wind that passed by.

Like an intriguing paradox made real, he was so strong but his eyes and words were so unbelievably soft that it killed me slowly and I had to force my feet to walk away from him so we may have some distance to throw across to one another.

"Alright, are you ready?" I asked my alluring charge, no longer totally puzzled as to why I found him so attractive and invigorating to be around, no longer beating myself up over meager words and meanings as I pondered just what it was that I felt for him.

It did not matter if I was gay or not.

Hell, I still was unclear as to that matter since it appeared that I only felt this way towards Jasper...no one else.

It did not matter that Jasper was a guy and so was I.

All I knew...without any shred of doubt was...

"Yep...I'm ready. Here I go..." Jasper replied back with a shy smile, bringing out his dimples on his cheeks before he slid into the sideways stance I had taught him, reared his arm back as he braced the ball with his left hand, and then launched it to me.

Jasper was the sweetest person I had ever met and I wanted to protect him, I wanted to see him smile, I was absolutely in love with his personality, I was in love with...

Jasper's throw spiraled through the air, me having to move a little to my right to catch the ball that had arrived perfectly at chest-level whence I had caught it and hugged it to my body as I had been trained.

I was in love with him...it was just as simple as that.

"Awesome job, Jasper! Really good!" I congratulated him, loving how he smiled even brighter this time, gracing me with this breathtaking, joyous expression as he smoothed his hands down the front of his white shirt.

"Thanks, Edward..." Jasper spoke aloud for me to hear, making me positively die inside to give him a hug, anything, any type of affection just to show him that I cared about him.

However, I had no idea how or even when I could act on these feelings of mine towards him.

I did not know if I would frighten him away for good.

I did not know if I would lose my position on the football team, alienate myself from the rest of the entire school...

But that did not matter to me.

Only Jasper did.

All that mattered to me...was the way Jasper was smiling at me right now...thanking me for telling him how well he was doing, and revealing that awesome smile of his that honestly made me feel like crying into my hands and thanking God for giving me this.

I swallowed down some spit that had collected in the back of my throat before placing my fingers in between the white laces along the football, naturally sliding into a throwing position.

"Here you go...it's coming your way..." I thoughtfully warned my beautiful freshman charge, chuckling silently to myself as he immediately grew a bit more serious as he flexed his fingers and prepared himself to receive my pass right back to him.

I threw the ball back to Jasper, anxious to see the outcome, as I watched as Jasper had his head tilted up, his eyes trained hard on the football zooming towards him, before he decided to make a small adjustment backwards and then caught the ball in a solid grip.

"Yes! Alright, Jasper! So, when can you start on the football team?" I joked in good spirits, watching as Jasper smirked and ducked his head down as he used a hand to brush a few of his curls out of his face, clearly embarrassed by my comment.

"Well, seriously, though...I have a question for you..." I preambled my true inquiry for him that had been bouncing around my head for probably a week now.

Jasper had been ready to make another throw, but stopped upon hearing my words to him, his eyes looking somewhere off to my left, his jaw tightening a bit.

He looked like he was going back inside his own head again, back to whatever alternate world he had created, as he visibly braced himself for something bad.

"...yeah...?" Jasper's smooth voice prompted me to continue as he merely held the football to his stomach, not meeting my gaze that was quickly starting to cut through my chest the more times I saw such an obvious attempt of Jasper trying to avoid me.

I took a few steps forward.

"I was wondering...if you wanted to come to the football game this Friday? You can bring whoever you want and...um..." I trailed off, my mouth just seeming to have a mind of its own before I took a steadying breath and voiced what I really wanted him to hear from me, "...it's just that I'll be playing and I'd really love to see you there. What do you think?"

Upon hearing the last word I had spoken, Jasper's gaze darted to mine at a bit of an angle since he continued to basically face my shoulder, and I was stunned to see Jasper's expression one of wary, almost anger, as if he still felt the need to protect himself from me.

"Are you sure you're not...making fun of me...?" Jasper asked me in a lowly spoken but pained voice, as if he might cry any second no matter how hard he tried not to, as he kept his worried eyes fixed on mine, needing to know the answer.

I felt hollow, like someone had taken my heart and organs and blood and everything that made me me right out of my body...leaving me with absolutely nothing, all from his one question to me.

I knew right away why Jasper would even ask such a question, why he does not let anyone too close to him for long, why he never holds anyone's eye contact...

Jasper has been made fun of in the past, has been the victim of bullying from who knows how many people, strangers or possibly otherwise, all for a reason he could not change even if he had wanted to.

All of this and more has been likely to have occurred to him...all throughout his life.

I swallowed hard and then took another small step forward, knowingly invading his personal space as I needed him to hear me clearly.

"Jasper...I would never make fun of you. Why would I...when I think you're one of the most wonderful people I've ever met..." I admitted some of my inner-most feelings to the lovely younger student in front of me, as I affectionately brought both of my hands to his elbows and ran my fingers down the length of his forearms.

Jasper's eyebrows rose in mild surprise at my confession, his piercing eyes softening, and I could tell that he needed my gentle touch as much as I needed to give it to him.

The dull thud of the football hitting the ground in between us sort of relieved the heavy yet important atmosphere, and I let my fingers slide down the tops of his hands before disconnecting us completely, knowing that it was about time for our session to end.

"So...what do you say? Will you come to the game this Friday?" I asked again, knowing that, for Jasper, I would be infinitely patient with him no matter what the cost; he was far too precious for me not to be.

Jasper's cobalt gaze veered so that he was peering over my shoulder but only for a moment, because in the time it took me to have another breath fill my lungs, Jasper was facing me confidently, a small smile growing across his striking features.

"Alright...I'll come to see you, Edward," Jasper answered in what had to have been the most glorious words I had ever heard spoken to me before.

I could not help the beaming smile that stretched my mouth wide and made my eyes squint a bit, as I felt my whole, tiny existence have a little more meaning.

"Great! Don't worry; it'll be fun, I promise, and again, feel free to bring whoever you'd like...I'll...be sure to come see you after we win," I rambled to Jasper's politely smiling face and amused eyes as he watched me collect the football from the ground and tuck it underneath my arm for an easier carry.

"But...you don't already know if you'll win..." Jasper caught my boastful comment with a quirked eyebrow that honestly made me feel like kissing him senseless more than anything.

Perhaps it had been that same feeling that had prompted me the outlandish courage to say what I said next.

Perhaps it had been a number of things, like how I had been absolutely in awe of him ever since seeing him or how I was sure that I loved him...that allowed me to say what I did.

"Sweetheart, if you're there...I know we'll win," I said earnestly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Edward's POV_

That Friday evening...

I tried to steady my breathing which was made even more difficult through my plastic mouthpiece, as I watched as our lines formed again, our offensive team ready to make another play.

The game was still in the first quarter but our team was already up by seven points and we were still playing hard.

The home stands were to my left, my ears hearing the roaring of the crowds and drinking it in, letting it fill me with adrenaline and the power needed to be untouchable.

All over, the sky was satin black, brightened tremendously by the burning white stadium lights that bordered the area, but I could hardly see any one of them, hardly register its majesty.

I knew I needed to focus on running fast, staying sharp, snatching that ball right out of the air, and not letting anyone slow me down.

I knew that this was the mindset I needed to have...and yet...

"_Where is he...where is he...?"_ I found myself mentally asking myself again, admittedly able to barely think of much else other than where Jasper might be at this very moment.

Just then, I saw the ball being snapped to our quarterback.

I quieted down my incessant thoughts and ran, looking over my guarded shoulder and monitoring my breathing just as I knew to do so I could run longer.

I could see the guy covering me catching up to me fast.

I needed to shake him.

I made a harsh sharp left, my eyes trained on the spiraling football whizzing through the air and speeding directly towards me.

I caught the ball with a small huff leaving me and the crowd cheered me on as I raced towards the end zone.

Twenty yards...twenty five yards passed, but I had to run out of bounds upon seeing another guy from the other team damn near barrel over me from the other direction, the home crowd still shouting with joy at my effort, as I placed my hands on my hips and tried to catch my breath once again.

"Good job, man..." Jacob from our team said with a quick pat to my shoulder before moving to his position.

"Yeah, really good...let's see if we can win this whole damn game right now. Another touchdown and they're sunk..." Riley chimed in as well as he passed the two of us, smiling brightly and giving me a little more of my sacrificed energy back.

I still felt like I was burning the candle at both ends, however, and I knew it was not time yet for the coach to put in a different wide receiver in my place.

I had to stick this out.

However...just then, just as I turned my head towards the filled home stands once more...I saw him, as if I should have known the whole time that he was right there.

Seated in the upper left hand corner of the stands, Jasper smiled as he had his head ducked down a bit as a pixie-sized girl with black hair said something that obviously made him happy, pointing a tiny, purple-gloved hand out towards the field as they carried on.

They were huddled in close together, their knees touching, Jasper in his grey wool coat and the young lady in a black coat with a matching purple scarf, as they chatted and kept warm alongside one another.

I smiled at the rather heartwarming sight, relieved to see Jasper here just like I had wanted, as I stalled for a small moment before heading back out onto the field, having just needed a solid moment of staring at the lovely vision of bouncing blonde curls and a smile only prophets talked about in manuscripts.

I felt my energy return; I felt rejuvenated and that I now had something to play for.

As I trotted back out to my position, I stole one more look towards Jasper, only to find him and the pixie girl watching me closely, the young lady cheering loudly with her hands cupped around her mouth while Jasper waved shyly at me.

That did it – I could run for miles now and not feel winded.

I brought my hands to my face guard and adjusted my helmet a bit before brazenly waving back at Jasper, smiling brightly even thought he probably could not see from where he was.

My smile grew exponentially, a muffled chuckle escaping me, as I watched with glee as the spunky raven-haired girl suddenly hooted with joy and then started playfully poking Jasper in his sides and chest with her pointed index fingers, making Jasper laugh and try to squirm away, as the lady had clearly noticed me waving to Jasper specifically from the crowd.

And so throughout the remainder of the game, that soaring feeling within me never wavered, never faltered, as I pushed harder than I ever had before, running lighter and smarter with no more worries or thoughts or anything trivial in this humongous world weighing me down for a second longer.

I felt like I was running on air, that I was part of the air, and that I could do anything...because I knew that Jasper was right there...just like how he said he would be, smiling for me.

By the end of the night, our team had easily won the game, crushing the visiting team in an almost embarrassing display, as our team gathered for our last fire-up huddle to congratulate each other.

The crowd began to disperse as people made their way down the stands and towards the main, paved area around the football field, some families staying to socialize for awhile, but the moment I saw Jasper make his way over to the fence, I broke away from the rest of the guys and rushed over to him.

He had had to mind his way through the thick throngs of people, and my smile could not have been any wider across my face as I finally faced him on the other side of the chest-high black fence in between us.

"Jasper...I'm so glad you came..." I spoke kindly to him, my eyes running briefly over the way his long, wool coat hugged his shoulders and even highlighted his blond locks around the collar, bringing my hand up to rest along the top of the fence, my other hand holding my helmet down by my side.

Jasper smiled at my words, lifting his own hand to mine, hesitating for just a fraction of a minute, before gently placing his hand over my wrist so we remained close while talking.

"Hi Edward! It was a great game...you won!" Jasper exclaimed excitedly, filling my heart and soul with warmth and merriment as I watched as his deep blue eyes sparkled at me.

I was just about to say something to him, when a familiar head of black, spiked hair came bouncing right alongside of Jasper.

"Well, hi there! Saw you play; you were pretty good! My name is Alice Brandon. Nice to meet you," the vivacious, evidently extraordinarily energetic young woman who had sat with Jasper previously chatted right away to me with a quick wave.

"Oh...hello. I'm Edward Cullen. Um...how do you two know each other?" I had to ask the buzzing young woman who barely stood taller than the fence we spoke over.

Alice smiled as if she was barely able to contain her excitement, as she looked towards Jasper before regarding me again and answering my question.

"I'm a teacher's aid in Jasper's class. I'm actually a freshman at the college here in town, and I study teaching, so they set us all up with part-time work as teachers' assistants for a few semesters so we can have some hands-on experience. Jasper asked me to come with him tonight," Alice explained thoroughly for me, so thoroughly, in fact, that I needed a minute to make sure that I processed everything she had just disclosed to me.

"Oh...I see; that sounds nice. Again, it's really great to meet you," I spoke to her once more before fixing my gaze directly on Jasper's pleasant face, grinning as I saw him gradually lift his lovely gaze up to meet mine.

I was not sure how long I simply looked into his eyes, feeling transfixed by the way his messy locks of hair framed around his high cheekbones and porcelain skin so remarkably well that I almost felt guilty for having such a beautiful person, inside and out, staring back at me the way he was.

"Hey, Eddie!" a booming but happy voice sounded quite a ways away on my right side, stealing my attention away from Jasper as I followed his eyes over my shoulder to seek out the speaker.

Emmett could not stop from shuffling on his feet with directionless energy as he clapped his hands widely a few times while he spoke, a few other football players from the team coming up to his flank all the while.

"Hey, man...we're all going to celebrate our awesome victory at Riley's house...what say you?" Emmett asked very comically of me, his gigantic smile still in place as he bounced from foot to foot, waiting anxiously for my answer.

I opened my mouth to speak, to buy time actually, but closed it immediately upon feeling Jasper's fingers tighten along my arm, pulling a little at the tape that was currently wrapped there.

My eyes snapped to him almost too quickly, understanding straight away as I saw as Jasper bit his bottom lip and veered his gaze to his lower right side.

Jasper did not want to go and...it looked like he was apprehensive about me going as well.

I only took the time to lick my lips before turning back towards Emmett with my reply, my skin feeling like it was on fire where Jasper gently squeezed my arm with his hand.

"No thanks, guys...I think I'm going to pass this time," I declined the offer to go to the house party with the rest of the team, watching as one guy dramatically looked hurt by my words while Emmett just nodded his head like he was some sort of wise old sage.

"I gotcha, dude...I'm drunk-calling your ass later!" Emmett declared humorously before turning back around and sprinting off towards the rest of the departing crowds of people.

I turned to face Jasper, pleased beyond words to see him grinning softly again, his eyes studying a side of my neck before sliding up to meet my waiting gaze and I could tell that his tension was gone now that I was not going.

"Well, uh...I guess I will leave you two alone. Edward, it was so good to meet you! Jasper, are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Alice piped up, also placing his hands on top of the fence next to ours, as she fixed my blonde-haired Adonis with a stern yet motherly look.

"Yeah...I'll be alright. Thanks, Alice," Jasper answered her, which I could not help but add to as well.

"And besides, he won't be alone. I'll walk him home if he doesn't mind walking," I proposed effortlessly, darting my eyes from Alice's hawk-like gaze to Jasper's mildly surprised one.

"That settles it, then. Take care, you two!" Alice announced her departure before tapping the fence once with her hands and then turning away from us, leaving us to ourselves as she hustled over to the parking lots.

"Wait for me while I change? I'll be right out, I promise..." I asked Jasper, feeling as if I needed to reassure him that I was not leaving him at all for good as I turned my hand over and caught his hand inside my own, barely squeezing as I only let him feel my fingers against his palm.

Jasper looked to our touching hands before answering.

"Sure...I don't mind," he acquiesced in that honey-sweet voice of his that I could already tell will either be my total undoing or my ultimate salvation.

Now, I did capture his hand and squeezed, smiling brightly as I did so.

"Thanks. I'm going to run, but I'll be right back!" I stated urgently as I regretfully separated our innocent touch, trotting backwards a few steps, before turning around completely and dashing back towards the locker rooms.

Twelve minutes later, I was freshly showered and changed, and walking back towards the football stands along the paved walkway, my eyes fixed on the lone figure leaning back against the same black fence, a few of his curls hanging freely down his cheeks as he watched his shoes.

My heart ached and soared at the same time upon seeing him alone and waiting for me, and I could not help but rush over to him, catching his attention from my loud footfalls against the pavement.

"Thanks for waiting...I'm sorry it took so long," I apologized right away, needing to know that he was okay and that nothing had happened while I had been away from him.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, not meeting my gaze, as he responded, "No problem...you didn't take that long,"

I loved his simple honesty, admired it really, as he and I easily fell into step alongside each other while we strolled away from the football field and away from the school, the night soothing as it was welcoming as I felt like it was also providing some sort of great cloak in which he and I could be totally open with each other.

"So, Alice seems nice...?" I began chatting with Jasper, glancing at him more than occasionally and noticing how he had his hands in the pockets of his coat while he walked, looking comfortable and casual and so damn enthralling that I could barely stand the small moments of not looking at him.

"She is...I met her earlier this year through school. She really helps me out a lot," Jasper explained, his story having a few significant areas for enlightenment, but I did not push for any more information than what he was ready to tell me.

Not yet.

"Well, that's good, " I agreed with him, catching his shy smile as he cast his eyes down thoughtfully to the sidewalk while we continued our relaxing walk, "...I really am glad you made it out to the game tonight. I just...really like spending time with you."

Jasper looked over to me, not speaking for a moment while he just let his eyes trace over my features, gauging my reaction and searching for any falsehood behind my words.

I grinned, knowing that he would see nothing but sincerity in me, and shoved my own hands in my coat pockets, forever feeling the world collapse around me in a dazzling euphoria from his sapphire gaze alone.

"That...makes me happy to hear you say that...because I...like spending time with you, too, Edward," Jasper admitted completely bashfully as he hurriedly removed his eyes from mine, like he was too afraid of the impact of his confession that he needed to shield himself once more.

I placed my hand along Jasper's covered forearm, politely stopping the two of us amidst our peaceful stroll, as Jasper and I faced each other.

Streetlights overhead cascaded encompassing light our way as I let my eyes remain on Jasper's face, smiling my naturally crooked smile before I mindfully stepped closer towards him.

Like the streams of light that bathed us in their glow and warded off the unforgiving darkness, the world made perfect sense to me now.

Everything I had ever done or thought or suffered through had all been for this clarity I had right now.

I knew exactly what I wanted in my life, what I had to do.

How could I have been so stupid before...when everything I had ever wanted...was right here in front of me.

Without another thought passing through me, I brought both of my hands up to Jasper's heavenly face, taking hold of either side of his chiseled jaw with utmost care, as I brought us even closer together.

I could feel his nervousness, his unspoken questions to me, as well as the vibrant electricity that cackled in the small space between us that could never have been fabricated, telling me in its own right how what I was doing right now was finally the first, true step towards something better in my life, as I slipped my eyes closed and touched my lips to his.

Our lips brushed together in a delicate rush, me absolutely drowning in his warm puffs of air that mixed intimately with my own, as Jasper relaxed into my touch and responded to my cotton-soft kiss.

I stretched my fingers more along his jaw and neck as he and I kissed more firmly, Jasper's cherished touches to me feeling like death and life all blurred into one mind-blowing rapture to take over me, as he melded his full lips against my own, accepting everything I had to offer to him.

I could not ask for more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Edward's POV_

The following Monday...

I saw Jasper sitting at his usual lunch table, joined by the brown-haired girl sitting across from him along with a few other freshman I did not recognize.

My tray of food in one hand and my backpack in the other, I made my way to him, smirking a bit once I caught Jasper's attention and earned an immediately, pleased grin from him.

"Hey, Ed...hey...Edward!" a male voice called from my right as I continued marching straight towards Jasper, prompting me to only turn my gaze towards that direction, already knowing who it was.

James and Jacob and few of the other football players waved me over to our usual table, calling out loud to me to hurry over there.

I smirked, shrugged my shoulders, and shook my head, silently telling them all that my days of sitting anywhere else than right beside Jasper were done.

"What...? What the fuck...where the hell is he going...?" I heard my teammates talk amongst themselves while simultaneously being purposefully loud enough so I heard them.

I could not have cared less, however, for I was too busy setting down my tray next to Jasper and maneuvering to sit down in the chair next to him.

"Hello Edward..." Jasper was smiling broadly as he welcomed me to his table, the brown-haired girl watching me with a bit of confusion as I settled myself in my spot, admittedly letting the side of my leg rest along Jasper's leg underneath the table.

"Hello to you, too, Jasper...how are you?" I asked, trying to keep my blossoming happiness in check while he and I were surrounded by so many people, but failing miserably as I was probably grinning like a fool as I watched Jasper.

"Fine, thanks..." Jasper replied one of his automatic answers that seemed to be programmed into him, before he apparently caught himself and then eyed me apologetically and continued, "...how has your day been?"

I blinked lovingly at him, noticing and appreciating fully how Jasper was allowing himself to be sociable with me, capable of adorable banter and jokes, of warm friendliness and also sweet whispers that spoke of something so much more serious.

He was an absolute stunning vision in his pale blue long-sleeved cotton shirt and khaki pants, looking incredible and casual, just like a fashion model had walked right out of a magazine, and chosen to seek me out and no one else.

"Better now," I answered Jasper's question, feeling delighted to see as he blushed a pale pink across his cheeks and then looked to his tray in adorable embarrassment, having obviously understood my cheeky meaning.

"Oh! Um, Edward...this is my good friend Bella," Jasper seemed to have to remember that we were not entirely alone, as he motioned to the brown-haired girl sitting across from us both who had not uttered a word yet.

"Hey there...oh, that's right...I remember you from the Support-a-Sport program..." I began, finally earning her more than timid gaze as she quickly nodded her head to confirm my statement, "...how has that been going for you?"

She lowered her gaze and quietly cleared her throat before speaking, her every mannerism being painfully awkward and shy while Jasper and I waited for her reply.

"It's okay...I'm not a huge fan of sports, but...it's okay, I guess," Bella answered a bit brokenly, but I nodded my head in understanding just the same, having known all along that such a program was probably not meant for everyone.

"Yeah...so, Jasper...I have this idea...do..." I had started to voice a question to him, but stopped upon seeing Jasper struggled a bit opening a package of crackers, my hands reaching over to help him before another thought formed in my head.

"...here...let me help you," I said for only him to hear, as I mindfully took the package out of his hands, parted the paper of the package with a small bit of effort in my fingers, and then handed the item back to him.

"Thanks..." Jasper spoke intimately quiet to me as he retrieved one of the crackers and popped it into his mouth, another glorious tinge of flower-petal pink spreading across his cheeks as he ate more of his lunch.

I smiled at the sight, not even caring that I was unabashedly staring at this gorgeous young man in the center of the entire school; the feeling I had received upon helping Jasper with something, even as small as opening a snack for him, had been monumental.

"You two seem to...really get along. I think it's nice...not a lot of people treat us so great..." Bella's barely audible voice spoke again, almost shocking me out of my light trance of watching Jasper eat his meal, as I turned towards her once more.

Her words did not surprise me in the least...but they still hurt on a much more personal level now.

I hated how someone would want to be cruel to someone as pure and innocent as Jasper.

I fucking hated the thought.

"Oh...!" Jasper's surprised voice grabbed my attention and halted my sinister thoughts, as he suddenly stood up from his spot, revealing a large wet spot from where he had accidentally knocked his sports drink over and spilled some of the contents in the lunch tray and on the table.

I moved without even having to think about it.

"It's okay...we'll get you cleaned up..." I reassured a frowning, crestfallen Jasper besides me as Bella and I quickly soaked up the liquid on the table with several napkins, me standing up from my chair as well.

From the direction of the tables filled with the football players, I could hear some laughter, but I forced the mocking sounds out of my head so I could remain fixed on helping Jasper through this.

The mess on the table cleaned up, I grabbed Jasper's forearm and placed my other hand at the small of his back, ushering him away from the table and out of the cafeteria, cooing softly to him that he did nothing wrong and not to mind anyone else right now.

I wanted to scream my throat raw at those jerks who were laughing at us...I wanted to rush over there and tear their smiling heads off one by one, but I refrained from doing anything of the sort.

I would not let Jasper see me so violent again.

I needed to take care of him, not anyone else.

With that thought blossoming in my chest like a field of wild roses, I lead us both down the otherwise deserted hallway to the closest bathroom, my hold on Jasper having unconsciously remained in place the entire time.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Edward," Jasper lamented joylessly to me, tearing another opening in my heart all over again as I could see just how disappointed Jasper was with himself.

Letting the bathroom door close behind us, I could not help but notice that we were alone.

Good.

I released my possessive grip on Jasper's wrist so I may retrieve a handful of paper towels from the dispenser, turning to look him sternly in the eye so I could make my point one hundred per cent clear.

"Jasper, now you listen to what I'm about to say and don't ever forget it..." I began completely seriously, stepping closer to him and gaining his ashamed but attentive gaze, "...you did nothing wrong...you don't ever...have to say you're sorry to me...do you understand?"

Jasper searched my eyes with his own, beautiful hope spreading across his heaven-sent features and soul, as I stepped even closer still and respectfully tugged the soaked spot on his shirt away from his body.

We both remained quiet as I absorbed as much as the spilled beverage into the paper towels from Jasper's shirt, scrubbing briefly at a few places, Jasper's mesmerizing eyes casting back onto my concentrating features so close to his own while I tended to him.

"Why, Edward...why do you go through all this trouble for me...you...you could have...anyone...anyone in the whole school, but you...so I don't really know why you're always there for me..." Jasper had begun to voice his inner-most thoughts aloud to me, and I had to stop what I was doing to meet his gaze.

"I'll always be there for you, Jasper; I can't help it," I replied back honestly, letting my velvet words wrap around him as I lowered the paper towels to my side and slowly closed the remaining distance between our bodies, pressing my chest lightly against his and almost adhering our stomachs and thighs together with gentle touches, "...I want to take care of you...for as long as you let me. I really like you, Jasper."

I needed him to know that much now; not the full amount and gravity which was currently spinning in my mind that I absolutely adored and loved him...but I needed him to know and process that I liked him.

"You...like me...?" Jasper seemed to have been taken aback, like a wish had been granted for him but it still could not quell the riddling shock to hear it spoken aloud, "...but...why me...?"

"Because of who you are...because of how you make me feel when I'm around you...I don't know, but I do know that I just..." I answered, again having to restrain the full truth from coming out to him so soon, as I brushed our lips together while we spoke so personally to one another, "...I just know you're really important to me, and that I care about you."

I could physically feel Jasper's long, lean body melt against mine upon hearing my explanation, his hands tentatively laying flat against my stomach as he welcomed my light teases to his sweet mouth before I ran my lips across his smooth flesh and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek.

"Let me take you out this Saturday," I whispered into Jasper's ear, not missing the way my words prompted him to open his doll eyes as look to my shoulder while he considered.

His fingers toyed nervously with my shirt across my abdomen as he leaned more into my candy-sweet caresses, my hands pressed against the wall behind him at his sides, keeping us close and keeping him secured to me as much as possible.

"What did you...have in mind?" Jasper answered with a question right back to me, nuzzling my lips and nose a bit with his cheek before the two of us locked eyes once more, our bodies admittedly pressing together even more while we slowly but surely lost ourselves in the other man before us.

Jasper's pale, powder-soft skin was almost too perfect to touch, to taste, as I could feel his pink lips lulling me into an inebriated stupor, the feel of his toned body pinned hard and firm against my own was quickly becoming my favorite thing in the world, and it was with breathless words that I spoke again.

My lips trailing down his jaw, causing Jasper to mindlessly tilt his head back to allow me more room to explore, I breathed in his scent at his neck, my fingers tightening against the cold wall behind him, as I said, "...anything...anything you say, we'll do...we can go wherever...it does not matter to me where we go as long as you say yes..."

Jasper's breathing stuttered as I kissed his neck, feeling extremely desperate of doing so much more with him at the moment just from the sheer amount of desire alone I had coursing through my veins, as I forced myself to only the single kiss to his flesh and no more for the moment.

There will be better places and more fitting times...and preferably none of which taking place inside the school.

I waited for his answer.

I needed to hear him say it.

"...yes," Jasper's answer left him in a rush of weightless breath that instantly made my knees week and my heart stop for a second.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Edward's POV_

All throughout the rest of the school week, I could not wait for the days to end, treasuring the shy smiles that would accompany a charming blush as Jasper and I would spot each while passing through in the crowded hallways.

And each day this week, he and I had sat together for lunch, just becoming more and more comfortable around each other and letting Jasper be able to trust me more.

I was already in love with his laugh, as every time I had said something just right so I would earn hearing such a beautiful sound again, it felt like I had captured a little more happiness in my hands.

I felt on top of the world, like I was actually doing something worthwhile in my life and not just what everyone else wanted me to do.

This was all mine, something that would be for always and because I had pursued it with my entire heart and vowed to protect it with my own two arms...and I loved every minute I got to spend with Jasper as a result.

Saturday could not arrive fast enough for me.

X

That Saturday afternoon...

I had already been ready for hours, but here I was, finally pulling up to Jasper's house.

I had found the two-story abode well enough, having practically memorized Jasper's address upon walking him home that one night, and I had to take a few deep breaths before getting out of my vehicle.

Jasper's house was relatively plain looking from the outside, being a greyish color with no real flowers and garden additions to speak of, as I followed the simple pathway to the large front porch and door.

I knocked four times against the glass storm door, hugging my light hoodie around myself a little more while I had to wait all of five seconds before the front door opened.

My jaw tightened immediately.

This must be Jasper's father.

"Well...state your name and purpose," the burly-sized man with a hard face and stiff shoulders spoke to me without any other preamble or small talk.

Purpose?

"_He must be military...how can Jasper live with someone like this...no...don't jump to conclusions...I need to save Jasper right away...God, shut up and answer him!"_ my mind warred for a split second with myself before I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to speak.

"Edward Cullen...I'm here to pick up Jasper, sir," I answered in almost the same, clipped manner to which I had been spoken, figuring that such an act might go over well with someone who was clearly as no-nonsense as it came.

This man looked like he could rip raw metal in half and then probably eat it.

"Hmm...he did mention something about a friend coming over..." the intimidating man eyeballed me critically, a look of arrogance and annoyance crossing his lined features before he turned back inside the house and yelled,"...Jasper! Get down here on the double, boy!"

I heard footsteps fly down a set of stairs before my bright, sunny vision of Jasper came into view, his eyes locked onto mine, and his expression one of of utmost gratitude as he edged passed his behemoth of a father and exited the house.

"I want you back here no later than ten...you got me, soldier?" Jasper's dad called after him, his last spoken word making Jasper visibly flinch but only to quickly cover it with a squaring of his jaw as he turned back around to face his dad one last time before we headed out.

"Yes, sir," Jasper answered his dad, his eyes lowered to the ground, while my eyes remained on him, a few of the puzzle pieces starting to slide into place inside my mind.

The next thing I knew, we were sitting next to each other inside my Volvo and speeding out of Jasper's neighborhood and getting on the highway so we may cross town faster.

"So...we are we going exactly...?" Jasper asked my a bit guardedly, his eyes watching as buildings and other cars on the freeway were passed in a rushing blur as I navigated easily through the light, early afternoon traffic.

"This one park I go to all the time...I even brought a football so we can play catch if you wanted...is that okay?" I found myself finishing off my explanation with a question to him, needing to know for sure that Jasper approved of my plans for our time together today.

Jasper looked towards the front of the SUV from outside, studying the dashboard for a moment, before he trained his sapphire orbs onto my profile, my own eyes having to peek at his own a few times in spite of me currently driving.

"It's perfect," Jasper answered with a heart-warming smile.

Fifteen minutes later, Jasper and I had arrived at the rather large state park, parked the car, and were making our way along one of the winding, extensive trails.

We talked about anything, from profound points of the universe to the utterly ridiculous, we seemed to have been absorbed in discussing it all.

I did not mind at all that Jasper mostly listened, adding comments and anecdotes where he pleased, as I chatted on about whatever came to mind.

It was therapeutic walking through a thirty-foot high sea of bright green that seemed to swallow you whole in which a person felt like he had never breathed better, while talking so openly to Jasper by my side.

While I kept my hands mostly in my pockets, Jasper had his hands free from his grey jacket, having to grab a hold of a few tree limbs in the process of making our way up and down the dirt hills and stick-covered trails.

"So, yeah...that's how I fell in love with football...not really an award-winning story or anything, but it's all I got..." I chuckled at my own humor as I turned to watch Jasper beside me.

He smiled at my joke, his eyes staring out ahead before he licked his lips and turned his attention to me.

"It was a good story because it was true, and not just some...whoa!" Jasper had begun to comment but stopped as he suddenly tripped on a hidden tree root, but I barely noticed the cause as I had already taken to moving over to him as quickly as I could.

I wrapped my arms around him, righting him with possibly a little too much force as I practically had Jasper crushed against my chest, his hands gripping tightly onto either of my biceps.

"Okay, easy...I gotcha..." I murmured into Jasper's hair, feeling a tremendous amount of mind-warping clarification wash over me in such a setting and having Jasper cradled so securely in my arms as he was, like this was how he and I were meant to be.

I had never felt something so permanently right affix itself so intensely in my life before, but now that it had...I never wanted to forget what it felt like.

Jasper shyly looked up at me, casting his ice-blue eyes right into my patiently waiting emerald gaze, as Jasper briefly wet his lips with his tongue again as if he was about to say something.

"Thanks...I guess I um...oh, I guess I am just pretty clumsy...sorry..." Jasper apologized to me his fingers slowly trailing down my arms until he brought his hands close to his own body.

"Are you kidding...it was my pleasure...I'll be there to catch you anytime as long as I get to hold you like this," I admittedly boldly, loving how my words made Jasper smirk and avert his eyes before he and I gradually stepped away from each other.

"Um...how about we play catch now?" Jasper changed the subject, the uplifting tone in his voice melting me completely as he sounded just like a child begging for a treat after supper.

"Sure...let's head back and grab the ball out of the car," I answered, receiving an affirming nod from Jasper, the action making a few of his playful curls bounce in place, before he stepped closer to me, ready to follow once more.

"_Jesus Christ...I love him,"_ my thoughts cooed clearly to me.

About half an hour later found Jasper and I deeply involved with our game of catch on one of the expansive stretches of flat, grassy areas for exactly these kinds of activities as we were not the only ones playing catch here in the park.

Some kids sort of far off were enjoying a game of basketball at one of the courts, while several couples lazed about at the benches or were engaged in a game of something all their own, and there always seemed to be someone jogging by where we were.

I felt completely at ease, like Jasper and I were apart of all the goings-on, the two of us together, just like any other couple here.

Since I just caught the ball, I had to offer up another tidbit of something personal about myself, no matter how embarrassing or miniscule.

"Hmm...okay, I got one...I'm not entirely sure I want to go to college," I admitted and then threw the football back to Jasper, not missing the shocked expression on his face.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't you go...?" Jasper asked me dead-seriously, concern etched into his pleasant voice as he threw the ball back to me.

"Well..." I had to think of a way to word something I had not told another soul before as I caught the ball again, "...it's just that...I don't even know what I would want to study, and the only reason I would go right out of high school anyway is because my dad wants me to...and I'm just not sure if that's what I want..."

Jasper seemed to think on my words for a moment as he caught the ball and simply held it in his hands before speaking.

"If I was smarter...I would want to go to college. I would want to make my dad proud and have him see me really do something great...he's not...never-mind..." Jasper trailed off with a bit of strain in his voice as he threw the ball back to me with a little more force, I noticed.

"What is it? Talk to me, Jasper..." I pleaded with my hurting angel, hating the way he looked at odds with something he was thinking about and I wished immediately that I could make it better.

"He's never been real proud of me...always acts like he wishes I was someone different, and um..." Jasper began explaining, and I could take no more.

I rushed over to him, dropping the football on the ground during my haste.

Jasper's eyes were looking off to a side again, but darted right up into my face upon feeling me seize his upper arms the way I did.

"You listen to me, Jasper Whitlock," I started to speak using his full name, trying to control the strength of my voice as much as possible so I did not frighten him, "...there is nothing wrong with you. I don't ever want to hear you say you wish you were smarter...you're perfect just the way you are. You got that?"

Jasper swallowed hard and said, "...but..."

"No buts!" I cut him off with a shake of my head, my grip on him not loosening at all as I fixed him with a hardened, honest stare, "...you are perfect."

"I um..." Jasper began a bit sheepishly, his eyes roaming over my chest, climbing to my throat, before settling like still water into my searching gaze, a small smile curving his luscious lips all the while, "...I love the things you say to me. No one has ever called me perfect before...but...I think...you're the perfect one, Edward. You're the one everyone else wants to be."

Jasper's words hit me hard, like a wave of energy with the force of a few thousand pounds being lodged right into my chest as I processed just what Jasper was telling me.

"Come on..." I sort of choked out, still feeling a large amount of pressure pushing against my heart as I took one of Jasper's hands in mine and steered us both towards the opposite end of the park.

X

A little while later...

Jasper and I were seated on the downward slope of the grass and moss-covered hills that overlooked the multiple man-made ponds that stretched out one after another across this end of the park

The lakes shone with shades of green, black, and brown, sparkling white underneath the bright sunlight, as the water remained still, offering a reflective shadow of the overhead sky as Jasper and I just stared out towards the scenery.

I had my legs crossed, but Jasper had his sprawled out in front of him, reclining back on the palms of his hands as he let the brief bursts of wind play with his lengthy locks of hair.

I had never seen Jasper look so much as peace, so in tune with something that no one else even had a hope of understanding, as he looked completely coaxed into a wonderful bliss from being surrounded by so much beautiful nature.

He looked like this was where he belonged in life, that this was what made him truly happy.

I found such a phenomena fascinating, and while Jasper watched the clouds and water, I watched him.

Both were impossibly tranquil at the moment, as if Jasper was actually able to draw such serenity from everything around us and harness it for himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked me, his blunt question sort of shocking me out of my quiet reverie as I sucked in a great deal of the crisp air through my nose.

"Just how beautiful you are..." I answered honestly with a smirk.

Jasper turned towards me, his eyebrows slightly raised in surprise or disbelief.

"I was just thinking how much I like it here with you...I'm really glad you brought me here," Jasper confessed with a growing smirk that matched my own.

"What disability do you have?" I asked the question in a most forthcoming manner, somehow knowing that the time was right and that Jasper would not be offended and that he would understand why I was even asking.

Jasper pursed his lips in thought before turning to face the calm water once more, blinking at the image that seemed to soothe his soul more than anything.

"I um...I have a hard time solving problems...remembering procedures and things like that. It's a kind of processing...disability," Jasper explained somberly, repeating words that others had probably told him in the past about his condition, as he now told me.

I stared at him, waiting patiently until Jasper turned those beautiful eyes of his towards me.

I smiled a lazy smile once I gained Jasper's attention, not saying a thing, as I placed my hand on top of his, and leaned in close.

Jasper closed his eyes in solemn contentedness as I kissed his precious lips.

That was my answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Edward's POV_

One week later...

Our latest session of the Support-a-Sport program was well under way, me having been paired up with a short, dark-haired freshman named Seth who unfortunately had substantial muscle and motor skill problems.

He was an absolute delight to work with, though, and I felt my pride and self-worth flourish upon seeing Seth try his best at the light football exercises that I was currently showing him.

However much fun I was having with Seth, the two of us telling jokes to one another in between his many questions about high school and some of his classes and teachers, I could not help but watch Jasper from across the field.

He had been paired up with Paul, a tall, well-built Native American senior, who was on the school's soccer team.

I had to admit I was jealous of Paul spending this time with Jasper, as he helped him tap the soccer ball with the top of his foot to make it bounce in the air as many times as he could.

"_Confess, Cullen...you're more jealous that Paul is a good-looking guy and you don't want Jasper to go for him instead,"_ my thoughts did not even try to hold back telling me my most darkest fear fueling crazily at the moment.

I shoved the bitter thought away as I turned away from the view of watching Paul place a hand on Jasper's shoulder, helping him to keep his balance while he did as he was instructed with the soccer ball.

"You like him, don't you...?" Seth asked me, his sugar-sweet voice and forever smiling face pulling me out of my funk and instead placing me in a state of blubbering stupor as my brain froze when it should have been putting together an answer.

"Uhh..." I replied intelligently.

"Okay, you don't have to say it," Seth continued to smile joyfully at me, the two of us currently sitting on the grass as we took a break, "...I can tell with the way you keep watching him, that guy with the blonde hair. So, let me ask you...what are you waiting for?"

It sounded so simple coming from Seth, this freshman whom I was supposed to helping, whom I was supposed to be 'smarter' than...and here I was learning something even more important from him instead.

I swallowed hard and turned back towards Jasper, not even seeing Paul standing next to my lovely angel anymore, as I internally considered Seth's advice.

What was I waiting for?

In the beginning, it had been not to scare him off.

However, now that we were passed that...what was I...waiting for...?

"You're right, Seth!" I agreed firmly, turning my attention swiftly back to the young, cheery-faced boy before me, as he continued to smile at my declaration, as if he had already known that I was going to say that.

"I'm glad you realize that," Seth bantered lightheartedly right back as he chuckled and then said, "...alright, now can you show me that one exercise again...?"

I smiled at Seth's easy-going nature, feeling comforted by it in the midst of my life-changing decision I had just made in my mind, as I replied, "Sure."

X

About half an hour later, the session was called to an end, some of the freshman seeking out other seniors to talk to them since they had not had a chance earlier, and it dawned on me that this program was actually working.

We all were becoming friends at our own pace, bonding over sports but remaining close due to something much more significant.

I liked it.

Seeing Jasper wave goodbye to Paul before Paul dashed off towards some people waiting for him, I hurried over to Jasper, my mind racing with ideas and questions and scenarios and...

"Jasper..." I spoke with a growing smile, as I approached my stunningly tall, blonde-haired obsession with the body of a god and a heart of an angel, "...there you are. Hey, listen...I have something I want to ask you."

Jasper smiled his heaven-sent smile at me, his adorable dimples showing on his cheeks and just tempting me all the more to touch him, to kiss him, to just have him as my own.

"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for dinner tonight...? It'll just be me, you, and my dad, and...I'd really love for you to meet him. What do you think?" I asked eagerly, as I studied the way his smile became even broader across his striking features, like he was pleased that I would even ask him to come.

"Oh, wow...I'd love to come over...but, I'll have to call my dad first and make sure it's okay..." Jasper realized out loud to me with a bit of a defeated tone upon mentioning his father.

My own mood became a little more sullen upon even thinking of that brutish, militant wall of a man who was supposed to take care of Jasper's needs.

I severely doubted that notion, but I had to not think about those things right now and only focus on what was happening now.

Jasper pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, pushed a quick button on the screen to speed dial his father, and then held the device to his ear, letting his eyes roam over the empty stadium stands that bordered the field as he waited for his dad to pick up.

"Hello, father...no, everything's fine...could I go to Edward's house for dinner tonight?" Jasper asked, me being practically ready to grab Jasper's cell phone and just shout to his father that Jasper was my responsibility and that he no longer needed to worry about him, but I held silent.

"...yes, sir...yes, sir...thank you. Bye..." Jasper concluded his short conversation with his father, his use of the word 'sir' making me remember just how strict that man truly was with Jasper and that maybe I really should just steal this young man away.

Jasper pocketed his cell phone and then looked at me with merriment in his features.

"Yeah, he said I can go...thanks for inviting me," Jasper said politely, his manners always seeming to delight as well as humble me.

"Anytime, sweetheart...you ready?" I asked, bending over to pick up Jasper's backpack and carry it for him as I posed my question.

Jasper blushed at my chivalrous gesture as he brought a hand to his hair and ruffled his curled locks of sunlight-colored hair.

"Yep..." Jasper said cutely, his hair more of a sexy mess than it had been a second ago and I absolutely loved seeing him so rumpled and desirable.

"Alright..." I said with a smirk as the two of us began walking side by side to my car in the parking lot, a few thoughts of mine still stirring within me, just biding my time until I knew I needed to voice them aloud tonight.

X

The drive to my house had been a quick one, me having admittedly sped the whole way there, and I was glad that Jasper either did not seem to notice or care while he sat quietly beside me in the passenger seat.

In no time, I was pulling up into the driveway of my house and parking, turning to look at Jasper to make sure he was okay before moving any further.

My searching gaze was met with Jasper's softly smiling features and twinkling eyes as he had been watching me already, and any kind of worries I had had about what I was going do or say this night, faded away.

"I hope you're hungry because my dad always makes a ton of food," I chuckled as I spoke, making Jasper laugh as well, the atmosphere around us comforting and trusting and...wonderful.

"I will be, believe me," Jasper agreed before the two of us opened our doors and exited the Volvo, the both of us feeling anxious yet relaxed, somehow in our comfort zone even though we were trying something new.

"Well, Jasper..." I said as he and I trotted up the steps, and I opened the front door for us both with the hand that was not currently holding both of our backpacks, "...welcome...to my home. I want you to know...that you can come here any time you want...like...it's another home for you, too."

Jasper stepped cautiously inside my house, his hands folded together as he took in his new surroundings, much like a child beholding a great painting for the first time.

"Edward, how did your thing go after school...oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know we had a guest over..." my dad walked briskly into the living room where we were, and I noticed that Jasper quickly drew closer to me as as result, his eyes lowered and his fingers ghosted over my arm.

"Yeah. I hope it's okay, but, dad, I wanted you to meet Jasper Whitlock. He's also in the Support-a-Sport program as a freshman," I announced, knowing that my father would immediately pick up on the fact that since Jasper was one of the freshman in the program, then that meant he had a learning disability.

"Oh...got it," my dad smoothly replied before stepping closer to Jasper and offering his hand for a handshake, something I knew Jasper was not too fond of, "...I'm Carlisle, Edward's father. It's a pleasure to meet you, son."

I felt Jasper stiffen beside before he spoke.

"Jasper Whitlock, sir. I apologize for being here without permission, sir," Jasper spoke in that heart-breaking military manner of his that his dad had probably taught him his whole life, and I pierced my father's gaze with my own, telling him without words to understand.

"Oh...wow, I haven't been called 'sir' so many times since...well, never. Son, there's no need for all that," my dad waved off Jasper's formalities and opened his arms to him instead, "come here...we're all family here, and families hug each other.

Jasper seemed baffled by my dad's less-than cool explanation, but I was glad for it nonetheless as I saw my dad wrap his arms around Jasper's lithe frame and give him a good, hearty squeeze.

"Um...t-thanks...I uh...feel better now," Jasper was possibly even more uncomfortable than he had been a minute ago, but now he knew that this house functioned a lot differently than what was used to.

"Good, great...okay..." Carlisle said as he released Jasper and clapped his hands together once, sort of looking like an athletic coach who needed to round up his team as he looked between the two of us and said, "...it's chicken Parmesan and angel hair pasta tonight, boys...let's eat!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes at my obnoxious father, knowing that if there was one good thing about the man, though, it was that he could make some mean Italian food.

"Sounds great, thank you!" Jasper chimed in happily, pleasing me immensely that he was excited about the meal and our company as we all three strode into the dining room.

Dinner went off without a hitch, the food having been terrific and just spicy enough that Jasper stated that he adored my dad's cooking from now on, as we all finished eating and were just enjoying engaging in table chatter.

"...so, Jasper...you've heard more than enough about my work at the hospital, what kinds of things do you like to do?" my dad asked as he sipped more of his wine, me being admittedly eager to hear Jasper's answer as well.

"Um...well...hmm...I really like to draw whenever I can...love being outside mostly, and...I really like spending time with Edward," Jasper replied a bit shyly until he mentioned my name, looking over towards me with a time-stopping smile that both made my heart swell and soar at the same time as I processed Jasper's answer.

As taken aback as I was, I did not miss the way my dad stealthily waggled his damn eyebrows at me from over the top of his wine glass.

I would have burst out in laughter if I had not already been preoccupied with other thoughts.

Namely Jasper.

"So...um...where's...I mean..." Jasper attempted to strike up a question but evidently thought differently about bringing up whatever was in his mind, but my father and I already knew what he wanted to ask.

"My wife?" Carlisle filled in Jasper's hesitant words, making him relax in an instant to have someone else voice his thoughts aloud, as I watched as my dad set down his glass, a sad smile gracing his features.

"Edward's mom passed away during childbirth. There were complications, and she didn't make it," Carlisle replied honestly yet softly, his aged hazel eyes flicking to mine for a moment while he explained the most sensitive detail of our family history to someone else.

"I...see...I'm sorry..." Jasper swallowed hard and dropped his eyes to the table, and I knew he felt guilty upon hearing such an answer.

"Jasper...seriously, don't worry about it. It's what happened...don't be sorry just because you asked about it," I soothed Jasper's internal berating and worries and I reached across the table and placed my hand on top of his.

This time, I did miss the way my dad smiled at the two of us, my eyes solely fixed on Jasper's expression smoothing out again and his tension lessening upon hearing my comforting word to him.

"What about your parents, Jasper? Can I ask what they do?" my dad piped up again, effectively lightening the mood and prompting me to slowly removed my fingers from Jasper's warm hand.

"My father was in the army, but not anymore," Jasper replied simply enough, his story having a tremendous amount of details not included in it, which instantly brought me to worry about what those details might actually be.

"...and your mother?" my dad gently pressed, and my eyes shot to Jasper's profile, seeing the way his jaw locked a bit as if he did not know how to handle his own thought forming inside him before he could voice something aloud.

He looked frustrated and confused, pained by something I could not figure out and helpless.

"My dad told me my mother left when I was really little...he said that she said she couldn't handle having a child with special needs..." Jasper lamented in a toneless voice, my heart shattering permanently inside my chest and I felt frozen in my chair.

However, while I was rendered stunned and speechless, my dad was forward thinking and compassionate.

"Jasper..." my dad began tenderly, leaning more towards him from his end of the dinner table as he locked eyes with my blonde-haired Adonis, "...if that's the truth, then that was a terrible thing that she did...and it was in no way your fault, honey. You hear me?"

It took Jasper a moment to nod in the affirmative upon hearing my father's words to him, but once he did, Jasper's very soul seemed to perk back up, meaning that mine did as well.

"Good...believe me, son; I'm old, I know a few things," my dad threw in a well-timed joke with a shrug of his shoulder as he picked up his wine again.

Jasper chuckled and I immediately felt better.

"Alright, I think that's enough questions for one lifetime. Thanks for dinner, dad...I think I'm going to show Jasper the rest of the house before I have to take him home..." I stood up from my chair, and was already reaching for Jasper's hand.

His hand felt strong and secure inside my own as I helped him out of his chair and then began leading us away from the dining room and towards the stairs.

"Your dad is really nice," Jasper commented cutely as I lead him up the stairs, never letting go of my hold on him as he and I both entered into my bedroom at the top of the stairs.

"He's kind of a weirdo, but he is funny...and he always seems to know what to say at the right time..." I had to agree with my beloved angel as I released Jasper's hand from my own and clicked on the lights to my room, watching as Jasper's lips parted whilst he let his gaze wander over the many things and items inside.

"Wow..." Jasper murmured aloud as he looked over my rather extensive collection of sports trophies and awards, tall, high-reaching figures of gold and oak along with plated plaques that all contained my name etched onto their surfaces forever, stating how I had excelled at such a sport for at least that day, " there are so many...!"

"Yeah..." I droned a bit, frowning humorlessly at all of them as I stepped next to Jasper's side, every single one of them having lost their luster to me at some point.

They were for something that meant little in the grand scheme of life; the trophies did not breathe, did not have opinions or value or the ability to love, so what good where they?

They just took up space.

I knew I had not always felt this way, but...I had not always had Jasper in my life to put things in perspective for me either.

"You must really be great, Edward. I mean...you just have so many awards and stuff," Jasper continued to be astounded by their sheer numbers, bless him, but I had already forgotten they were there as I turned towards him and lightly trailed my fingers up his wrists.

"I wouldn't care if...someone stole them all and burned them into ash right this second...they don't mean a thing, Jasper..." I confessed softly as I stepped closer to Jasper, applying more and more touches to his arms and shivering in pleasure as I felt Jasper gingerly run his fingertips along my hips.

"...but why...?" Jasper asked, confused by my demeaning of so many acknowledgments of my talent in the sport of football, and I smirked at Jasper's need to ask.

"Because they're not you, sweetheart...you taught me what really matters in this world, and it's not some some trophy I got just because I can catch a ball. You matter, you're all that matters to me," I stated in the best way I could as I tickled Jasper's palms with my fingertips before intertwining our fingers together and pulling him flush against me.

Jasper gasped upon being tugged forward, and I melted once I felt his body relax against my own, every one of our limbs seeming to be matched perfectly as I gave his hands one last squeeze before letting them go so I may bring them up to his face.

"Jasper..." I whispered before we kissed hungrily, his perfect lips meeting mine in with breathtaking hurry as I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me tightly, holding me close to him as we kissed the other male senseless.

Passion grew around us in vibrant sparks that coated the mind and heightened the senses, leaving me feeling satisfied yet desperate for more, able to tap into something not quite of this normal plane of being as the more Jasper kissed my lips and gripped at my clothes, the closer I felt to immortality.

"Mmn..." I groaned upon feeling Jasper's grip at my back, pulling the fabric of my dark-grey tee shirt tight before he moved his hands and pawed at me all over again, the both of us parting our lips at the same time as I used my hold on either side of his jaw to slightly tilt his head to a side.

Jasper whined low in his throat, his grip becoming stronger on me, telling me he loved my ministrations while also begging for mercy, as I teased his tongue with my own, making slow, sensual strokes against the sensitive muscle as I absolutely could not get enough of his unique taste and warmth that flooded into me because of him.

I purposefully took my time so I may relish in as much of this sacred moment as possible before I woke up from my dream, as I felt Jasper purr against my mouth as a result, reciprocating the haze-inducing sweeps of our tongues as he let me thoroughly know his flavor and texture to my heart's content.

Closing my lips around just the tip of his tongue, I gently suckled on the velvet-soft muscle before flicking it with my own and then chastely kissing Jasper's lips, putting power and force and meaning and love and everything that I wanted him to know about me into the single act.

Jasper trembled deliciously in my arms from such an intense searching of his soul, before the two of us parted our lips once more, changing the angle of our kiss just slightly, as I felt Jasper bring his hands around to my chest, clutching at my shirt in an effort to draw me even closer still.

I loved how he wanted me close; I was in love that he wanted me.

This time, our tongues met in a furious collision, tangling in a most decadent of manners that had my mind fading away and my senses about ready to burst from overload, as I mindlessly lowered my hands to Jasper's waist and slid them up inside his shirt against his bare skin.

"Haa...Edward..." Jasper breathed my name upon pulling his tongue out of my mouth, his expression positively killing me with how sweet and erotic it was, but I had to voice the single thought that suddenly struck me.

"Is this okay...Jasper...can I touch you?" I asked in a small, begging voice, my hands still continuing to run over his back from inside his shirt, as I drowned in his chiseled, lean body so smooth yet firm underneath my fingers and I could feel just how flawless he truly was.

"Y-yes...please, Edward," Jasper granted me my wish and that was all it had taken for me to begin walking him backwards, chasing his lips with my own with butterfly kisses that teased him with the promise of more.

I did not let myself fall on top of Jasper once he obediently sat down on my bed and began scooting backwards, making himself more comfortable amongst my plain white comforter and pillows serving as more of fantasy coming true than anything else at the moment.

It was only after I saw Jasper completely relaxed once more that I crawled on top of him, pinning him where he was with my earthy green stare as I finally felt my strictly reigned instincts begin to seep through, coming out in all their wile and intensity to pursue Jasper just like this.

Our lips connected fiercely, Jasper's arms encircling my shoulders and I balanced myself on one hand while I slipped the other underneath his shirt again, trailing heavily over his toned abdomen.

"Ooh...nnh..." Jasper whimpered below me, pleasing me to no end to see him receiving such pleasure from me and my simple touches to his body as I could listen to him coo and gasp those little sounds of his forever, I imagined.

"Jasper..." I kissed his lips again, then his cheek, then his nose, then his forehead in between a few of his curls, before casting my half-lidded but serious gaze into his own, "...there's something I need to ask you. Hell, I should have probably asked you this forever ago, but I didn't...so I'm asking you now..."

Jasper held my gaze steadily, swallowing me in those bright pools of ignited sapphire, and I had to pause to lick my lips and find my courage before speaking further, the notion as easy as anything inside my mind but my mouth was unable to speak properly upon seeing Jasper staring directly at me with so much hidden confidence and beauty that it left me awestricken.

"...will you go out with me...?" I had thought I would blurt out such words, but no, they were spoken with precision, with determination and thought behind each one as I lowered my lips to his once more, just so he could feel exactly what I was asking, "...I'm asking you if you want to be my boyfriend..."

Jasper gasped silently upon hearing the last word I had spoken, his lips just barely parting even more against mine own, as I kept my eyes peacefully closed and continued to massage his lips with mine, starting to trail my fingertips across his lower abdomen in ghost touches.

I knew my words had been bold.

I knew they might have even frightened him.

But I had also known that I had spoken the truth and that I wanted him, in every way possible, as soon as possible; I just wanted him.

I needed him to know that I was serious about him...about us being together.

"Edward, if you're sure..." Jasper began in a slightly wavering voice before he lightly nipped at my lips, prompting me to open my eyes, our noses and foreheads and lips touching as we stared contently in each others' eyes, knowing that this moment marked a change in everything we would hold dear from now on, "...then, I'd love to..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Edward's POV_

Two weeks later...

"Alright...I have another question..." Jasper asked from where he reclined against my chest, lying in between my spread legs on my bed as he had his head resting underneath my chin.

"...okay," I asked with a chuckle, not being able to lower the smile from my face as I mindlessly played with Jasper's sunlight-colored curls while he kept one of my hands inside both of his, toying with my fingers, tracing over my palm, as if the appendage was some piece of art that needed praising.

"...do you think you could ever give up playing football? Like if something really bad happened, and you couldn't do it anymore...?" Jasper asked like the curious angel I knew him to be now, his own fingers still sliding against my own as we continued to laze about together, just enjoying being so close and connected to each other.

It was so bittersweet relaxing with Jasper like this right after school ended, it was so tranquil and fulfilling and every bit as soothing as I had known it would be, as Jasper was now more than comfortable being inside my house and lounging around my room with me.

I licked my lips and raised my eyebrows at such a question, but an answer was already solidly forming inside my brain.

"I could...if I had to, I would. No question. It is just a sport, after all...besides...I've been doing some thinking," I replied, purposefully trailing off with my words so I could gain Jasper's undivided attention.

Jasper seemed to pick up on my somber insinuation as he put my hand down on top of the mattress and carefully turned around where he lie so that he could face me.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked so innocently that it made my heart flutter a bit inside my chest as I wrapped my arms around him first, pulling him to sit in my lap from his lying position as he placed his hands on either of my shoulders for support during the transition.

"Well..." I started to speak adjusting him a bit higher up on my thighs and making him bounce in the process that had him smiling adorably as he waited patiently for me to continue, "...I've been thinking that I'm going to graduate this year...and I still don't know what to do after that. I've already told you how I'm not even sure I want to go to college...but, what I figured is that...I'm going to wait for you to finish high school so we can go to the same college together."

Jasper's smile fell, his eyes wide with disbelief.

I needed to explain.

"It's just that...I don't want us to be separated and..." explaining what was going on inside my head was harder than I had thought, as I struggled to find the right words, the right phrase that would ease his worry straight away, "...I wouldn't even know what I would do if I went right now anyway, so the time off I would spend waiting for you would probably be kind of good for me, and..."

Jasper cut off my rambling with his features softening alone, his eyes no longer showing his confusion but showing a special kind of speechless flattery that I loved every time I had the pleasure of seeing it dawn on him just how much he means to me.

"So...you would...wait...for me..." Jasper wrapped his head around what I had truly offered to him, longevity and a certain permanence that I wished to have with him even outside of high school, "...but, I'm not even sure I'm going to be able to go to college, Edward. It's not like I could really afford it, and..."

Now it was my turn to hush my beloved porcelain deity as I captured his lips with mine, instantly making him hum in appreciation as he ran his hands down my chest, a gesture of his I had quickly come to savor each time it happened.

"Jasper..." I purred against his sakura-colored lips, letting my sultry words coast in the small space between us as I spoke plainly, "...I don't want you to worry about things like that anymore. I will make sure you get into college. My dad, who loves you pretty much more than he loves me, will help you get into college. I promise, sweetheart...you don't ever have to worry about thing like that again."

"Edward...Jesus...how can...I don't know what to say..." Jasper trembled as he closed his eyes and lowered his face a little, a single shimmering tear curving down one of his flawless cheeks as he silently cried with joy.

I smiled gently, breathing easier, as I brought a hand to Jasper's tear and softly brushed it away, gaining his lovely gaze once more, before our lips met in a cherished kiss, his lips on mine telling me just how grateful he was, while mine told him how he did not need to thank me.

Jasper shimmied closer on my lap while our lips remained connected, his ass accidentally grinding against my cock, which pulled a throaty groan from me as I broke off our kiss so I could crane my neck back while voicing my pleasure.

"...sorry," Jasper whispered with a bit of embarrassment, but my hands on his ass steadied him on my lap right where he was, as I could not help but suggestively dig my hardening cock against him well.

"...mmn...nope, you stay right where you are..." I growled with a playful smirk at Jasper, watching as his lips parted as a surprised gasp escaped him upon feeling my evident arousal from having him on top of me like this, as his hands pawed at my shoulders.

"Does that feel good, baby?" I cooed to Jasper, loving how he was biting his lower lip and had closed his eyes while I continued to tease him, my hands squeezing his firm ass and pulling him to me that had him rubbing against my cock in just the right way that had me tingling all over and breathing harder.

Jasper nodded in response and slowly opened his eyes as I moved my hands to the tops of his thighs on either side of me, kneading the muscled flesh there for only a moment before I voiced my next question.

"Can I do more...?" I asked in a voice laced with need, barely even waiting for Jasper to nod his curly, blonde head again before I secured my arms around him and carefully began to ease him backwards, my own body following after him as I laid him down on my bed.

Jasper's eyes were fixed on mine, asking me questions, begging for promises, all of which I fully intended to make to him right now, as I brought my lips to his jaw and began to kiss across his snow-colored skin.

Jasper whimpered beneath me as I slowly trailed my kisses down the side of his long neck, pausing a few times to swirl my tongue against a few of the thicker cords there before nipping playfully at his sensitive flesh.

"Nnh...E-Edward...please..." Jasper panted, helpless to my loving ministrations as I took my time in worshiping his body, his everything, while I brought my hands to bottom hem of his light grey tee shirt and began lifting up the material.

Jasper arched his back and raised his arms over his head, allowing me to effortlessly remove the article of clothing from him, and my lips immediately set back to work on his collarbone, my tongue laving at the symmetrical structure and causing Jasper's breath to hitch in his throat.

Jesus Christ, he tasted like pure eroticism on my tongue, of spiced apricots and warm honey warping my senses as if the feat were nothing, and I could not get enough of exploring his athletic body with my hands, lips, and tongue.

It was like he was made for me and me alone.

It was like he was my own little piece of freedom personified.

I was free when I touched him like this, engaged with nothing else in the world except Jasper...that was me experiencing a true freedom to be myself.

Jasper's fingers clawed lightly at the fabric at my shoulders, and I automatically obliged in ridding myself of my own black shirt, chucking the garment somewhere behind me as I lowered my ministrations on him.

I had his legs pinned with my weight as I stroked my hands up and down either of his trim sides, fascinated with the way the muscled grooves adorning his abdomen flexed and relaxed as I kissed around each one, caressing him where I please, before I gripped his hipbones.

"Jasper...what do you want me to do, baby...anything you say, I'll do...just please tell me..." I begged of my blue-eyed Adonis, resting my chin on his lower abdomen as I stared into his heavy-lidded gaze and and ethereal features.

He looked like an earthbound angel staring at me the way he was, his impressive torso exposed and almost glowing in my vision as I watched with rapt attention as Jasper only spared a few seconds to lick his lips before answering me.

"...I love it when you touch me...please don't stop..." Jasper replied before suddenly something changed in his expression, his every fiber and air about him becoming gravely serious with me as he continued in a tone I had never heard from him before, "...I want you to make love to me, Edward."

I froze, telling myself I had not heard what I had just heard.

No way could all of my dreams come true so quickly...could they?

"Jasper...are you..." I began, loving that idea in my mind far too much to voice any opposition right away, before I remembered that my love for him as a person vastly outweighed anything else and so I had to continue to speak to him, "...you need to tell me right now if you're absolutely sure...Jasper...please, tell me...are you sure about this, sweetheart?"

The last of my question had been just a breath that had escaped me, my thoughts and emotions positively overflowing with the prospect of doing exactly what Jasper had asked of me, something that I knew would change the two of us forever, something that would make us inseparable.

...something that I had been craving from him since I had first laid eyes on him.

And now he was telling me I could have it; I could have him.

All of him.

"I know I'm sure about you," Jasper responded, stealing my breath as well as claiming what had remained intact of myself in one fell swoop, and I knew that I was his from now on.

"Jasper..." I purred amiably against his hip, as I brought my hands to his pants and easily unbuttoned them, already inching them down his narrow waist as I began pressing slow, heavy kisses across his lower abdomen whilst I spoke, "...thank you...for trusting me...you mean so much to me that...sometimes I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you..."

Jasper helped me tug his jeans the rest of the way off of his lithe form that honestly had my mouth watering the longer I stared at him clad only in his blue and grey plaid boxers, his body lain out so wantonly and yet so poetically across my mattress as he watched my movements closely.

I knew he was nervous; hell, I was nervous; as I slowly sat up on my knees and began unzipping my own pants, trying not to scare him with any fast movements.

His eyes were glued onto my body, zeroed in on me, through me, in a way I had never seen from anyone before, and it was electrifying and exhilarating to behold as I took my time in revealing myself to him, kicking away my jeans once they were totally off.

Jasper reached for me and I floated down to accept his soft lips and embrace, our kiss blazing with a sweet, gentle fire that flirted deliciously with us both, as I molded our bodies together, letting the warmth of his nearly naked skin flood into me.

I was intoxicated by his purity, the smoothness of his toned flesh seeming to meld perfectly against my own, offering me peace yet oblivion to understand, as I tentatively ground our swollen cocks together, letting him feel every pulsating inch of me and know exactly what I wished to do with him.

"Ohh...God, yes...Edward..." Jasper broke off our passionate kiss as he craned his head back, matching my provocative thrusts against his cock with his own, instantly creating a sinful rhythm that felt too good for words as I relished in Jasper's pursuit to feel more of me.

I crushed our lips together for another intensely satisfying kiss, our tongues finding each other at once and creating a certain colorful spark to cascade over top of our building ecstasy, providing a nearly tangible awakening to coast through me in a magnificent hue of magenta and orange as I tasted everything that I loved about him.

God, I do...I love him so much.

I pulled my lips and tongue away from him, smirking breathlessly as I heard him whine at me, his fingers dancing up and down my triceps in such a manner so that it was difficult to think straight.

"...Jasper...I need you...I need you badly..." I practically growled the words out to him, our tortuously good ministrations proving to be far more than I could handle sanely at the moment, as I somewhat reluctantly eased my hips away from his, instead bringing a hand down to his boxers and toying with the sleek fabric.

"Then take me...I want to be yours, Edward..." Jasper confided in a voice barely above a whisper, his body craving my touches as he pushed his groin into my lowered hand, letting me feel his throbbing erection through the thin material of his boxers as he spoke something so extraordinary to me.

I could not speak again at the moment, even if the house suddenly caught fire, I could not announce it, for I was too captivated, too submerged in my drowning fascination, as I pulled Jasper's boxers down and kept my eyes locked onto his expression.

He pulled his full bottom lip in between his teeth again in a display most tempting as I slowly wrapped my hand around his thick length, giving his cock a few pumps up and down, just to see the way he released his captive lip so he could moan his approval for me.

Music...absolute music, hearing him moan in that bone-melting voice of his, and I automatically squeezed around his flesh even harder and stroked him faster.

"Nnh...ha...Edward..." Jasper mewled my name, squirming beneath me until I stopped stroking his member and instead brought a few of my fingers to his Renaissance painting of a mouth.

"...suck," I ordered him with a playful glint in my eye and curve to my lips, committing to memory the way Jasper opened his mouth obediently and swirled his tongue around my digits, sucking them into his mouth like they were made out of candy.

"...mmh..." I grunted, finding the sensation of Jasper's tongue coating my fingers with his saliva to be unbelievably trying of my willingness to take things slowly with him, and I could feel my cock throb angrily in between my thighs as a result.

My fingers properly moistened, I slid them out of his ruby-red mouth, his evening blue eyes lifting up to look into my glazed green gaze as I used one of my knees to spread his legs even more.

"...Jasper...I want you to stop me any time you get scared...alright?" I instructed my amazingly beautiful young lover, swallowing hard as I watched as he nodded his head in agreement, his breathing have picked up quite a bit, as I brought my sopping wet fingers to his thigh.

I could not tear my eyes away from Jasper's face for anything in the world in this moment, as I trailed my fingers up his bare thigh, teased the base of his cock, and then slid lower, feeling Jasper bend his knees and part his legs even wider to accommodate me.

"Jasper...you're so brave...you're so beautiful and smart and kind..." I breathed as I kissed his temple, inhaling the wonderful scent of perfume from his hair, as I let my fingertips touch his soft entrance, circling around the puckered flesh and gradually applying pressure, "...I would give anything to have you forever...I just want things to be me and you from now on...I'll do anything to make sure you're mine..."

Jasper visibly melted, his eyes closing serenely as he slightly turned his messy blonde head to side, letting me kiss the side of his face as I pleased as my middle finger easily slid into his opening, eliciting nothing more than a sigh of air that escaped Jasper's precious lips.

"Jasper...please look at me...I want to know exactly what you're thinking...I need to know you're okay," I cooed tenderly to him, prompting him to face me once more with dreamy eyes and steady breaths as I worked my single finger in and out of his entrance, feeling his textured insides that squeezed and begged of my solid intruding digit.

He felt like crushed velvet...like my goddamn salvation.

I pulled out my finger but only to shove two deep inside of him, this time making my beloved boy arch his back and abruptly grip at my shoulders, an intriguing mixture of a hint of pain and unexpected pleasure contorting his features.

"Ohh..E-Edward...Jesus...feels good..." Jasper's voice crackled along my own pleasure, shaping it even further, making it even sharper of a sensation to riddle through me, as I carefully spread my fingers inside him, stretching him slowly and watching as Jasper welcomed everything I had to offer.

It was maddening as it was perfect.

"Jazz..." I spoke his nickname with some effort, my overall need for him, to be connected with him, to have us both experience a special kind of pleasure together, becoming too consuming for me to postpone for a moment longer, as I eased my fingers out of his entrance and then maneuvered my body in between his legs.

I loved seeing him like this, needy and breathless and pleading with my with that heated look in his eyes, as I quickly leaned over towards my bedside table and retrieved a clear bottle of lubrication and a condom from the top drawer.

Jasper did not question why I already had these items.

He did not need to.

It was irrelevant and I knew that the both of us knew that for a fact.

"Jasper...before we do this..." I spoke surprisingly calmly, my every word collected and thoughtful, as I halted in pouring some of the lube into my hand, "...I need you to know something."

Jasper swallowed hard but remained silent so I may continue.

I will never know why I had not spoken these words sooner to him.

It felt so easy, so right, coming out of my mouth to him.

"...I love you..." I confessed with a smile, able to say more, much more, about how he was my world, how he comprised everything that I wanted in this life...but I knew that I did not have to say those things.

He would know right away, just the same.

Jasper inhaled a soundless breath, his lips parting as if he needed to speak, before he very clearly relaxed, obviously coming to some conclusion in his mind or possibly letting some of his confusion go.

"I can't believe you just said that to me...I love you, too...Edward," Jasper added my name onto the end of his statement almost bashfully, and my soul flourished.

I hurriedly lowered myself down to him and kissed his lips in a chaste kiss, a kiss that I imagined just sealed our fate together, but our kiss only lasted a second for I was already sitting back up straight and continuing with pouring a generous amount of the lube onto my fingers.

A few drops of the warming, clear liquid fell onto my bed but I hardly even noticed as I slipped two fingers back inside my waiting lover, his mirroring words of love replaying over and over inside my mind, making me feel limitless and uncontrolled in my happiness, and I knew I had never felt more complete as a human being on this planet than I did right now.

Jasper writhed softly beneath me, enjoying the slick feeling of the lubrication coating his sensitive flesh as he moved harmoniously along with my probing digits.

A few more twists of my fingers inside of him and then I was tearing open the condom wrapper and rolling down the the thin material over my leaking member with my lubricated hand, giving myself a few good pumps that had Jasper whimpering quietly as he watched me.

Jasper brought his hands above his head, stretching his lovely body out for me to have as I saw fit, as I secured my hands underneath his knees and slowly eased my weight forward, almost bending Jasper in half as I put the both of us in a more suitable position for what I had in mind for my breathtaking deity.

I could feel the engorged head of my cock brush against Jasper's opening, and when the two of us held our breath at the same time, I carefully pushed my hips forward, breaching his opening and making his flesh stretch wide to accept me.

I paused immediately upon seeing Jasper scrunch his porcelain features in evident pain, my existence coming to a standstill as I saw a tear form at the corner of Jasper's eye.

"Oh, no no no...baby, I'm sorry...I'm sorry...please don't cry..." I peppered Jasper's face with butterfly kisses, feeling red-hot panic rip through me upon witnessing such a sight, one that I had promised myself a while ago I would do everything in my power to try to prevent.

"I'm alright...keep going...just go slow..." Jasper spoke in a hushed but strained voice as his features gradually began to relax and he directed his sapphire eyes into my wide, emerald ones.

I did as he instructed, my movement impossibly careful, as I inched more and more of my swollen length inside of his body, feeling every time Jasper's air exhaled him too quickly or how his stomach would flex as he adjusted his whole body to receive me.

"Oh my God, Jasper...ugh...feels amazing...just like...mmh...just like I knew you would feel around my cock..." I somewhat unconsciously rambled as I held still while being fully seated within him, feeling a bit lost in the way the rippled texture of his insides stroked over my cock without any movement at all, like his body could not get enough of me and wished that I remain there forever.

If only I could...

"...haa...Edward..." Jasper slid his legs up either of my sides, hiking them up higher until I got the message and grasped both of his thighs and kept him spread open wide for me, the act allowing me to sink even deeper into his body that had the both of us groaning in pleasure.

"...are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I...?" I asked in spite of the furious haze currently swirling in front of my eyes and within my brain of being connected with the one person I truly loved with everything I had, as I continued to cast my half-lidded gaze across as much of him as I could see.

He looked ravishing and more then devilishly alluring with his flushed cheeks and wild hair in complete disarray as his golden curls were strewn about the plain white of my sheets and comforter.

He looked like a fantasy made real, like a character from some work of fiction, in all of his specifically written illustriousness and idealism as a young, attractive man, made possible and thrown into real-life...just for me, for this moment.

"I'm okay...you can move," Jasper granted me permission at last, his words a blessing to my warring body and mind and I obeyed at once, slowing easing my cock in and out of his immaculate body with measured ministrations that had him humming with thriving approval.

"Ooh...Jesus Christ...Jasper...oh...baby doll..." candy-sweet words just seemed to flow endlessly from me, chorused greatly by Jasper's increasing moans as he tugged and pulled at the sheets by his head as he tossed his messy head to a side, trying so desperately to deal with the seamless overwhelming sensations currently occurring between us.

Making love to Jasper was like reaching passed the pink and blue clouds that topped the atmosphere so one could actually experience just how the nearing of space chilled your skin and filled your eyes with the most beautiful of sights and stilled your mind all at once.

Making love to Jasper was like creating a purpose for my life with my own hands, something I could hold onto and cherish and be proud of.

"...ahh...ha...Ed...Edward...ohh...it feels so good...it feels _so_ good...don't stop..." Jasper panted erotically, his strong chest flexing as he arched his back once more, his eyes squeezing shut as he bounced atop my mattress in a much faster rhythm as our mutual pace increased, my thrusts digging into him now, needing to pull more of those words from him.

Fluidly, I released my hold on Jasper's thighs as I dropped down to rest my weight on one of my palms, bringing my other hand underneath Jasper's ass and grabbing the supple flesh hard as I anchored myself to him, tugging his lower half up from the mattress to meet my near-brutal thrusts as I manipulated his ass in just the right way that had me seeing falling stars along my vision.

Jasper tossed his arms around my neck, hugging me completely to him as I buried my lips and nose against his chest, resting my forehead along his collarbone as I snapped my hips forward in punishing thrusts that felt far too wonderful for a mere mortal to experience on this earth, Jasper's fingernails scratching sensually down my back as he loudly moaned his ecstasy for me to hear.

"...holy shit, Jazz...I can barely take any more...you feel too fucking good..." I breathed huskily against Jasper's chest, hearing his moans turning more into trembling whimpers from so much pleasure assaulting him, before I quickly changed our positions.

With a swiftness even I did not know I possessed, I wrapped both of my arms around Jasper's back and crushed him to my chest as I sat up straight on the bed, keeping us connected as I situated my gorgeous angel on my lap.

Jasper's fingers quivered along my shoulders for a moment as he adjusted to our new angle of making love, as he squeezed my sides with his thighs before gingerly spreading them so he may proceed to grind his ass against my groin, making my cock slide into him in a manner most inconceivably pleasurable that I moaned low in my throat as a result.

I shuddered upon feeling Jasper work my cock in and out of his tight channel, my hands massaging his lower back as our breath mixed in between our parted lips, a few of Jasper's wheat-colored curls sticking to his forehead as we moved together in a graceful series of push and pull, of giving and receiving, of him completing me and me completing him.

Over and over he and I moved in a harmonious dance, our pace picking up speed as we chased an ultimate end with a promise too tempting to be spoken aloud, as Jasper bounced on top of my lap now, making my engorged member shove up inside of him with each pass.

My breath not being able to catch up with our efforts, I nuzzled Jasper's jaw with my nose, bringing a hand to his hair and briefly brushing some of his golden locks back from his face as I rested my hand at the back of his neck, prompting him to cast his eyes directly into my own despite out constant motion.

Lovely.

Our lips met in a kiss most special, as it spoke of love and heaven and promises and answers and light and everything good in this world that I could now finally recognize...because of him.

"...ugh...Edward...I'm so...so close...p-please..." Jasper words were whispered against my mouth before our lips met again, his own hands trailing over my shoulders and down my arms until he brought them to my chest, pawing at me, and I could feel the efforts of our joined bodies reaching a breaking point.

I could feel myself reaching beyond those clouds and that I had brought Jasper there as well.

I hurriedly lowered a hand to Jasper's weeping length, pumping him firmly and squeezing my fingers over his tip again and again, my actions begging him to reach his peak right along with me.

So much, so fast, Jasper suddenly broke off our heated kiss as he tossed his head back and bowed his body inside my embrace, his rose-colored lips screaming my name to the ceiling and beyond, as he released his seed in streams of thick, pearly liquid that splashed onto my chest and covered my hand with its warmth.

I could feel my own release quickly expedite through me upon witnessing such a personally fulfilling scene of my treasured angel come for me, Jasper's delectable body shivering as he rode out the commanding waves of his high that made him bite that bottom lip of his again, and I could take no more.

"Jasper...honey...damn...love you so much...!" my voice held gravel and purpose, carrying my intentions as well as my strife, as I gripped onto his hips hard and felt my cock erupt inside of his fluttering channel, filling the condom with my staggering orgasm as I semi-consciously closed my eyes and let my soul escape out of its confines.

My body shook from such powerful ecstasy having left me in such a blinding rush, our movements ceasing and the room was made quiet once more save for the sounds of my drumming heart and gasps for air.

Solid arms were thrown around me at once, squeezing me with a strength that I had had no idea Jasper reserved, as my blonde-haired lover pressed kiss after kiss to my face, showering me with love and affection and making my natural euphoria ascend that much higher as I still kept my eyes serenely closed and smiled.

The two of us were sweaty and sticky as we remained connected and unmoving atop my bed, our bodies tired and sated from both physical and emotional release, and I felt as if we were surrounded by cotton-soft bliss that seemed capable of passing in and out of us at its own discretion that strengthened our bond and made the two of us together...unbreakable.

I finally opened my eyes and loosely wrapped my arms around my sweet Jasper, chuckling a bit breathlessly from his endearing kisses to my cheeks and nose, as he and I found each others' eyes, looking at the other with an entirely different magnitude of emotion and appreciation than all of the other times before.

And I had never felt happier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_Edward's POV_

Three days later...

I darted around another corner to look down the crowded hallway at school.

"_No...no...no...damn!"_ I continued to mentally panic, looking as far back amongst the many heads of students that trudged every which way as I searched for just one in particular.

Not here.

The school day was practically over and I had not seen Jasper at all.

I had not seen him this morning.

He had not been at lunch.

And I could not find him now.

Where was he!

I blinked owlishly, an idea popping into my head as to where Jasper might be.

Forgetting that I was due to attend my last class of the day, I stormed off towards the nearest exit of the school.

I could hear the classroom doors shut behind me as classes just started for this last period, but I could not bring myself to care in the slightest, as I gripped my backpack a little tighter and then pushed open one of the heavy metal doors, inviting a cool burst of the afternoon air to wash over me as I urged forward outside.

After trotting down the steps, I raced towards the football field, already able to picture Jasper there, waiting for me, as I swiftly crossed the parking lot and headed towards the gated area.

I huffed a bit from my exertion, needing to see Jasper, needing to see that he was okay, that everything we had done and all the magic I had felt had not been a mistake...I just needed to find him!

I could feel my fingers shake from my frazzled nerves as I neared the football field, the sky a torrid mixture of bright grey and struggling blue, as if the atmosphere did not know whether to shed its tears or try to maintain its happiness.

No one.

There was no one there at the football field.

The stadiums were bare, the field was empty.

There was only me and the warring skies above my head.

"Fuck! Jasper, where are you!" I yelled desperately, hearing my voice echo against the solid nothingness that occupied this area, making me feel even more crazed, even more at odds with the entire world until I found what I was looking for.

I had to know he did not regret our time together, something that had meant everything to me.

I needed to see his beautiful face and shining blue eyes that tell me how much he needs me.

"Ugh..." I voiced aloud, actually feeling physical pain clench at my stomach and twist my guts in half, it felt like, as I sort of hunched over from such an impact.

"Where else...where else could he be...I need to..." I whispered, my eyes squeezing shut as another brief but chilly gust of wind pushed passed the emotionless steel of the stands and goal posts as well as my aching body.

"Ah...!" my eyes snapped open, the answer becoming so crystal-clear to me that I immediately knew that I should have figured this was the answer all along.

"Damn it, Jasper...hold on," I spoke aloud to no one but myself, as I suddenly righted my stance and then sprinted to my car parked in the student parking lot located near the field.

Ten minutes later...

I hopped out of my car, my parking job poorly done inside the narrow space per my demanding haste, as I instantly took to running away from the paved lot and towards one trail that wound around to the other side of the state park...our park.

The area was mostly empty to due such an odd, early afternoon hour on a weekday, and I hurried along the path towards a destination I could already see in my mind, prayers endlessly running through my consciousness as I drew nearer and nearer.

My heart was beating an at alarming rate inside my chest, not just from my running but from what I could possibly be running towards, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat upon completing a rather extensive curve and finally seeing the first person since arriving at this park.

"Jasper!" I hollered despite my increasing fatigue, my legs running even faster towards the sight of him sitting with his knees brought up to his chest and his coat-clad arms looped around them, making him appear heart-breakingly small against the rest of the scenery.

He hugged himself tighter upon hearing me yell for him, Jasper lowering his face a little more as he continued to stare out at the still water, troubled terribly by something and killing me slowly by remaining so quiet.

"Jasper...what...what are you doing here..." I panted in between my sharp intakes of air from running so hard for so long, my mouth dry and my palms continuing to be unsteady at my sides, as I stared down at his sitting form, "...you...missed school today...?"

Jasper swallowed at my words and I slowly maneuvered to sit down on the grass next to him, watching his every flicker of emotion to occur across his profile as I evened out my breathing and finally felt my blood pressure regain normalcy within my veins.

Jasper briefly closed his eyes and frowned before slowly turning his head towards me so he faced me properly.

What I saw made my jaw drop open and my world crumble.

Jasper's right cheekbone was puffed out dramatically, a sickening blue-black coloring his skin and forcing his eye closed from so much painful swelling.

I was stunned, shocked beyond words, strangled by my failing ability to think clearly and the onslought of my every emotion turning into blinding rage.

I already knew what had happened, but I had to somehow put my fury aside so I could speak calmly.

Jasper needed me right now...more than ever, he needed me.

"...what happened, sweetheart...who did this to you..." I scooted closer to him, able to see that his good eye was watery from previous tears spilled as he welcomed my closeness and leaned into my touch as I gingerly brought a few of my fingers to his chin and helped him lift up his head.

"It was...it was my father," Jasper admitted brokenly, confirming every one of my goddamn assumptions but I still forced myself to remain as calm as possible for my angel while he continued, "...he...well...I told him that...I had a...boyfriend and the next thing I know is that he's...getting really angry and then he just...does this to me and tells me to get the hell out of the house so I came here..."

My mind had already been frozen upon seeing my gorgeous sweetheart having been physically hurt, but I had had no idea that I had been crying until I heard the soft 'plap' sounds of my tears hitting the collar of my grey jacket, my fingers trembling where I touched his face.

"...this is..." I had wanted to say 'my fault;' my mind filling in the blank where my words did not as I did not want Jasper to hear such things from me; as I quickly bit my tongue and then cooed softly to him, "...Jasper...come here, honey...it's alright now...I got you..."

Jasper scooted across the remaining space in between us, tucking his body into the side of my own and resting his head on my chest, my arms encircling around him as I held him securely to me, trying to take away the pain I knew was there.

My rage at Jasper's father still lingering at the back of my mind now instead of being at the forefront, I whispered endless words of comfort into Jasper's silken strands of spun gold, stroking over the top of his hand that rested on my knee with my thumb.

Then, I felt my anger ebb completely away, like it had never even occurred to me, as I instead found every one of my thoughts consumed by a single idea...an idea that I had to say to him at once.

"Hey, Jazz...?" I queried before I voiced my idea aloud, looking down at the precious bundle in my arms as Jasper lifted his curly head up from my chest to seek out my eyes.

"Yeah...?" he said a bit hoarsely and I felt my resolve to offer what I had in mind strengthen even more.

I licked my lips and then moved my tongue around the inside of my mouth for a second while I contemplated just how to word my particular thought to him...but then I remember that with Jasper, I could just freely say whatever was on my mind.

So, I did exactly that.

"Let's run away together...let's leave this place and just...go somewhere...just the two of us...what do you say...?" I felt so calm, so at ease as I proposed my seemingly outrageous idea to my lover, all the while thinking of the possibilities that would, no doubt, also be included with such an idea, and I felt comfortable with facing each and every one of them...as long as I had Jasper.

Jasper held my gaze for a moment, filling me with energy and love and wonder, before he quickly lowered his eyes and curled one side of his lips up in a cheerful smirk.

"I um...I feel really happy that you would even say that to me...I feel, well, honored...but...it's probably not a good idea. What about our families? What about your dad? What about school...?" Jasper posed the rhetorical yet legitimate questions to me as he stood up from his spot on the grass.

I remained seated where I was for the time being, smiling at the way Jasper seemed to have perked back up and regained that charming love for life in his features again, and I could only peer up at him in admiration.

He truly was an inspiration.

He had never looked wiser, stronger.

And I knew deep down if he would have said yes to my offer, I really would have gone through with taking him anywhere he wanted to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Edward's POV_

Eight days later...

The jingle of my cell phone ringing with an incoming call woke me from my impromptu nap on the couch, making me rouse and rustle about for a second as the tune quickly pulled me out of my slumber.

I swung my legs down from being propped up on the rest of the couch, scrubbing a hand across my face before retrieving my chiming cell phone from the coffee table.

I smiled a sleepy smile upon seeing that Jasper was calling me.

"Hi, baby...I was just dreaming about you..." I spoke in a slightly drowsy voice but was cut off almost right away upon answering.

"Edward! Edward come quick! It's my dad and...!" Jasper had shouted into the receiver, gut-twisting panic in his tone that cut right into me in a millisecond, until the line suddenly went dead.

I did not even spare another moment to sit and think about anything before I shot up from the couch, racing into the kitchen to grab my car keys from the counter.

I set out immediately, still being able to hear that scared tremor in Jasper's voice just now, still being able to remember how I had found Jasper in the only a little more than a week ago with half of his face bruised up because of his father...

I jumped in my Volvo and raced out of the driveway, speeding towards Jasper's house, barely blinking as I sat on the edge of my seat and grit my teeth the whole way.

"...please God...I don't ask for anything...so, please...this one fucking time...please let him be okay...please let Jasper be okay..." I whispered harshly in between my teeth as I blatantly disregarded traffic laws, receiving quite a few blaring horns directed my way, as I carved down the streets towards Jasper's neighborhood.

Faster and faster when I should have been slowing down going through the quiet neighborhood streets, my tires squealed as I rounded the last corner, the back end of my SUV wanting to fishtail as a result, until the vehicle righted itself due to the relentless momentum, before I slammed on my brakes just outside Jasper's house.

My eyes widened as I threw open the door to my car, already seeing as Jasper's dad carried another box full of Jasper's things into his truck, Jasper crying and trying to speak to his stone-faced father who looked to be outright ignoring his son.

I slammed my car door shut and ran towards Jasper, my eyes glued onto his sobbing, crumbling form and not paying attention to his father at all, as I grabbed him in a protective hug.

"Jasper...what's going on...?" I could barely keep myself in order upon seeing Jasper in so much emotional pain, his frame violently shaking as he clung to me as I spoke to him.

"He's...he's kicking me out and sending me to...to..." Jasper tried his best to explain the dire situation to me despite his tears currently choking him, and I could feel his weight wanting to collapse against my own.

"Get the hell away from him, boy! What's the matter with you!" Jasper's dad suddenly roared from behind me, his meaty hands pulling us apart and restraining a shouting, weeping Jasper.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Let him go!" I demanded angrily of Jasper's father, hating how Jasper fought to break free from his father's grasp but to no avail as the monstrosity of a man was obviously a force to be reckoned with as he kept his icy glare fixed on me.

I could feel tears well up in my own eyes upon seeing the way Jasper's hands desperately reached for me, Jasper calling out my name before his father had had enough and roughly forced Jasper to the passenger side of his truck and shoved him inside, not giving a damn about Jasper in any minute of his treatment for him.

My tears escaped my eyes as I said, "Jasper...! You son of a bitch..."

"Now you listen here and you listen good, boy..." Jasper's hulking father stormed up to speak his disgusting words right to my face, my whole body shivering with the need to lash out, to fucking kill him, to do something!

"I'm sending Jasper to military school. That's the best thing for him and I don't want to hear nothing about you coming over here again," Jasper's father spoke firmly, leaving no room for the million questions I had, before striding back over to the truck and getting into the driver's seat.

Beside him, Jasper was holding his head and crying, and I felt it.

I felt a quick jolt in my legs that made me twitch at first before running over to the truck to stop them.

But I was too late.

They were already backing out of the driveway and speeding off down the road.

I stood there at the end of the paved driveway, not being able to wrap my head around what had just happened...everything that had just been said.

I could not...believe it.

Jasper was...gone?

No.

No, couldn't be...

No...

Jasper was gone...!

I sank to my knees, crying uncontrollably as my palms hit the pavement as well, my position one of which the weight of the entire world had come crashing down upon my back, slamming down upon my pathetic mortal body and taking away...everything.

I cried...I cried the horrible sounds of a man breaking in half.

"...ugh...Jas...Jasper...God...NO!" I raged at the heavens, no longer seeing that pink and blue coloring above my clouds anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Edward's POV_

Three days later...

"Are you sure? There's no one there by that name; Jasper Whitlock? Well, could you check again!" I spoke increasingly louder into the house phone, hearing the same answer from the receptionist on the other line before angrily disconnecting the call and yelling, "...damnit!"

I had not gone to school the passed few days, having spent every waking moment researching nearby military schools, hunting down information and trying like hell to find a lead to Jasper.

I had already called around five schools in the nearby area, and have yielded no results.

My anxiety was absolutely killing me.

My dad was beyond worried about me at this point, having even suggested a mild blood pressure medicine for the time being to which I steadfastly declined.

I knew he was just trying to make sure I was okay.

However...there was only thing that could ensure that...so I needed to keep looking.

I brought a hand to my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose for a moment above my scruffy jaw, and took a deep breath, another cup of coffee steaming next to me on the table.

Jasper had to have been taken out-of-state.

That fucking bastard of a man must have drove him to one of the bordering states.

There was no other explanation since I had called every military-affiliated school in Washington.

Turning back to my laptop, I searched military schools located in those outside location, nothing local, trying to build up another list of phone numbers for me to call and check.

My eyes widened a bit upon seeing the address of a particular school located pretty close to the Washington state border in Oregon.

Something told me to call that number right away and to not even bother with the few others I could see had been pulled up in the results queue as well.

I grabbed the house phone again and punched in the telephone number for the Oregon military school, my knee bouncing where I sat on the couch as I waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Thank you for calling the Windsor Military Academy. My name is Linda, how may I help you?" the receptionist answered on the third ring, stating her rehearsed greeting which I could just barely sit through without cutting her off with my question, the same question I had yelled to half a dozen schools by now.

"I need to know if you've recently received Jasper Whitlock as a student there?" I cut right to the chase, not even bothering stating my name or any kind of returned greeting to her as I tried to voice my immensely urgent question as calmly as possible.

"Hmm...well, let's see..." the lady bubbled on in a too cheerful tone for my liking right now, and I could hear her typing in the name into her computer, "...are you a family member, or...?"

"Yes," I cut her off this time with my answer that I did not even have to think about; Jasper was my family; "Jasper is a member of this family."

"I see...okay...ah, here we go. It looks like we accepted a Jasper Hale Whitlock two days ago. I'm not seeing any family members' names being listed as verified visitors...what did you say your name was again?" she queried as per her job, I was sure, but now that I had that information, I hung up the phone.

"Dad...!" I hollered before grabbing my cup of coffee and gulping down as much of the hot caffeinated beverage as I comfortably could, already standing and picking up my jacket from the back of the couch with my other hand.

"Dad! I got it...I know where he is! I got to go right now..." I yelled into a random direction in the house, hearing my dad jog into the living room where I was as I finished the coffee and then shrugged on my grey jacket.

"Here, son...you'll probably need these..." my dad offered with a knowing smile, as he he handed me a paper bag with, no doubt, some food for the road, as well as a few changes of clothes folded neatly in a pile.

"Thanks, dad..." I accepted the bag and clothes from him, taking a small moment to look my old man in the eyes and appreciate how he was letting me do this right now, as I could see the understanding and compassion in his side-smirk and wise gaze.

"Now, go get him...bring him home, Edward...where he belongs," my dad waved toward the door before folding his arms, and I knew that he had meant to bring Jasper here.

My adrenaline surged and I turned around in my spot and then darted for the door, having to put the paper bag in between my teeth so I could fish my car keys from my track pants pocket and unlock my Volvo.

I was ready to do this, more than ready...I needed to get to Jasper. I needed to bring him here so he and I could truly be together.

I had known all along that Jasper needed saving...now, I was finally on my way to doing just that.

X

Two hours and forty minutes later...

I pulled my car into the visitor parking lot of the humongous school, already seeing a few squadrons of uniformed young men marching and performing drills around various places on the campus.

My heart sank upon seeing just how strict and rigorous this school was, if the instructor shouting at the marching expressionless boys was anything to go by.

My eyes were hurting they were so tired from driving non-stop all the way here in Oregon, my hands shaking lightly and my back had begun cramping about an hour ago on the road, but I shoved all of that aside.

I put in out of my mind that I was in a different state about to perform the most reckless stunt of my life.

Jasper needed me.

I needed him more.

With no other thought passing my mind, I hopped out of the car and sprinted to the entrance of the main facility.

I knew I had to have looked like shit, having not shaved in days and just drove in from Washington, but I did not care, there was nothing that I could do about all that now, as I only kept my focus on one thing as I approached the service desk upon entering the building.

The outside of this place had been a colorless grey, the inside just as cheerless and void of any color or emotion-provoking accent, and it was with chiseled steel in my voice that I spoke to the woman behind the counter.

"Jasper Whitlock. There's been a terrible family emergency and I need to find him right away!" I lied creatively, knowing that these people had just received my phone call inquiring about him, so I needed to make something up as to why all the haste and hustle.

"Oh! Um...sure, just give me one second to pull up his class schedule..." the woman obviously bought my superior acting job as she hurriedly ticked away at the keyboard to find out where my previous angel was at this moment within this hellhole.

"Okay, I have Jasper Whitlock's information...he's currently in the West Quad outside performing training exercises, I can...hey, wait! Uh, sir?" she had went on, but I was already on the move.

She had said that he was outside, so I was going outside.

I ran out of the building and headed west, passing some of the marching young men who had been stopped by their instructor as he proceeded to shout and curse at them some more.

The marching group standing at attention to my right, I could see a few formations of a collectively large amount of people out ahead along the grassy terrain as they performed jumping jacks, toe-touches, rapid-paced push-ups, ran in place, slammed their bodies to the ground, rolled over to their left and then right, and then repeated the whole sequence again.

It looked grueling and demeaning and I instantly felt that sweltering knot of hatred that had begun the day I had seen Jasper get ripped away from me, intensify.

I wanted to call out to him, but I could not draw any more attention to myself than I was already.

I had to do this as discretely as possible.

I could not have any more people than necessary get a good look at my face.

My steps slowed to a brisk walk as I approached the outside training area, seeing the huge walls with ropes and muddy trenches per the intimidating courses that were spread out on all sides, but I tore my eyes away from such focal points so I may search these boys' faces.

Some wore hats, some did not, but all of them had on long-sleeved green shirts and camouflage pants and black boots.

Only tiny differences could be spotted amongst these young men, such as shoulder size, hair color, and if they had their sleeves rolled up or not.

Halting my steps completely, I scanned the groups despite their constant movements for blonde hair.

There were many but not as many as I had thought.

Next, I contemplated Jasper's size. He was quite tall for his age with a strong chest and broad shoulders.

That actually narrowed down my results a great deal, and while the cadets were busy performing another bout of push-ups, I hurried across to some of the boys who had caught my eye and fit the criteria.

"_Blonde hair...looks wavy...kinda curly underneath the hat...damn hat, I can barely see as it is...sleeves rolled up...broad shoulders...ugh, if only I could see his eyes...I would be able to tell for sure if I saw his eyes..."_ I mentally scrolled through my observations of one young man in particular, my steps slowing down as I waited for him to finish his push-ups that honestly looked like they would have done me in a long time ago.

Finally, the whole squad of them popped up from the ground in order to start their next round of jumping jacks, and I saw them, as clear as day, I saw...lovely sapphire eyes that looked too sad for words.

"Jasper!" I called out now, putting an end to my timed silence in an explosion of emotion, as I pushed into the group of moving bodies, receiving a few blows to my arms from all the motion, before I caught his surprised gaze and then seized his wrist in my hand.

"Edward...!" Jasper croaked, letting me tug him out of rank and away from the field of uniformed boys, both of us running hand-in-hand away from everyone and everything having to do with this place as we raced towards my car.

I could hear some of the instructors calling out after us, telling us to halt, and I actually laughed out loud at them trying to stop us.

I did not let go of Jasper's hand until we were at my car, the both of us hurrying to climb inside, a few chuckles escaping the both of us now, as I jammed the key in the ignition and brought the car to life.

"Ed...Edward...you're...here..." Jasper panted next to me as he strapped himself in the passenger seat and I sped off out of the parking lot and toward the main road.

The both of us were out of breath, smiling, with wide eyes and even broader hearts, Jasper turning his head a few times to look out of multiple windows to see that school get smaller and smaller the more distance we put between it and him.

I could not help but glance over at him a few times despite my rather reckless driving, eager to get the both of us back into Washington and away from this place forever, as I saw that he had most of his blonde locks grabbed up in a pony-tail now that he had removed his green hat and flung in the backseat behind us.

"Of course I came for you...I never stopped looking...and now...now we're together again," I smiled over at Jasper, seeing a few tears of happiness slide down his smiling cheeks before he unclasped his seatbelt and scooted closer to me.

Seeing Jasper move closer, I freed my right hand from the steering wheel and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, drawing him nearer still, as Jasper rested his head against my chest and curled up as best as he could into my side while I drove us back toward home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Edward's POV_

About half an hour into the drive back, I called my dad, eager to hear his voice once I told him the good news.

He picked up on the first ring, sounding mellow as ever.

"_...y'ello?"_ my dad answered the phone lamely, like he did not have a care in the world and I smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I did it. I have him; he's here with me, we're driving back home right now. Say hello, Jasper..." I did not even wait to hear an answer from my dad before I gave Jasper my cell phone.

"Hi...er, yes...yep, he just came right up and grabbed me out of formation, it was awesome!" Jasper cheered about me with a beautiful smile on his face, making butterflies flutter wildly inside my stomach upon hearing him say that, before he continued to my father, "...formation...it means the squadron I was in to do training and...yeah...yeah..."

I chuckled out loud at my father asking him what a 'formation' meant at a time like this, as I checked my left mirror and then eased the car over into the passing lane on the highway.

"Thank you...I can't wait to see you either...thanks...alright, here's Edward..." Jasper concluded his little chat with my dad before handing my back the cell phone, to which I had to switch hands with which to drive so I may accept the device.

"Yeah, dad..." I greeted again.

"_I told Jasper this and I'll tell you the same...I'm very proud of you both._ _Definitely be careful driving...I saw something on the weather channel about some rain coming in,"_ my dad informed me dutifully.

"Really? Damn..." I commented and was just about to say something else before my dad hurriedly spoke up before me.

"_Ah, but fear not. I took the liberty of finding all the available motels that you'll be coming across from the interstate, and I already paid for a room for you guys to rest up before finishing the rest of the drive,"_ my dad revealed to me, to which I was already smiling like a fool and beaming with joy.

"Oh, wow! Thanks, dad! This really means a lot to..." I was in the middle of expression my gratitude but was cut off by my father again, his tone a little different but still comical the whole time.

"_Now, this is for one night, pal...one...so don't you go getting all kinds of crazy ideas,"_ Carlisle could not help but joke with me before his voiced became a little more serious, a particular tone I did not hear too often with him and whenever I did, I made sure to listen well, _"...I just want you boys safe and I know you've got to be tired. You've been driving all day. Get some rest. The room is at the Claymore Motel just after exit thirty. I'll see you tomorrow. Alright?"_

"Alright," I agreed a bit solemnly with my old man, appreciating his good nature and thoughtfulness now more than ever, "...thanks again, dad."

"_You're welcome. Take it easy,"_ my dad wrapped up our conversation easily, even though I felt I could thank him twenty more times over and it still would not be enough.

"Bye," I spoke before ending the call and setting my phone down on the center console, catching Jasper's evening-blue eyes that watched me intently.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked me a bit groggily from the passenger seat, his body leaning away from me as he rested his weight against the corner of the seat and door, his eyes lidded heavily with the need for sleep.

"It's good news, honey...my dad paid for a room for us to stay tonight," I relayed the message to Jasper, watching as some of his weariness faded away as he seemed to be surprised by the news.

Jasper sat up straighter as he seemed at a loss for words, and I knew that Jasper was overwhelmed with gratitude for everything that me and my father had done for him.

"Edward, I..." Jasper began shakily, but I politely cut him off.

"You don't have to say anything, Jasper...I know..." I smiled at him, reassuring him with my soft tone and understanding words that I knew exactly what was running through his mind at this moment.

I knew because I felt it, too.

"...this looks like our exit," I murmured aloud, squinting a bit at the bright green exit sign slowly coming into view before checking my rear windshield and then getting over into the right lane.

"Good..." Jasper commented, both of us keeping our eyes peeled for any landmarks or additional signs as I maneuvered us through the thinning traffic and headed towards the exit ramp, "...I really could use some sleep..."

"I know, sweetheart, just hang on a little longer...we're almost there..." I affirmed as I proceeded down the exit ramp and then made a right towards the many, elegant-looking motels I could see bordering the area, the Claymore Motel being one of them.

"That's us...the Claymore Motel," I informed Jasper as I navigated the car through the curving lane that was kept separate from the parking lots until I finally cut across towards the motel.

The bright, yellow lights of the surrounding motels illuminated the dimming evening, created an almost ethereal gold and navy that swirled majestically above us, as white glows lined the parking lots and drives and spotted against darkened areas here and there.

Jasper yawned quietly beside me and I smiled as I pulled the Volvo into one of the parking spots, already feeling better to have my foot off of the gas pedal and my muscles relaxed back against the seat.

I turned to look at Jasper, catching him rubbing at his eye in an adorable manner, as he did look overly tired and I felt my heart clench at the reasons why.

"You ready? I just need to grab some things from the back..." I told him, remembering that my father had also smartly given my some changes of clothes and snacks to eat.

"Alright," Jasper agreed and he and I stepped out of the car, stretching our legs and and backs out a bit before I moved to the rear seats and retrieved the few items I had taken with me, before closing all the doors and then locking my car.

Jasper hurried to my side as we walked the short, illuminated walkway to the entrance of the motel, Jasper keeping his gaze to the ground as he had his hands shoved inside his fatigue pants, his black leather combat boots thudding solidly on the pavement next to me.

I knew Jasper was probably feeling uncomfortable, probably a bit embarrassed...but I knew I just had to focus on getting him to our room right now.

I knew I had to take care of him, I wanted to, but first, I just had to get us through speaking to the person at the front desk.

We entered through the revolving glass doors, suddenly immersed in a hazelnut brown accented with dimly lit golden glows from the wall lamps, creating an instantly soothing as well as drowsy ambiance to all those present within such an area as I refrained from taking Jasper's arm in my hand and strode to the matching wooden desk.

"Excuse me," I spoke to the already smiling receptionist clad in a navy-blue blazer with dark brown hair kept in a low bun, "...we have a room reserved. Last name is Masen."

"Alright, let's see..." she spoke as she began typing away on her computer, searching for my information, no doubt, before she pressed two more buttons and then said, "...aha...I have room two hundred and one booked for you for one night. Here is your key, sir. Check out is before eleven tomorrow morning."

"Got it. Thank you," I answered as I grabbed the keycard from the desk that she had placed there from somewhere beneath.

I turned towards Jasper who was standing quite a distance behind me, as if he did not want the woman at the desk to see him, and I could see that he was lost in his own world again, choosing something other than now to be involved in due to some emotion he had to be feeling.

My heart twisted and I swallowed down the emotional lump forming in my throat so I may speak.

"Come on. It's this way," I offered to Jasper, gaining his attention as he sought out my eyes desperately before walking to my side, always to my side before moving on and never ahead of me.

We walked to the nearby elevator and took the short lift up to the second floor of the motel, not speaking a word, not having to as I could feel Jasper's anguish in how he kept so close to me, as if he would dissolve if he did not.

It was endearing as it was heartbreaking, and I wrapped my arm around him as the elevator chimed our arrival to the next floor, the both of us grave in our silence as I escorted him out of the elevator and towards our door located on the right.

I did not let go of Jasper as I inserted the keycard into the locking mechanism on the door, only then able to open the door for us both when the tiny light turned green and the latch retracted, as I gently guided Jasper inside.

He took a few tentative steps inside our motel room, looking around as if he needed to figure out his surroundings at once.

I felt rooted where I stood as I watched him, glad that he was okay, relieved that we were finally here together, exhausted from all of the driving I had done today...

"I um...I'll just be in the bathroom," Jasper spoke at last, his fingers fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve as he turned to his left and entered into the adjacent bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I breathed out the air I had not realized I had been holding, and entered further into the room as well, spotting a wooden secretary on the right and placing our bag of snacks as well as the few articles of clothing there for easy access, as I surveyed the room as well.

It was more than spacious for just the two of us with a queen-sized bed placed in the middle of the room that faced the large windows that overlooked the velvet night sky.

Almond-colored drapes, chestnut walls, spotted with an even richer coffee brown made up the peaceful motel room.

Simple and yet elegant, and extremely to my liking, I mentally thanked my father all over again inside my mind.

I sat down on the pliant white bed with a sigh, hunching my back a bit as I brought up a hand and scrubbed it over my face, ruffling my hair and just trying to get a handle on things.

I hung my head low and dropped my hand, keeping the lights off as I did not want to even bother turning them on since I was so tired and figured he and I would be sleeping soon enough anyway.

I lifted my gaze, noticing that Jasper had been in the bathroom for longer than what I had expected.

Not even letting my mind try to come up with reasons as to why, I pushed aside my culling fatigue and stood up from the bed, marching directly over to the bathroom door.

I knocked softly.

"Jazz...you okay...?" I asked, glaring at the painted wooden door with rapidly increasing disdain.

No answer.

"Jasper...sweetheart...talk to me...please, baby," I tried a different approach, voicing my genuine concern for my younger lover, as I knocked on the door again.

Nothing.

A flare of untamed emotion roared through me, a hatred toward not being able to see or hear my most beloved person suddenly stirring something violent inside of me.

"Jasper, I'm coming in!" I announced forcefully before grabbing the doorknob and throwing open the door, already taking a determined step inside.

All of my climbing frenzy died in an instant as my eyes beheld the sight of Jasper crouched down in the middle of the bright room, his long-sleeved shirt having been obviously thrown brashly into a corner, as he remained clad in his army-green tee shirt, camouflage pants, and boots...crying as he had his hands holding onto the edge of the sink.

"Jasper..." I breathed, feeling hollow, feeling robbed, feeling helpless and scared, and more than anything, I felt the need to help him, "...no, no...shh...okay, I got you...I got you, baby..."

I rushed to his side, dropping to my knees and hugging him firmly to my chest, inching him away from the sink and more into my arms, as I cradled his crying face in my hand.

"Why, Edward...why doesn't he want me..." Jasper hiccuped as he spoke, his tears straining his sweet voice as he curled his fingers around the front of my shirt, "...I know I'm...n-not that smart and that I s-screw up a lot, but he...why, Edward...why doesn't he l-love me..."

"Oh, Jazz..." my voice broke, my heart feeling as if it could never being able to mend possibly ever again now, as I felt physical pain tear through me upon hearing Jasper's words, words that I did not have a direct answer to, "...he does love you...he just...doesn't know how..."

Jasper sniffled and I free both of my hands so I could bring them to either side of his precious face, gently lifting his head up so I could look him in the eye.

"Jasper...baby...listen to me...you'll always have me...I will always love you," I promised, needing to make his tears stop, needing him to not be in any more pain, just needing him, "...I'm always going to be with you...do you hear me...you have my word. I'm always going to be right here...loving you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Edward's POV_

Something from deep down inside of me was controlling my actions, that special something having to since the more basic of my functions had already realized that they could not handle such an emotionally trying situation right now, as I helped Jasper up from the bathroom floor, his hands holding tightly onto the front of my shirt.

I could tell he was drained, physically and mentally, as he kept his forehead resting along my chest, his eyes closed and his tears dried and he just appeared so unbelievably tired.

I knew I should be as well, tired and exhausted...but somehow...it was that special something that made me feel solid, alert, and ready to do whatever Jasper asked me to do right now.

I knew what it was that was offering me this kind of strength and clarity of mind right now.

It was so simple.

"Come on, Jazz...you've had a long day and I know you've got to be tired," I purred down to my precious lover, watching as he nodded his head in agreement to my words.

I loved him.

I breathed a small smile, before guiding us out of the bathroom, making sure to shut off the lights as I lead Jasper across the room and over to the bed.

I placed my hands over Jasper's, catching his beautiful gaze as he lifted his head up from my chest, as I mindfully eased Jasper's fingers down to release my shirt.

Jasper was heart-breakingly obedient as he lowered his hands from me and allowed me to gently urge him to sit down on the mattress, the room incredibly silent as if it had already fallen asleep before us.

Jasper sighed, his eyes barely staying open as I knelt down in front of his sitting form and brought my hands to his boots, tugging the laces free so he did not have to.

"Edward, I um..." Jasper began speaking, his voice groggy with the need for sleep and recuperation as well as a bit gravelly from his previous bout of crying his heart out, and I raptly listened to my angel speak as I stopped what I was doing with my hands and peered up at him, "...I'm...really grateful...what you did for me today...I thought it was over...I thought...I was over...but...but then I saw you there and..."

I swallowed hard as Jasper reached for me, telling me to come to him with his gesture alone.

I readily complied, lifting more onto my knees on the floor before him so I could wrap him in my arms and have him do the same to me, as the two of us naturally sank down together on the bed, happy to be exactly where we were and nowhere else at the moment.

Jasper kicked off his boots that thudded heavily on the floor below, and then bent his legs, cradling me to lie on top of him as I held one of his hands in my own while my other hand was planted firmly on the mattress to support my weight above him.

Our lips hungrily met, totally dissipating even the considerations of sleep and rest within my mind, as I absorbed everything that he meant back inside of me again, having needed it since the day Jasper had been taken away from me.

Now, I could taste it again.

"Oh, baby...you have no idea...I was fucking dying without you...never again...I never want to be apart from you again..." I proclaimed truthfully against Jasper lips before trailing my kisses along his smooth jaw, loving the way Jasper seemed to relax more and more as he felt my hand squeeze his own and my mouth worship his flesh.

If I could, I would have it this way forever.

Jasper massaged my shoulder, pulling little groans of approval from me as I swirled my tongue against the side of his soft neck, suckling at his flesh as if I needed to actually consume him just to make sure he would never be apart from me again, as I brought our intertwined hands up by his head and pillows.

Jasper mewled deliciously underneath me, flexing his fingers within my grasp as I kept him pinned where I wanted him, my lips pressing one more kiss to the hollow of Jasper's throat before he nuzzled my chin with his cheek.

Our lips crushed together in fiery desperation, our hands slowly parting so he may bring them to my chest and paw his fingers down my muscles grooves before latching onto the bottom of my shirt, and I knew immediately what my lover was asking me to do.

I hurriedly raised my body off of his, the act having broken off our kiss and leaving him unexpectedly pouting for more, and I could not help but smirk at such a lovely, enticing expression grace my angel's face as I practically tore my shirt off of my frame and let it drop over the side of the bed.

"...mmm...come here..." Jasper purred to me, a mind-blowing equality of wanton passion as well as meaningful love behind his words and tone, and I lowered my body down to his once more, smiling, happy, and hopeful.

Then, taking me by surprise, Jasper flipped us over, placing him on top of me, as he captured my lips with his, taking his time in suckling my bottom lip in between his own before slamming our lips completely together and sliding his warm tongue inside my mouth.

I moaned in pure, wonder-stricken lust, loving how much I could feel Jasper needed me, body and soul, he needed me so much, and it was with only a fluid series of movements that I was far too distracted to notice that Jasper rid himself of his own army-green shirt as well.

"I love you, Edward...so much..." Jasper whispered to me in between our increasingly heated kisses, my hands roaming his strong back, kneading the muscles there before moving to another part and performing the same action.

"...mmn...love you, too, sweetheart..." I replied in earnest to him as well, one of my hands joining his in popping open the button adorning the front of my pants and pulling down the small, metal zipper.

"...let me..." Jasper said simply before finishing our kiss and then licking my lips, his bold move making my rapidly hardening cock twitch uncomfortably, before my eyes widened slightly upon seeing Jasper sit up slightly to unfasten his own trousers.

I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth upon seeing such an act from my impossibly sexy young lover, before Jasper shimmied backwards on his hands and knees.

I could not speak, the ability to think clearly having long left me, as I could only watch as Jasper carefully freed my rigid length from my boxers, him having to inch down the folds of my pants in the process, and slowly wrapped his hand around the thick base.

I hissed in between my teeth upon being handled so delightfully roughly, his touches being everything that I needed right now, as I craved this kind of treatment from him and Jasper seemed to know such information as well.

Jasper teased the very tip of my cock with his lips, my blonde-haired Adonis simply ghosting his bottom lip across the ultra-sensitive flesh there and making me writhe with need, as he kept his sinisterly half-lidded eyes locked onto mine, gauging my reactions as he toyed with me.

"Ooh...baby doll..." I cooed a bit shakily, absolutely in love with Jasper's sweet torture as he peacefully blinked his lovely eyes at me before parting his lips a bit wider and dragging his tongue around the throbbing head, tasting me and slipping his eyes closed in sated wonder.

A trembling sigh escaped me, feeling both heaven and hell from Jasper's soft tongue exploring over my straining member, as I let my head fall back against the pillows, my hands fisting the sheets at my sides while I let my body savor each and every time Jasper mapped out the prominent ridge of the head of my cock down to the sleek skin underneath that had me whimpering for him to continue.

"Mm...I like your taste, Edward..." Jasper spoke angelically softly to me even though I was a tense, hot mess lying before him, ready to pounce on him and show him exactly what all of his playful ministrations did to me.

"...Jesus Christ!" I practically hollered, however, my body curling up towards Jasper at first before falling back down upon the mattress upon feeling Jasper suddenly plunge my swollen member down his throat.

Jasper had his eyes serenely closed as he lapped at my flesh with his tongue and squeezed his full lips around my length, slowly moving his curly head up and down my lap as he suckled every inch of my cock inside his mouth.

I trembled and carefully bucked my hips up when his lips had reached the tip of my cock again, our combined actions making my member slide in and out of his mouth as he shifted his weight onto one hand so he may bring his free hand to my cock as well, gripping my flesh in a no-nonsense grasp as he had his way with me.

"Oh...shit...Jasper...damn...feels so good, baby..." I panted in a daze, daring to thrust my hips just a little more firmly into his willing mouth that felt too extraordinary for words, as he accepted me in between his lovely, petal-soft lips again and again, pumping the base of my cock as he focused on sucking hard on the enflamed head.

I could barely see straight, barely think or hear or function, other than to feel my body responding to such stimulation in a way I had never known possible, as I could feel my cock twitching with such maddening need with each pass Jasper's beautiful mouth made over me, my desire for this man reaching a blinding apex.

"Oh fuck...please...Jasper...ugh...you need to move, baby...I'm so close..." I growled out the last bit of my words to Jasper, needing him to know that I was serious, as I reached forward and placed both of my hands on Jasper's bare shoulders, somewhat trying to tell him to move away while the rest of me wanted him never to stop what he was doing.

"Mmm..." Jasper hummed in a dark, low vibrato against my cock in his mouth before tightening his hold on me, stroking my length faster with his hand, as he tongued wickedly at my slit, begging me to do exactly what my body needed to do.

I found myself fixated in an instant upon seeing Jasper's provocatively opened mouth and tongue playing with my cock again, his fist pumping me into a mind-breaking oblivion, but it was when Jasper opened his eyes again and looked at me with so much confidence that I lost it.

"...ha...oh shit...Jasper...!" I moaned out a bit brokenly before biting my bottom lip, feeling the tension that had traveled all the way up into my lower abdomen abruptly spring free as I released my essence into his moist mouth, my eyes having slipped closed but I could feel as Jasper's lips had wrapped around my head once more, suckling and drinking everything I had to offer him with bewildering enthusiasm.

I panted in relief but probably with more astonishment as I slowly opened my eyes again, watching as Jasper pulled his mouth away and brought the backs of his fingers to his lips, gently rubbing them against his lips and chin as he sat up, our eyes holding our mutual gaze with equal affection.

"Damn, honey..." I murmured but only to shake my head to indicate that there were simply no words to describe how beside myself I was at this moment, catching Jasper's pleased smirk from behind his hand before he lowered his arm and allowed me a full view of his sitting form.

"Does that mean..." Jasper joked cutely as I sat up as well and wrapped my arms around his warm, lithe body, pulling him flush against me, before smoothly switching our positions as I moved to lay him down where I had just been, "...that I get the job...?"

I chuckled before raising my eyebrows, a cheeky smirk curving my lips at Jasper's adorable smile, as I made sure his curly blonde head was safely resting against the pillows before bringing my hands to the metal clasp adorning the front of his camouflage training pants.

"You definitely...got the job...forever..." I remarked before capturing Jasper's sweetly smiling lips in a chaste kiss, one that told him, all jokes aside, that I wanted to thank him for being with me and for being okay even after everything he and I had been through.

I knew he would understand.

Jasper's pants slid off of his frame with only a few touches from my fingers that pushed down the heavy fabric, Jasper nipping at my lips and flicking his tongue against mine as he ran his fingernails up and down my abdomen, slowly driving me crazy all over again.

"Jazz...I'm so glad you're okay...really...I was so worried about you," I whispered with remarkable clarity to my lover as I soulfully removed the last of his clothes from his body, my eyes savoring his tanned, toned skin because it meant so much more to me than a promise of sex, it was my promise of a future.

Jasper smiled, helping to wiggle his way out of his pants while remaining lying down as he was, as I ran my hands all over his smooth flesh, taking all of him in with each of my senses, as I made Jasper purr in cotton-soft pleasure from my ministrations.

"I missed you, sweetheart...I missed this..." I growled as I moved lower on his naked body, trailing my hands heavily down his abdomen and hips, over each of his thighs that I squeezed in my hands and slowly spread apart.

"I missed you, too, Edward...the whole time I was there...it was like I was in hell, but all I kept thinking about was you..." Jasper confessed to me, his words mere breaths of air as I could tell he was becoming more and more desperate for my touches, my passion.

I blew cool air across Jasper's straining member before kissing the thick crown, peeking my tongue out and meticulously tasting his flesh that had him lifting his hands to his face and raking his own fingers through his hair to push the unruly strands back from his view so he may watch as I practically devoured him.

Like a meal to be savored with each, careful bite, I closed my lips around the head of my lover's cock, slipping my eyes shut in pure bliss as I let the pleasant taste of him wash over me, cleansing me of anything else, as I suckled shamelessly on his flesh, letting him know precisely how much I had craved what was finally being given to me.

"Ah...Ed..." Jasper panted from amongst the pillows as I massaged his thighs in my hands and lowered my mouth on him, taking more of his cock into my cavern as I squeezed my lips around his length and stroked up and down with the tip of my tongue.

After gauging how much of him I could comfortably take, I released one of my hands so I may wrap my fingers around the base of his cock, bringing my lips to his leaking tip again and nipping suggestively at the pronounced ridge there, making Jasper hiss sensuously before melting into the mattress all over again.

I hummed around Jasper's head once more before bobbing my head up and down, loosening my lips a fraction of a degree as I let his cock effortlessly slide in and out of my mouth, like a well-oiled machine working seamlessly I sucked on my boyfriend's swollen member that moved so erotically before me.

Jasper's words were beginning to jumble, his words a melodic murmuring of half-words and sounds, as he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes before tugging on his own curled locks once more, pleading to me not to stop, whispering to me how good it felt.

However, I had other plans for my precious boy, and it was with great reluctance that I pulled my lips away from Jasper's tempting cock and cast my determined jade eyes right into his wide, misunderstanding blue ones.

"Turn around," I instructed my gorgeous lover, watching as Jasper only hesitated for a hairsbreadth of a moment to comprehend my demand of him, before he gracefully maneuvered his sleek, tanned body in the appropriate position.

"Nice...very nice...so fucking sexy, Jasper..." I cooed the words as I palmed my own solid cock while I watched as Jasper moved to be on his hands and knees facing away from me and towards the headboard of the hotel bed.

I felt tingles crawl up my neck from the base of my spine at the sight of Jasper presenting himself to me with so much unyielding beauty and innocent sexuality that I almost forgot that I also needed to move and that I could not just stare at him forever.

"I want you to stop me if I do anything you don't like, okay...?" I prompted Jasper with soft words as I slipped in between his parted legs, ghosting my fingers up and down his thighs to let him get comfortable with my touch again now that he could not see me.

"Okay, Edward...I will..." Jasper agreed easily with a grateful smile.

My already severely compromised heart, the same heart I had already accepted belonged solely to Jasper now, melted just a little bit more upon seeing that understood trust already present within his shining eyes and smile at me.

With just enough gentleness, I ran my hands up to Jasper's ass, pawed lightly at the firm flesh there as I brought my lips to just under his left cheek and pressed a slow, chaste kiss to his soft flesh.

Jasper sighed out his pleasure, noticeably relaxing more atop the mattress as he hugged a pillow to his chest and chin, just like how I wanted him.

I nipped playfully at the lower curve of Jasper's smooth ass, using my thumbs to spread him apart as I nuzzled my cheek a little against such silken skin.

"...ahh...Ed...Edward..." Jasper cooed is sugary-sweet words that had me grinning as I proceeded to kiss Jasper's puckered entrance before dragging my tongue across the devastatingly sensitive flesh, moistening him completely with my saliva.

"Ha! Ohh...fucking hell...Edward...!" Jasper called out, his grip fatally firm on the pillow before him as I swirled my tongue inside of him, tasting and teasing him in the most intimate of ways possible, as I used my hands on either of his cheeks to steady my writhing, panting lover.

I loved how much Jasper loved my ministrations to him, lived for it, thrived on it...I enjoyed every twitch and pull and shift of his body as I administered lick after lick to his quivering entrance before me.

I loved how I could turn him into a writhing, needing mess, a beautiful, sensual god that beckoned so thoroughly of every last part of me with his alluring movements and gorgeous sounds...

It was almost too much.

Hurriedly, I freed one of my hands from Jasper's body, and jammed my fingers inside the back pocket of my unzipped pants, deftly retrieving the small packet of blue-colored lubrication as well as a condom I had admittedly placed there last night while still at my house.

I drove my tongue as far as I could into Jasper's fluttering entrance, drowning in his trembling moan while he arched his back and tossed his blonde locks, before I lifted the packet of lubrication up to his hole as well.

With a grunt, I tore my tongue away from Jasper's moist, warm channel and tore the tiny packet in between my teeth, messily coating his entrance with the creamy liquid before also dripping a small amount into my palm.

"Ohh...please, Edward...hurry...need you..." Jasper's words were delightfully desperate to me, the pure sound of which making my whole body buzz with anticipation, as he squeezed and stretched the bedsheets beneath his hands.

"I'm hurrying, babe...I don't want to hurt you..." I murmured intimately to my lover as I rubbed the pads of my lubricated fingers against his sopping wet entrance for only a breath of a second before sliding two inside of him, easily finding a quick rhythm of plunging them in an out of his gloriously willing body.

"Mmm...more...ooh yes...more..." Jasper commanded with lovely silk in his voice, his last word a mere whisper through his parted lips as he closed his eyes and rocked his body back against the subtle thrusts of my fingers, making me nearly insane from the white-hot need coursing through me.

Jittery with desire, a bit reckless in my determination, I pulled out my fingers from Jasper's channel, but only to shove three inside of him all at once, this time making my blonde-haired lover moan out loud that he loved it, the sheet once again getting pulled tight in front of him as he bit down on the pillow below his chin.

His body was unbearably sexy in such a position, his movements perfectly designed to make me almost cry in my hands and start praying to someone above because of how stunningly beautiful he was, it was almost painful how satisfying he was, and it was with untamed vigor that I removed my fingers from his entrance.

I had felt Jasper's body more than accept the intrusion of my long digits, his creamy, textured insides having almost suckled at my fingers whilst being buried within him, and I picked up the condom from beside me once again and ripped open the fragile package.

"Oh...please hurry, Edward...I don't know how much more I can take..." Jasper whined sensuously to me, my mind already agreeing with every one of his words even before all of them had made it out of his mouth.

"...relax..." I cooed down to my gorgeous boyfriend, having already hastily sheathed my painfully throbbing cock with the thin material of the latex condom, before placing either of my hands on top of his lower back, inching forward on my knees as I brought us even closer together.

Jasper mewled quietly, a wickedly enticing smirk curving his lovely lips as he had his head turned to one side, while I began rubbing my length up and down the crack of his ass, letting him feel just how hard I was for him, as I stimulated his most sensitive skin, my fingers automatically massaging the muscles in his lower back.

Angling my hips so that the head of my cock was poised directly at Jasper's entrance, my breathing stuttered in my chest, my grip unconsciously becoming tighter along Jasper's smooth skin as I slowly leaned my weight forward, easing my engorged member inside of my lover inch by meticulous inch.

"Ohh...God, yes...Edward...haa...fuck..." Jasper cursed erotically, making my overheated blood spark with even more flames as I groaned long and low from my throat, tipping my head back in the pure wonderment that was making love to Jasper as I finally felt a large part of me become free once more.

An unforeseeable amount of me had shut down whence Jasper had been taken away from me, when I had not known where or how he was, when I could not see his face or hear his voice or even know when the next time I would be able to do any of those things...but now...

Now, I felt like I had regained everything that had been taken from me...all that and more...now...now that I had Jasper again and could feel the two of us becoming connected, reacquainted, and passionate.

"Oh holy shit, Jazz...mmn..." I drew my bottom lip in between my teeth before carefully pulling my cock almost totally out of his hot channel, purposefully stretching him with measured movements so that he and I both could savor every last moment of such scorching bindings together, "...feels so good...goddamn, baby...yes..."

"Edward...nnh..." Jasper's sweet voice crooned to me as I pushed back inside of him, reaching deeper, and bringing us even more pleasure to be felt as it swooped inside the both of us like a massive windstorm and controlled everything about us.

Over and over, I thrust my sex harder inside Jasper's quivering, squeezing entrance, our love swelling all around us and filling the room with an almost tangible euphoria which one could simply reach out his hand and seize in his fist the emotion that we felt for each other.

Jasper moved in perfect synchronization with me, accepting every one of my movements with an equal one of his own that made our lovemaking effortless and seamless, the two of us creating something so natural yet raw in its simplistic elegance that a few times I lost my breath and could no longer feel myself as a singular entity but as something permanently conjoined to Jasper's soul.

I wanted to feel like this forever.

"...ahh...Ed...Edward...oh my God...Edward...please...getting close...I'm getting so close..." Jasper bowed his back in another startling display of powerful beauty, one of his hands shooting back and grasping at the bunched-up fabric of my pants that still hung far below my hips whilst we moved.

"Ugh...Jesus...baby doll..." I whispered, loving the added feeling of Jasper physically pulling more of me towards him, the muscles in Jasper's forearm and bicep bulging with his efforts as he anchored me to him even harder than before, with even more intensity that I knew I would not trade for another in the world in this moment.

I had never felt so wanted and desired and loved in my entire life...than when Jasper reached for me the way he did just now.

I freed a hand from around Jasper's waist and slid my fingers along his own until they were intertwined, our hands immediately squeezing together and I could suddenly feel all the missing words, everything that Jasper could not speak in this moment, and I was able to feel them coursing through me as if they were my own thoughts.

I knew then that we really were connected, physically as well as spiritually, which far exceeded anything else...as if I had finally attained some higher level of existing or scope of knowledge so that I could meld my soul with Jasper and he could do the same with me and it would just be the two of us...always...

Using a bout of strength bred from such joy that was laced intermittently within all of these wonderful feelings I could tap into coming directly from Jasper and myself, I hoisted him up from his hands so that the both of us remained on our knees.

"Oh...ha...ha...mmn...ahh..." Jasper melted against my bare chest, his strong back sliding in short bursts up and down along my own frame as our movements became more rapid-paced and rushed and striving for something so within an arm's reach that I could feel my body practically being tortured from such sensations.

We chased it so valiantly and with dignity in our lovemaking, as I brushed my lips against Jasper's temple and felt his perspiration there, as he rested his head back against my collarbone, facing towards me and letting me see intimately just how his pleasure appeared across his magnificent features.

Beautiful...the rest of my life looked so damn beautiful as I gazed in hopeless adoration at Jasper's face so close to my own as I thrust inside of him, pleasing him and fulfilling something so vital in my life that I knew simply...that this was why I had ever done anything right.

"Ha...Edward...love you...love you so much...ahh...going to come...!" Jasper spoke in a breathless voice to me, echoing my own thoughts, and I could feel Jasper teetering on his own personal edge, as he leaned more of his weight against me and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

Then, all at once, in a procession that could only be described as not of this world, I brought my lips to Jasper's ear, whispered that I loved him, and watched as Jasper parted his lips and then let his milky come erupt from his untouched cock not a second after I had finished speaking.

His shimmering essence splashed onto his stomach in curved lines of pearl that gleamed against his sweat-slick skin, making him look even more desirable and wild, as my name dripped from his lips like a precious mantra and he reached his unoccupied hand back to my matted hair and wound his fingers in my auburn locks.

His insides clamped down on my moving cock, squeezing me for everything I was worth and making me growl in a solid moment in which everything he and I had done and were currently doing together were far too overwhelming for me to hold on any longer, as my senses could taste and touch as Jasper experienced his shattering orgasm in my arms.

Jasper rocked his body hard against my own as his muscles convulsed and sought me out with each pull so he may prolong his ultimate pleasure, and it felt as if lightening had singed through my lower abdomen and took away the rest of my strength as my body suddenly shook with my release rushing out of me.

"Jasper...oh shit...baby...!" I moaned as I emptied my cock in multiple bursts of my warm essence that had Jasper purring amiably as he arched his back again, my blue-eyed deity enjoying the sensation of me reaching my climax as my length pulsed and pulsed again deep within him.

My breathing harsh and ragged from my exhaustion, I hurriedly wrapped my arms tightly around Jasper's relaxed body, crushing his form to me, as I ground my member hard inside of him while I finished filling the condom, needing to keep him close as I positively drowned in the way Jasper's textured insides moved with me and I was immediately in a daze.

Jasper's fingers massaged my scalp, weaving through my hair and causing my eyelids to want to close in amazing euphoria, as he and both regained our normal breathing, my thrusts having subsided as my lover and I simply remained wrapped around one another, neither one of us wishing or willing to accept back the world between us yet.

This was why I had barely slept while Jasper had been removed from me; this was why I had not stopped until I had found out where he was...

This was why I had known right away when I had first laid eyes on this man that I was drawn to him and would grow to love him immensely.

Jasper completed me...he understood me and welcomed me, appreciated me and needed me and loved me with everything he had...and when he was with me, I was happy.

Just like how extraordinarily happy I was right now.

When he and I attained this indescribable bliss together, I felt like I could do anything, be anything...because I had his love, our love...and that was all I needed.

I lowered my head and placed a gentle kiss on Jasper's shoulder, making him hum and smile as he brought his hands to rest along my arms at his waist, both of our eyes closing serenely as we rested like this and continued to hover on the edge of something magical and peaceful.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Edward's POV_

Three months later...

"_Whew...okay...just keep calm...there isn't anything to worry about here...I'm just finally glad all this crap is over...they need to call my name already..." _I mentally instructed myself, taking in another deep breath to calm my racing nerves as I looked towards my right again and saw my dad along with Jasper and a few other of my family members sitting in the stands, watching me and smiling as I stood with my fellow classmates.

I could not help but smile and chuckle quietly at my dad, noticing how he seemed to be talking Jasper's ear off beside him, as all of the onlookers watched as their child or sibling or relative graduated from high school right now.

"Edward Anthony Masen..." our vice-principal announced into the microphone at the podium, his booming voice that echoed throughout the gymnasium sending a shockwave through me as I took in one final breath as a senior and then began to walk forward as a graduate.

My smile grew upon hearing several crowds of my peers and family members alike cheer for me as I approached the principal and accepted my diploma with a hearty handshake, rustling my bright yellow graduation gown a bit in the process.

My picture was snapped by the event photographer as I descended down the opposite stairs on the stage and headed back to my seat, my shining eyes finding Jasper's from the crowd as I watched as Carlisle wrapped an arm around Jasper's shoulders and riled him up, making my boyfriend laugh at whatever my father was going on about before waving enthusiastically at me.

Jasper had been living with me and my dad ever since I had brought him home from that military school, my father having insisted despite Jasper's initial trepidation.

Having not surprised me in the least bit and angered me just the same, we had received no legal resistance from Jasper's father whatsoever, as if the bastard had been glad enough just to get rid of Jasper one way or the other, but I could not have cared less about the circumstances.

Jasper lived with us; that was all I cared about.

He no longer had to fear for his safety or well-being, as Carlisle had easily accepted him into our home as if he had been a second son to him all along.

These past few months had been nothing short of spectacular.

"Way to go, son! That's my sweet baby boy Edward!" my dad hollered ridiculously loud, making good on a promise he had made to me this morning about humiliating me during graduation after all, as I comically shut my eyes and frowned at him before sitting back down in my seat, leather-bound diploma in hand.

Opening my eyes again and seeking them out, I saw my dad laughing with glee at my reaction to his joke and then I saw Jasper smiling sweetly at me, not even phased by my dad's less-than-cool antics as he just looked so proud and happy for me right now.

I mouthed the words to him that I loved him, and watched as he did the same, him blushing a bit as he did so.

I smiled again.

Several minutes later, after the ceremony had officially ended and the grads could go mingle with their family and friends, I adamantly sought out Jasper and my father, enduring a few heart-felt hugs and good-byes from some friends and football players on the way.

My heart soared as I saw Jasper speaking shyly to my cousin Tanya, my father close by them both, and I jogged a little faster to be a part of their conversation.

"There he is! Congratulations! You're finally free!" Tanya greeted me with a big smile and a crushing hug as she made us both rock side to side for a moment before letting go, earning an honest laugh from me as I naturally moved to Jasper's side.

"Thanks! When did you guys fly in?" I asked conversationally as I eyed the other members of my father's family who all lived in Alaska and had apparently flown in for my graduation.

"We got in late last night, but we wanted to surprise you today...so we asked Big-Mouth over here not to say anything..." Tanya gestured towards my dad who acted like he had just been shot in the heart and was currently dying where he stood.

"It worked because I'm definitely surprised. Oh! I guess I should introduce you..." I wrapped an arm around Jasper's back and squeezed him a little tighter to my side, "everyone, this is Jasper, my boyfriend."

"We've already met, you dork...we talked in the stands and Carlisle introduced him to us," Tanya waved her hand and rolled her eyes, making all of us laugh, before continuing, "...all the same, it's wonderful to meet you again, Jasper! Please excuse my idiot cousin...he forgets some things sometimes..."

Jasper smiled at Tanya's lighthearted comment and shook her hand again, this time causing me to roll my eyes at her humor, while I still loved immensely how well they all were getting along already, secretly appreciating that no one had ever batted an eye at the word 'boyfriend.'

"Well, I think we need to let these two have a moment alone to talk about some stuff. Jasper, are you going to bring up what we talked about...?" Carlisle had obviously recovered from his pseudo broken heart and addressed Jasper by my side, earning a serious expression from him as Jasper swallowed hard and then nodded to my father.

"Yeah..." Jasper replied softly, and I was immediately confused, catching how my father nodded solemnly to his answer and then stepped towards my cousins and other respective extended family members with a knowing look in his eye.

"Talk? You guys talked about something?" I chuckled as I spoke, before quickly picking up that my dad and Jasper were completely serious, Tanya giving me another quick hug before Carlisle politely ushered my cousins away from Jasper and me.

"What's going on, Jazz?" I asked my blonde lover, switching my folded yellow robes and diploma to the other hand while I bore my eyes directly into his, watching as he hesitated at first before opening his mouth to speak.

"Um...well...your dad helped me out...I was looking into schools that would better...that would be better for people like me...and...and I found this one...in Florida," Jasper told me his news with some effort, baffling and paining me at the same time the more I understood what he was really telling me.

"I don't understand...you...you want to move...away from me?" I asked perplexed, hating even the idea as I stepped closed to Jasper and took hold of either of his upper arms in my hands, unwilling to let him go no matter what.

"It's not that I want to go away from you...I love living with you and Carlisle...but...I've noticed..." Jasper trailed off, evidently not comfortable with or feeling too embarrassed by his next thoughts to voice them as smoothly as the rest.

"You noticed what?" I asked firmly but not harshly, needing to know what was going through my lover's mind and what had been for I don't even know how long.

"I've noticed that you do everything for me...you tell me not to worry about anything because you'll take care of it...you'll take care of me...well, Edward..." Jasper paused so he may fix his eyes totally on mine, showing me that he was certain about this decision, that he had given it a tremendous amount of thought and while it pained him also, he had made up his mind, "...I need to know how to take care of myself. I need to learn what to do about things...life things...and this school...it helps people with learning disabilities with stuff like that...and..."

"Wait, wait, wait...but...what I don't get is...how could you decide this on your own...? How could you not include me in this...I'm a part of this, too, you know..." I had to exclaim, also feeling my father and several family members' eyes on me as I was sure that they also had plenty of questions about this situation if Carlisle had explained anything about it.

I could feel my father's brimming concern in his stare towards the two of us; I could feel my relatives' questions...and all of it making this situation even more frightfully real in too little amount of time for me to process properly.

I felt uneasy, too put-on-the-spot, and more than anything, I felt like screaming at Jasper to reconsider his decision and to not leave.

I hated that I hadn't had a say in this decision, this decision that ultimately affected me just as much as Jasper, and I was already overflowing with questions riddling through my brain and making my stomach feel the need to empty its contents.

How long was this supposed to last?

Where exactly in Florida was this school?

Visitation? Could I come with him?

What the hell was I supposed to do now...?

Jasper smiled sadly at me, lifting his hands up to my chest and simply resting them there, just like how he loved to do when we stood close together, as he seemed to sense my devastation, my anguish.

I breathed easier but still needed to hear his answer...I just needed something.

"That's exactly why I didn't say anything until now...I wanted this to be something I decided myself...with no help...for once," Jasper explained carefully but honestly, and I felt my heart jump into my throat upon hearing such a soul-breaking, truthful answer.

I sighed pensively, knowing that deep down beneath my own wishes ways I wanted things to be, Jasper was right.

I had not let him make any decisions or worry about anything; every time he had had a problem with something, I had taken care of it for him without question...never giving him a chance to try things himself or work situations out for his own benefit.

Maybe...I had wanted to keep him so reliant on me.

Maybe I wanted to make sure that he always needed me and therefore...would always seek me out and never want to be away from me.

I guess all my unconscious efforts had backfired, however.

Now, Jasper was telling me that he wanted to go to the opposite end of the country so he could learn all the things I had not let him deal with during our time together.

I closed my eyes for only a moment, able to have a fraction of better grip on reality upon sorting through such thoughts from Jasper's perspective, before I opened my eyes and looked upon Jasper's worried, angelic face peering up into my own.

He was so beautiful, just as shockingly handsome and surreal as the time I had first saw him across that football field.

He held the eyes and smile I would never forget the color and shape of...

Ever.

I somehow pushed passed the very real pain I was feeling right now as I voiced my next question.

"...when do you leave?" I asked with my emotions choking my throat and causing my words to be strained, rubbing my thumbs across the fabric at his biceps as I peered down at him and waited with a heavy heart to hear the deciding factor of my future.

This seemed to be the detail of the whole situation that was the hardest to swallow for Jasper as he pulled a little away from me and brought his own clasped hands in front of his body, as if in silent prayer or a gesture of modesty.

He looked nervous.

He looked scared...scared of what I might say, scared of what I might not say, and I felt my heart break even more as Jasper opened his mouth and answered my question.

"Three days..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Third Person POV_

Two weeks later...

Carlisle chewed his cereal slowly, his elbow resting on the dining room table and the spoon in his hand seeming to be suspended in air as he kept his somber eyes directed on his son.

Edward currently had his copper-colored head lying completely flat atop the table, his untouched bowl of cereal sitting idly right next to his head while his arms hung limply almost down to the floor.

"Son...now this might just be a shot in the dark...but is something wrong?" Carlisle asked Edward in his own purposefully comical manner, barely getting Edward to move his head as the older of the two continued to stare worriedly at the top of his son's head.

No response.

Carlisle softened his gaze and put down his spoon.

"Alrighty then. You can just sit there and listen to an old man's wisdom for a change," Carlisle tried a different approach, cutting straight to the heart of the matter as he spoke to Edward, "...son...you're going to be alright. I know it hurts now being away from him...but this is going to make you better people, a better couple at the end of this. You'll see."

Edward heaved a sighed and then lifted his head and shoulders up from the dining room table so that he could participate in the conversation.

"...it's like...I don't know where to go from here, though...I don't know how to not have him here with me...and it sucks...when he was here, I felt like I constantly needed to take care of him...but here I am now, I'm the one who not doesn't fucking know what to do..." Edward explained sincerely to his father sitting patiently across from him, their cereal long forgotten about while the two men of the house spoke.

Carlisle smirked sympathetically upon hearing Edward's raw explanation, not ever caring of the curse word that had escaped Edward's mouth to him, as he pursed his lips together in thought for a second before replying.

"Jasper did what he needed to do. He wasn't just trying to make some out-there decision to cause you grief, Edward," the older blonde gentleman worded carefully, catching Edward's avid attention once more as the younger directed his hopeful, jade eyes into his father's calm features, "...he did it because he wants to be a better man for you."

Edward swallowed hard and said nothing, needing a moment to wrap his mind around the magnitude of his father's words.

"And on that note, I thought it might be about time for you to do the same..." Carlisle continued with a much lighter but still serious tone to his pensive son, as he stood up from the table and picked up his cereal bowl.

Edward watched with downtrodden eyes as his dad put his empty bowl in the sink to be washed later and then turned around towards the adjacent counter, picking up a handful of a variety of forms, envelopes, and booklets.

"Here...when you got a minute...take a look at these...and then we'll talk some more," Carlisle said as he dropped the pile of different forms of mail and correspondence in front of Edward on the dining room table, "...you got me?"

Edward let his eyes roam over the many pieces of brightly colored pages and official-looking, folded envelopes, as he nodded his head to reply to his father's question.

Carlisle clapped a good-natured hand on Edward's shoulder before leaving the room, knowing that Edward would prefer to look over the items by himself at first.

Just like the packet of mail he had just been presented with, Edward still had a lot to sort out for himself.

Carlisle knew as much and would be there when Edward finally made his own decision as well.

Edward sighed silently through his nose, reaching forward with his hands and already rifling through a few of the letters as he instantly recognized what all of these items were.

They were applications and letters about colleges.

A lot of colleges, it seemed like.

Edward dropped the pamphlet that had been in his hand, sitting back in his chair while he just stared at the pile before him, unsure about the future that each one of them promised in carefully constructed language meant to excite and intrigue him about these places.

They only depressed him, as it were.

Edward closed his eyes, remembering what his father had just finished telling him.

Carlisle had told him to step up, to start living again but not just living...growing.

Grow as a person, a scholar, a man...

...just like Jasper was doing.

Edward opened his eyes...and picked up the first envelope, tearing it open and retrieving the folded documents inside so he may read over the text in its entirety.

"_Jasper is trying to better himself...he's trying something, goddamnit, but what am I doing? Wishing he was here...and just being lonely...while he's gone, I need to make the most of this time, too..."_ Edward thought to himself, surprised and enthralled at the same time where this drastic change of mood and energy had come from but it was without complaint.

Edward finally wanted to do this...to take another step forward because while Jasper was trying to overcome his obstacles, Edward knew that he should be trying to better himself as well.

For himself.

For Jasper.

For his dad.

For everyone he loved.

That settled it.

Edward continued to read about the university proposed in the letter he had received, his decision made, his mind made up.

Edward was going to go to college.

"_...and make Jasper and my dad proud,"_ Edward finished his own train of thought with a sweet ending, the truth of his own internal musings bringing a smile to his face, his first smile in weeks.

And it had felt good.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Edward's POV_

Five months later...

"Thank you, ma'am," I expressed to the young lady who had happened to be walking passed me when I had politely stopped her and asked for directions to Brown Hall.

She had pointed in a direction and said that that dormitory was the biggest on campus and was right behind the library, which we were currently looking at, meaning that the dormitory was probably across the neighborhood street since I knew we were close by it.

The sun was brightly shining overhead, providing a crystal-clear day to be enjoyed in Florida, as I strolled down the paved walkways that navigated around the enormous library and towards the road.

The campus was impressively expansive, more so than what I had expected, appearing as a private college to my eyes and I was glad that Jasper had chosen such a majestic-looking place to further his education and obtain his high school diploma.

Over the passed several months, I had done extensive research over this school and the many, extraordinary opportunities to involve the disabled or the impaired in the community and work force, offering creative and innovative classes to teach any wide variety of things.

I was proud that Jasper attended here, and from what he had told me during his time here so far, he loved it, too.

Birds sang overhead, small groups of students walked this way and that along the open spaces and walkways, and I easily approached the road and crossed and the crosswalk after checking either side of the street.

The day was so peaceful.

I could feel the caring energy in the atmosphere practically since I had first arrived in the vicinity, and it had been no surprise to find that everyone here I had spoken with had been extremely nice and helpful.

Jasper had been right.

This was what he had needed probably since he was young.

He needed this camaraderie, this feeling of ease with other people, the kind of environment that could cater to any of his special needs.

Again, I should not be surprised that Jasper had better foresight than I did, when he had first informed me of such a place all those months ago when I had graduated high school.

Jasper had always been brighter than I was with the more important things.

I crossed the street, already seeing the first building marked Brown Hall as I walked up the short set of stone steps quickly, eager to get inside.

Once I was inside the building, I breathed a little bit easier, feeling the air conditioning cooling my warm clothes and the skin beneath them, as I mindfully approached the receptionist.

"Hi there. I was wondering if you could tell me which room Jasper Whitlock is in? I'm a friend visiting from out of state and I wanted to surprise him," I explained truthfully to the kind-looking lady behind the small counter, noticing but only just that she was in a wheelchair as she maneuvered to another portion of her workspace and began typing on her keyboard.

"That's really nice of you to visit him like this. I'll just have you sign it on the clipboard in front of you, please..." she instructed, motioning with her eyes towards said document I needed to check in on, as she finished looking up Jasper's information.

"He's in room 6B, which is on the second floor and to your right, hon," she concluded as I finished signing my name on the visitor's list and offered her a tremendous smile for her polite help and overall sweet nature.

"Thank you so much for your help. Have a great day," I spoke as I looked her in the eyes and offered my warmest smile.

She smiled as well and nodded before saying, "You're very welcome. Enjoy your visit here."

I nodded to her words, thoroughly appreciating her kindness and feeling like I could talk to her for a long time without tiring, before turning towards the elevator on my left and stepping inside.

I was giddy, bouncing on the balls of my feet as I rode the elevator up two the second floor to which I promptly rushed after the elevator had stopped and the doors opened.

Jasper thought I would be coming next week.

But, I couldn't keep away and had decided to come visit him early.

The door with 6B on the front was before more eyes in an instant, and I knocked twice before simply opening it and stepping inside, ready to surprise my beloved blonde-haired beauty, ready to see his gorgeous face.

His dormitory room was bigger than I had expected, offering a fully furnished living room and kitchenette, which is where I immediately spotted my lover.

Jasper turned around, having heard the brief sound at his door, and when his lovely blue eyes met mine, I felt my breath leave me all over again, just like when I had first met him.

"Hi, baby..." I grinned joyously, taking in his warm, welcome appearance with appreciative eyes, my vision becoming a bit watery as I was so overwhelmed with seeing him in person again.

It had been too long.

Jasper dropped the dishrag he had been holding, his eyes wide and I watched as he gave his curly head a little shake to make sure he was not imaging me standing there.

"Edward! Oh my God, you're here! You're really here!" Jasper suddenly rushed toward me from the kitchen, making my grin turn into a full-blown smile across my face as I easily caught him in a great, strong embrace.

I breathed easier the instant I felt his familiar weight and form connect to mine, a large part of me finally able to relax and accept the world again, as I squeezed him against me and felt him clutching onto me just as hard.

"Edward..." Jasper sobbed with happiness against my shoulder, his fingers tightening their hold on the clothes at my back, "...you're early...I can't believe it...I'm so happy you're here..."

"I missed you so much...I could barely stay away..." I admitted, kissing his hair, his temple, his shoulder, needing all of him.

"Oh! Let me show you what I've been working on!" Jasper pulled his tear-streaked face away from my shoulder so he could look me in my face, and I could see his radiant joy in his brilliant smile and eyes.

I quickly kissed Jasper's lips and cheek, using my strong embrace on him to briefly lift him off the ground, before agreeing and letting him take my hand to lead me into the kitchen, the most brilliant smile on his face as he did so.

Several pans were placed on top of the stove, one small and one quite large, the large one appearing to be sauteing various cubed vegetables while the small pan was simmering with some kind of white sauce.

"Wow, Jazz...what is all this?" I asked with a smile, looking over the vast array of kitchen tools and utensils that looked professional in grade as they were meticulously spread over the top of the nearby granite counter next to the hot pans and various ingredients in opened packages.

"I've been taking this awesome cooking class...here, taste this and tell me if you like it," Jasper beamed proudly as he dipped a wooden spoon in the white sauce and brought it to my lips to taste.

I opened my mouth and licked the homemade sauce my Jasper had made, able to tell right away that it was a creamy sauce made with fresh Parmesan and smooth sherry.

The flavor was amazing and I was impressed thoroughly.

"...mm-hmm...Jasper...that tastes great!" I said, loving the light blush I was still able to make appear across my lover's cheeks, as he stirred the sauce before setting aside the spoon.

"Thanks! I found out that I love to cook...and being in this class has really helped me learn how to remember procedures for things. If the food comes out gross, then I messed up one of the steps. Cooking different things makes me slow down and take my time to figure out measurements and times and temperatures and just all sorts of stuff..." Jasper explained to me and I felt my already warmed heart grow another size in how proud I was of this wonderful man, falling in love with him all over again and this time, even deeper.

I grabbed Jasper in another hug, loving hearing him laugh in enjoyment as he threw his arms around my shoulders and buried his face in my neck, inhaling my scent and squeezing my body even tighter as if wanting to fuse the two of us together forever.

"I can't tell you how insanely proud of you I am...you made the right decision coming here," I affirmed to Jasper, seeing his sapphire eyes sparkle at my words as he brought his face to mine and touched our noses together.

"Edward..." Jasper breathed and I felt my soul stutter for a moment as I recalled just how seriously I had missed him, missed this...

Our lips met in a sensuous kiss, Jasper's hands sliding over my shoulders and down my chest until he could find purchase at my waist, and I hummed in heaven-sent pleasure as I felt my body tingle in delight.

Every inch of me had missed his touch, his petal-soft lips against mine, and it was mutual when our lips parted so we could angle our heads to opposite sides so we could connect our mouths more precisely, Jasper's lips parting wantonly and allowing me to slip my tongue inside his warm mouth.

"...mmh..." I shivered as I groaned into Jasper's mouth, my beautiful lover tasting of exotic spices and honey, just like how I remembered, as he tangled his tongue with mine, causing white-hot jolts of pure amazement to spark within me.

"Fuck..." I whispered in between our heated kisses, my own hands massaging Jasper's slender back over top of his short-sleeved, baby blue shirt, "...Jasper...been too long..."

"I know...Edward..." Jasper's velvety voice was but a whine of my name, the sound of which nearly driving me crazy, as I lowered my hands to his tempting ass, gripping his flesh hard and making him purr against my lips in response.

_Bzzzzz...!_

Jasper chuckled as he jumped slightly in my arms upon hearing the oven timer suddenly go off, an adorable smile on his face as he slowly backed away from me and towards the counter top to retrieve one of the several oven mitts I saw there.

"I almost forgot...I guess the chicken is ready..." Jasper said a bit shyly as he slipped the green oven mitt over his hand and then pulled open the door to the stove, quickly but carefully retrieving the glass casserole dish inside.

"Your oven mitt is a crocodile..." I noted with a cheesy grin, letting the many, succulent aromas of Jasper's cooking flow into my nostrils as I watched as Jasper stirred the white sauce again before shutting off the burners.

"Well, we are in Florida, you know," Jasper responded playfully, cocking an eyebrow at me before turning to face me directly.

"Let's eat!" he announced merrily, and I felt all of the hardships and personal despair I had had to endure due to Jasper coming to this school in another state...I felt all of it be cashed in for something totally worthwhile.

He really had changed for the better, he was getting the help he needed; I could see it in his face and hear it in his words...and anything that I had had to go through as payment so Jasper could gain this confidence he had had been nothing in comparison.

"Alright, 'cause I am starving," I agreed with a blossoming happiness in my heart.

X

Forty minutes later, as Jasper and I were still sitting at the small dining room table over our emptied plates, we just continued to talk and reflect and sip at our drinks, Jasper delighting me completely with tales of some of his adventures while being here at this special school.

We had toasted for the second time tonight when Jasper had disclosed to me that he had joined the intramural football team and that he was, in fact, one of the best running backs the school had ever seen.

"I totally called that one..." I joked with my smiling, laughing boyfriend, before steadying my voice against and becoming absolutely serious, "So...I may have something kind of important to tell you..."

Jasper let his laughter fade, blinking at me with his patient, kind eyes as he set his water glass down and gave me his full attention from across the table.

"Alright...what's wrong, Edward?" Jasper asked with an unmistakeable hint of worry in his silken voice as he put in his hands in his lap and regarded me with his lovely, wide eyes.

I smirked at his obvious worry.

"Nothing is wrong...in fact...I'm hoping you'll be happy about this..." I could not help but offer another brief prelude before finally sighing out the rest of air, admittedly feeling a bit nervous about revealing such information to him, "...since I missed the first time to sign up and had to start late, but...I've been attending university for two months. I'm going to college, Jasper."

Jasper's jaw dropped, his eyes blown wide in disbelief.

It was silent for only a second before Jasper suddenly shot up from his chair.

"Edward! This is great news!" Jasper exclaimed as he rushed over to my side, prompting me to also stand in order to accept and reciprocate his crushing hug, Jasper peppering the side of my face with sugar-sweet kisses.

"I always knew you could do it...so proud of you..." Jasper murmured in between his affectionate kisses that made me laugh out loud and wrap my arms around his back.

"I'm doing this because of you...because I saw how strong you were when you decided to come here...so, I decided I needed to do something, too...to make myself a better person for you," I spoke to my pure-hearted lover, turning my head towards his, making his kisses come to a stop while he fixed me with his adamant gaze.

I watched as Jasper blinked and tears ran down either of his cheeks, my blonde-haired Adonis held so securely in my arms swallowing hard in evident awe of my soul-bearing confession to him.

I slowly brought my hands to either side of his face, carding my fingers through his soft, blonde curls so I may cradle his jaw against my palms, Jasper smiling and his eyes glistened as one more tear trailed down his cheek.

I gently brushed my thumbs against his cheekbones, wiping away the wet lines of his precious tears there, as I used my hold on him to bring him in even closer.

"Edward...I'm so happy...I'm happy that you're here, I'm happy that you're going to college...I'm happy that...everything we wanted is finally coming true..." Jasper spoke with trembling words and I could feel the raw emotion and love behind every one of them...and I felt the same way.

I smiled and kissed Jasper's cheeks with cloud-soft kisses, making him close his eyes in bittersweet serenity, to which I pressed a kiss to each of his eyelids before speaking again.

"Guess what I'm studying in college..." I whispered against Jasper's forehead, feeling his arms tighten around my back as our feet naturally starting to move from side to side, making us slowly begin to sway to our own melody as we remained so close in body and in heart.

Jasper chuckled in his naturally beautiful tone, pressing his body closer to mine as we continued to slow dance with one another.

"I have no idea...tell me please," Jasper purred back his response to me, letting me lead our dance right there in his quiet living room, my boyfriend gasping with glee as I turned us both and then slid my hands down to his arms.

I slowed our steps to a comfortable halt, licking my lips and peering straight into Jasper's intrigued, expectant eyes.

He was so extraordinary, so inspiring, and it was with love flourishing in my heart for this man that I answered him.

"Fitness education...and again...I have you to thank you that, Jazz," I responded.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Third Person POV_

Six years later...

"Alright, so you want to be careful when you put any kind of weighted strain on the rotator cuff. Use slow movements and watch your angles, Mary...okay...good..." Edward Masen helped one of his longest returning clients with her daily physical regimen, adding new exercises to accommodate her special needs as well as her prolonged activity of light exercising throughout the years.

The middle-aged woman had Down Syndrome and the most positive attitude Edward had ever seen, as they had been working together almost as soon as Edward had started personally training people with disabilities.

Edward watched the height and lines of his client's arms as Mary lifted hand-weights out wide at her sides, the auburn-haired trainer used gentle but confident touches to direct her movements and make sure each repetition was perfect.

"You're going really great today, Mary...really good job," Edward complimented his client with a warm smile, honestly proud of her progress in maintaining a strong, balanced posture and ability to perform the same exercise with honed precision.

"Thanks, Edward!" the woman replied jovially, smiling at Edward from the wall-length mirror in front of them both.

"No, thank you for making my job so easy!" Edward joked with Mary, enjoying how he was able to make her laugh as he removed his hands from her arms so she may lower them at last and replace the hand-weights along the steel rack standing before them.

"Alright, Mary...you worked hard today. By the way, how is Christy?" Edward jotted a few notes on his clipboard before posing the friendly question to the kindhearted woman, watching as she sat down on a bench and picked up the water bottle she had brought.

"Very good, thank you, Edward," Mary replied as best as she could after a moment, the girl Edward had asked about being her young niece that often visited her at the physical fitness and therapy facility.

"Glad to hear it," Edward finished wrapping up his notes about Mary's activities for the day, "...okay, it looks like you are due back here next week, Mary. Did you have any questions for me today?"

"No...well...so you want me to do these exercises we did at home...?" the client asked her trainer, setting down her water bottle and directing her gaze through her glasses up at him as Edward handed her a few forms.

"Yep. Here's a list of some of the exercises we did today and how often at home you will need to do them on your own or with some light help, okay?" Edward dutifully informed Mary as she stood up and accepted the paperwork from him.

"Alright, Edward. Thank you for your help today," Mary looked over the forms with clear demonstrations and notes for her to follow along on her own time, as he began navigating off of the matted area and towards the front of the facility.

Edward smiled, loving each time Mary always referred to his job as 'helping' people like her.

The young man waved Mary off before taking his clipboard up to the front desk.

"Hey there, Tony..." Edward addressed the young woman behind the desk whose name was actually Antoinette, as he handed her his notes on his clients for the day to be added to their individual files, "...what's it looking like for tomorrow?"

"Hi there. Let's see...well, you're nine o'clock had to cancel due to a family emergency..." Tony began providing the details of Edward's workday schedule for the following day.

"You mean Robert? I hope he's okay...I'll have to give him a call later and check on him," Edward spoke aloud as he remembered just who his first appointment had been scheduled for, feeling genuinely worried as a friend would worry for another friend going through a hard time.

"So that means that your first appointment isn't until noon..." Tony concluded as she finished filing away the paperwork while somehow simultaneously looking up the trainer schedules per their computer system.

"Sweet...got it. Alright, I'm out, Tony," Edward clapped his hands on the desk, nodding his head towards the younger receptionist already giving him a thumbs-up gesture before the trainer began stepping away from the front area and headed to the back rooms of the facility reserved for staff only.

Edward sighed with a growing grin curving his lips as he pushed through the doors to the back rooms so he may change back into his normal clothes and then leave for the day, him being more than ready to see his beloved Jasper at home.

X

Forty-four minutes later...

"Honey...I'm home!" Edward announced comically as he entered his and Jasper's home, already smelling a wonderful aroma from the kitchen, scents of herb and garlic and hot butter and bread filling his nostrils as he closed the front door behind him.

"Well, hello to you, mister trainer..." Jasper joked from the kitchen, his curly hair tied back in a short pony-tail as he checked on the garlic chicken currently cooking in the oven.

Edward chuckled at his lover's nickname for him as he set down his jacket and duffel bag on the white loveseat before moving across the soft grey and violet decorated living room and approaching Jasper.

Jasper tossed the crocodile oven mitt on the honey-colored counter top, able to see Edward's approaching form from over the curved snack-bar that separated the two rooms, allowing for more open space in the main rooms of the house as the blonde-haired male opened his arms to receive his boyfriend.

Edward and Jasper met in a strong embrace inside the kitchen, Jasper immediately burying his face in the top of Edward's shoulder as he squeezed his back in his hands.

Edward turned his face towards his lover, pressing a kiss to Jasper's head as he tightened his hold around Jasper's back, each man simply holding the other for a solid yet suspended moment, just appreciating the fact that they were able to do so.

"So, baby...what's for dinner?" Edward asked with a smile in his voice, both of them gradually loosening their hold on each other so they may face one another comfortably.

"Baked garlic chicken..." Jasper answered the question in between kisses that he pressed adorably to his lover's lips, "...russet potatoes and herbs...fresh baked bread..."

"Mmm..." Edward hummed his approval of both the meal that Jasper was in the middle of preparing as well as the candy-sweet kisses that were being given to him by his most precious person.

"You spoil me...I'm going to have to live in the gym after all the comfort food weight I put on," Edward jested lightheartedly with the smirking blonde in his arms, laughing once he saw Jasper roll his lovely blue eyes and then push him away.

"Whatever...someone has to keep us fed around here. It just so happens we're going to eat what I like," Jasper sassed right back, making the both of them laugh out loud as Edward deftly opened up a cabinet and retrieved two plates for them to use.

Ten minutes later, after Jasper had pulled the finished chicken from the oven and seasoned their potatoes, both Edward and Jasper sat down at their table to enjoy their dinner.

"Wow, Jazzy...this all looks great. You continue to surprise me with your prowess in the kitchen," Edward complimented his lover as he ate another forkful of the piping hot chicken, finding that the garlic of the chicken went well with the heartiness of the potatoes.

Jasper smiled as he ate, forever loving it when he received Edward's approval with anything that he did.

"I'm glad you like it. So, how was Mary?" Jasper asked as he picked up his napkin and cleaned his hands.

Edward nodded as he finished chewing and then swallowed the food in his mouth, reaching for his glass of soft red wine.

"Good...she's doing really good. We tried out some new stuff today...a little weight training..." Edward explained with satisfaction in his voice, truly pleased and proud of his continuous work with her and people that had her same condition, as he took one more sip of his wine and then continued, "...she's coming along better than I'd hoped. What about you, baby boy? How was school today, my little college student?"

Jasper chuckled as he licked his lips and then smirked before answering.

"It was good. I had my business writing class today...so that was awful," the younger blonde male reported merrily, delighting Edward as he watched him with a joyous smile from across the table, loving how Jasper was doing so well in college, "...but everything else was really good."

Edward did not reply right away, still peering warmly over at his beloved boyfriend as Jasper ate more of his meal, ripping off another chunk of the homemade bread to dip into the garlic sauce.

"You know how proud of you I am, right?" Edward stated more than asked, loving how Jasper grinned as he chewed, flicking that mesmerizing blue gaze towards his lover's patient green orbs, "...I can't believe you'll be graduating next year."

"Tell me about it," the blonde-haired male agreed with a nod, picking up his glass of wine as he swallowed his food, "...I'll be ready though; that's for sure."

"I can't wait. And after you graduate from college, you and I can finally start traveling and just...doing the things we've been wanting to do," the older of the two commented as he picked up his fork to finish his meal.

"Traveling, huh?" Jasper asked with a growing smile as he took one more sip of his wine before setting down the glass and resting his arms on the table, the last of his food all but forgotten as he stared with wide, excited eyes at his boyfriend, "...oh wow...I've always wanted to travel, Edward...it's been a dream of mine since...forever."

"Then I will make it a reality, sweetheart," the auburn-haired male promised with steel in his voice, setting down his fork and locking his gaze onto Jasper's handsome face, "...anywhere you want to go, we'll go. This is a promise from Edward Anthony Masen, baby doll."

Jasper chuckled cutely at his lover's adamant declaration, his cheeks touched by the slightest dusting of pink, as he licked his full lips before replying.

"You got yourself a deal, Mr. Masen," the younger male spoke lightheartedly before the both of them laughed at their exchange and he continued, "...oh Edward...thank you so much. You don't know what this means for me...now I really have something to look forward to when I graduate!"

Edward nodded in understanding, a certain glint forming in his cyan-colored eyes as he tilted his head to a side whilst continuing to regard his lover.

"Time for dessert, hm...?" Edward spoke smoothly, curving one side of his mouth up in a crooked smirk that he knew Jasper would notice, their wonderful dinner finished and their emotions high at the moment.

Jasper narrowed his eyes, a grin spreading across his lovely features.

"...after you," the younger blonde acquiesced easily before he and Edward rose from the table.

"Fuck...I can't wait any longer..." Edward growled playfully, delighting Jasper as the older male suddenly rounded their dining table and grabbed his blonde-haired lover in a crushing embrace.

Their lips met urgently, Jasper placing his hands on Edward's strong chest while the latter squeezed Jasper's firm ass in a suggestive grip.

Jasper mewled excitedly, sliding his hands down Edward's torso until he could latch his fingers along the button and zipper adorning the personal trainer's pants.

The bronze-haired male suckled on Jasper's lower lip, bringing his hands around to the bottom hem of Jasper's sweater and hurriedly lifting up the garment from his lover's body.

Jasper complied all too eagerly, detaching his lips from Edward's petal-soft lips as he lifted his arms so Edward could practically tear off his shirt from him, the college student only taking a moment to shove his boyfriend's pants down from his hips, making his cock slip free from the fabric.

"...mmm...damnit, Jazz...suck me..." the older male purred against his lover's mouth, making Jasper shiver as he readily complied and sank down to his knees on the hardwood flooring of their dining room.

Jasper swallowed Edward's hardening length down his throat, his fingers curling around Edward's pants and lowering them further off of his lover's long, lean frame while the older male quickly pulled his own shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

The blonde-haired male hummed in approval upon seeing his beloved boyfriend completely naked and hard for him as he was, Jasper tonguing the underside of Edward's member before massaging the smooth head with his lips and tongue, coating the sensitive flesh with his saliva which made each pass of his mouth over him that much easier.

"...ha...Jesus, baby...mmn...hell yes...a little more..." Edward moaned to the ceiling as he carded his fingers through his lover's honey-blonde curls that framed his angelic face, his flawless body trembling with almost too much, red-hot pleasure thrumming through him upon being subject to his younger lover's zealous desire to please him.

Edward peered with half-lidded eyes down at Jasper, forever in awe of the sight of his blonde-haired Adonis made real loving to pleasure his body, as the college student scratched his nails down either of Edward's thighs while sucking more of his flesh into his mouth.

"Ohh...fuck, Jazz..." the auburn-haired male nearly whined with his growing arousal before carefully moving his hips to make his cock slip from Jasper's tempting mouth, knowing that he wanted to please his angel now with something even better.

Jasper looked up to Edward just as the latter helped him to stand, the trainer's hands immediately going to Jasper's own khaki pants to remove them from him as Edward slammed their lips together in a searing, demanding kiss.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we...?" Edward cooed, loving how the both of them were beginning to become a little out of breath from so much raw need pounding through them to have the other as soon as possible, a feeling that each man has fully come to accept that they live entirely for.

"...mmn..." Jasper hummed low in his throat, chasing Edward's lips and stealing another kiss from them before answering, "...I want it now..."

Edward's cock jumped at Jasper's enticing demand of him as his hands succeeded in unfastening his lover's pants and letting them pool to the floor to join the rest of their discarded clothes in the dining room, a sharp glint forming in Edward's jade-colored gaze.

"...fucking hell..." Edward groaned heatedly before quickly spinning Jasper around and rushing him forward to the snack-bar located only a few feet from them in the kitchen.

"Heh..." Jasper smiled devilishly as he had to brace himself against the edge of the snack-bar as Edward molded the front of his body against the back of Jasper's, "...ooh...I love it..."

Edward slid his lips to Jasper's ear, his hands already coasting down his younger lover's trim sides until he could wrap his hands around Jasper's hipbones.

"Spread 'em..." Edward commanded as he squeezed Jasper's waist in his hands, causing the blonde male to groan and roll his neck as he complied with his older boyfriend's erotic demands of him and spread his legs apart, having to adjust the way he held onto the bar in front of him as a result.

"Hmm...good boy, Jazzy...now don't move..." Edward purred sinfully sweetly down to Jasper, running his hands up and down the college student's satin-smooth flesh before dropping to his knees, the grip of his hands along Jasper's waist letting the other male know to stay put.

"Ohh...wait, Edward...hold on...wait...ohh my fucking God...oh my...yes...yes, Edward...don't stop, do not...haa..." the blonde-haired male had begun to protest but quickly changed his words mid-thought upon feeling his bold lover suddenly pull his ass cheeks apart and drive his tongue into his opening with such mind-shattering urgency that it made Jasper's toes curl against the floor.

The bronze-haired male hummed in delight as he massaged Jasper's ass with his hands, his tongue making lavish swirls against the younger male's tight entrance that left Jasper's flesh dripping with his saliva and the receiving male howling with pleasure.

"Haa...baby...ohh...so hard...you're making me so hard...ah...Edward...!" Jasper moaned wildly, tossing his sunlight-colored curls this way and that as he arched his lithe back, trying to reach even deeper into that wickedly addictive pleasure that quickly coiled around his brain and saturated his muscles, leaving him trembling and wonderfully needy.

The trainer nipped at either of Jasper's cheeks, eliciting small hisses of air from his lover above him, before Edward drove tongue hard inside Jasper's entrance, tasting his forbidden salty-sweet flavor meant for no one on the planet except for him, a taste that Edward knew that he would kill for and would live for without question.

"Haa...f-fuck...Ed...Edward...p-please..." the younger male spoke brokenly, his body shaking too hard, his voice choked by the many sighs and sounds of ecstasy threatening him as he begged shamelessly.

Edward pulled his tongue out of Jasper's sopping wet entrance, standing to his full height and immediately shoving two fingers deep inside of him, grinding his rigid length up and down the crack of his lover's ass all the while.

The blonde-haired male moaned wantonly as he stretched his body even more, bending over more of the snack-bar that he clutched with unsteady hands as he relished in each rough slam of Edward's fingers inside of his sensitive channel, his older lover able to brush against his very core and make him see flashes of bright colors across his vision while extraordinary amount of obscene pleasure passed with each hue.

"I know you like this, baby doll...I can tell how much you like it..." Edward purred sensuously down to his writhing lover as he reached his other hand around Jasper's body until he could run his fingers teasingly over the warm, pulsating contours of his member.

"I love it...Ed...need you...please give it to me...I need you to fuck me..." the younger male pleaded with airy words that sounded too delicious to the bronze-haired male behind him.

Most often, Jasper wanted to be made love to and Edward wanted nothing more to make love to him...but, on occasions such as these...Edward knew that he needed to simply ravish his delectable lover, to show him that he needed him with just as much ferocity.

Growling low in his throat, Edward tore his hands away from Jasper's body, only to grab onto one of his legs and hoist him up even further along the counter's surface, the wide, leaking head of Edward's cock pushing against Jasper's entrance.

"...ooh yes...just like this..." the college student whispered and no later had the words left his petal-pink lips did Edward snap his hips forward, making the entire length of his swollen cock breach his lover's body and force his flesh to spread open to accept his size.

"Haa...fuck...Edward...yes...!" Jasper's words were hopelessly disconnected as every muscle in his slender, strong body tensed at the initial intrusion but slowly melted back down to earth as Edward held still for as many moments as his boyfriend needed.

"Ohh...sweetheart...damn...I love it...I love how good you feel..." the older man with half-lidded eyes the color of jade breathed the words, his head tipping back for only a few seconds before Edward firmly placed his hands along Jasper's sides so he may begin a steady pace of pushing and pulling his heavy member within his lover's body.

Jasper craned his body back, spreading his legs even further along the smooth surface beneath him as he willingly lost his mind to the spiced yet sugary-sweet thrusts of his lover's cock that had him moaning in between trembling lips panted for air and encouraged Edward to continue.

"...haa...never going to stop, baby...never...hnn...Jesus, Jasper..." the older male crooned lovingly, their pace of lovemaking naturally gaining more momentum, more drive behind their combined movements, and both men raced after their shared euphoria, needing to tap into that wonderful ecstasy that strengthened their bond and made their lives exceed what was bound by earth.

"Ohh...more, sweetheart..." the blonde-haired male whined excitedly, his curled locks sticking to his neck as he arched his back and slid his hands down the cool surface of the snack-bar, "...please, Edward...I need more...give me all of you..."

Edward's heart thudded almost too hard inside his chest upon hearing his most precious person's words, knowing exactly what he meant.

The bronze-haired male pulled his straining cock all the way out of his pleading lover, smirking at the little moans of protest that followed, before Edward quickly wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist to help him down from the bar.

"I'll give you whatever you want, honey...you should know that," Edward purred into his lover's ear before directing them both out of the dining room and towards their bedroom, both of them walking crookedly as they remaining wrapped in each others' arms, the younger male laying his head on Edward's chest all the while.

Jasper chuckled adoringly as Edward playfully tumbled them both down to their mattress, Edward burying his nose in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and inhaling his scent deeply, tickling the younger male as he rolled over in his arms.

Their lips met in an effervescent rush, melding together like they had done so many times before and never grew tired of, as Jasper lie on his back and looped his arms around Edward's neck, hugging him close and allowing his lips to be claimed over and over again.

The trainer slid his hands down his boyfriend's slender body, prompting Jasper to lift his legs until he could rest the backs of his knees along Edward's shoulders, their tender, heart-felt kiss never ceasing.

The green-eyed male easily slid his length back inside his lover, making the both of them purr in silken pleasure before Edward used his hold on his lover to his advantage, anchoring their bodies together and immediately progressing into a quick rhythm of pounding his cock deep inside Jasper's channel.

"God, yes...ohh...right there...ahh!" Jasper hollered amiably to his boyfriend, his body instinctively trying to curl around the source of such immense pleasure as he threaded his fingers through tussled bronze locks, his hips bucking in time with Edward's thrusts.

"Mmn...baby doll...shit..." Edward rambled mindlessly, fierce bliss lacing his words and glazing his eyes as he brought a hand down to Jasper's straining member, running the pads of his fingers up and down the swollen length before seizing the rigid flesh in a firm grip.

"Ha...! Ed...Edward...oh my God...m-mmn..." Jasper tensed, his muscles almost jarring with lightening-fast jolts running through him upon feeling Edward expertly stroke his member even faster than the pace of their lovemaking, the older male practically begging to make his young lover to reach completion before he did.

"Right now, Jazzy...I want to you come right now...let me see, sweetheart..." the auburn-haired male breathed the commanding words down to his lover, watching as Jasper squeezed his eyes shut tight, his hands tearing at the bedsheets around him before his body bowed beautifully.

"Edward...Edward...ahh...love you, baby...ohh...love you so much...!" Jasper yelled to the darkened ceiling as his body stilled for only a fraction of a moment before his cock suddenly erupted with his flowing, white seed that splashed along his stomach and chest.

Edward smiled a lazy smile, his fingers continue to milk his lover for every last drop of his essence that he had to give, Jasper's body remarkably lax and boneless beneath his own even thought the blonde-haired male continued to clutch onto the fabric on the bed.

"Jazz..." the green-eyed male purred before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's smaller frame and pulling his cock from his body, easily pulling him to sit in his lap before continuing to speak, "...I want you to ride my cock..."

The younger male smiled sensuously wickedly before carefully turning around in Edward's arms so that he could rest his back along Edward's chest, Edward's arms remaining an open circle to allow for such a transition.

Jasper slowly lowered himself back down upon his lover's throbbing length, his hands gripping onto either of Edward's thighs as he tipped his head back in sheer ecstasy upon being breached again, the slide extraordinarily easy and intoxicating to them both as Edward allowed for Jasper to get himself situated on his lap before moving.

"Mmn..." Edward practically growled to his lover, running his nose up the side of Jasper's neck as he fastened his hands along Jasper's sides, the both of them grinding together in an instant, making Edward's cock push hard into Jasper's willing, erotic body, "...that's more like it..."

Strong hands splayed along Jasper's abdomen as the younger male bounced atop his lover's lap, sunlight curls flying as Edward slammed his hips up to meet each one of Jasper's descents, Jasper having to use his hold on Edward as support while he bucked his hips wildly in such a way that he knew would stroke over Edward's cock in just the right way to make him actually see the world falling away from the two of them.

"Ha...Edward...ooh...please...give it to me...let me feel you come..." Jasper panted the words while they moved seamlessly together, Jasper loving how he could feel in the strength of Edward's hands on him and the speed by which he hastily pounded his member up into his ass that his handsome, green-eyed lover was close to his personal edge.

Edward bit down on Jasper's shoulder just as the college student arched his back, more come slipping from his spent cock as he released a breathlessly moan.

"I love you so fucking much, Jasper..." Edward growled against his lover's satin skin before feeling all of the white-hot energy previously contained within his lower abdomen suddenly release from his body in a mind-shocking revelation, multiple streams of his warm come spilling from his cock and filling his lover's cavern at such a pace that left him momentarily sightless.

Edward and Jasper's breathing was harsh, the older male's arms wrapped securely around his lover while Jasper leaned back against Edward with his head turned towards Edward's chest, the bronze-haired male weakly thrusting his hips and emptying himself completely until neither man moved, an embracing haze stilling the moment and halting all thought.

Jasper swallowed down some spit before lifting up his head, seeking out Edward's tired, emerald gaze that readily met his own cobalt-blue one.

Wordlessly, they met for a sweet kiss, their lips lingering from love and affection for the other man as well as a bit of exhaustion.

"You really are amazing..." Jasper spoke softly with a kind smirk shaping his lips.

Edward chuckled.

"Whatever. You're the amazing one...I love you, sweetheart," Edward replied before they kissed again, each man completely content sitting as they were in their own bed, in their own life together, something that they had fought to have themselves, something that they had fought to have at all...

Jasper sighed pleasantly as they carefully separated themselves from each other but only just so as Edward immediately gather his blonde-haired angel in his arms again so they may both lie down on the bed, heads resting on the pillows, neither one caring one bit about the mess they had made.

Jasper still had his back to Edward, their two forms almost molded together at every limb and seam, the younger male closing his eyes in peace with a genuine smile on his lovely face as he snuggled tighter inside Edward's arms.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you..." Jasper said aloud to his lover, his voice gentle and mindful of their sated states as they continued to simply be together, "...Seth called. He and his family are going be in town next weekend for a fundraiser. I can't wait to see him...he's been making a lot of improvements lately."

Edward smiled and pressed a slow, meaningful kiss to Jasper's hair.

"Good..." Edward simply spoke, still able to remember the young, smiley boy who had somehow put Edward's entire mindset into perspective about just what he wanted out of life.

Another kiss was pressed to Jasper's temple.

"Oh yeah, I talked to my dad the other day..." Edward suddenly remembered something he had wanted to tell his boyfriend for a while, almost rolling his eyes at himself that he had forgotten despite his best efforts but nonetheless continued, "...he wants us to visit tomorrow so he can cook for us again."

Edward and Jasper both laughed upon remembering Edward's father and all of his good, though oftentimes, off-beat nature and charm.

Both knew that they owed the man a lot.

"Sounds good to me...I love your dad's cooking," the blonde-haired male commented with a growing smile, slowly turning around inside Edward's embrace so they could face one another while continued to talk.

Edward faked being hurt.

"What about my cooking...?" the bronze-haired male asked with a comical wide-eyed expression as if he could not believe what Jasper was saying.

"Hm...well, I don't quite know just how to say this, but your cooking could use some work," Jasper joked right back, making Edward laugh out loud again as he reached a hand up and gently toyed with a few of Jasper's curly tresses around his fingers.

"It'll be good, though...having all of us there together," Edward's eyes were first directed towards the locks of hair currently winding around his fingers before he brought his hand instead to the side of Jasper's smooth jaw and locked eyes with him, "...because there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

Jasper blinked, grinning happily and leaning into Edward's loving caresses to his cheek and jaw, before replying with a heart-warming, sky-parting smile, "...what is it?"

Edward smirked, stilling his hand's movements.

The moment was perfect.

He had never felt so sure, so secure in mind and heart.

There had never been a better time than the two of them just lying next to one another as they were now, hands lightly touching the other, their eyes holding so much untapped affection that it could fill volumes.

Edward could feel his stomach tighten and flip, just like it had the very first time he had lain eyes on the gorgeous younger male that had literally walked into his life.

He had felt that same feeling when he they had had their first kiss on Jasper's street when they were both in high school...when Jasper had been taken away...and when Edward had not rested until he had brought him back.

Edward had felt the same feeling in the back of his mind ever since he and Jasper had started living together...

But things were much different than they were then.

They were better.

It was the right time.

Edward took a deep breath and smiled.

"Jasper Whitlock, will you marry me?"


End file.
